Algo Parecido al Amor
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Nuevo colegio, nuevos compañeros, misma vida; no le interesa nada ni nadie y cuando cree que ya nada puede ser peor, la conoce a ella. No se soportan y cada uno se encargara de hacerle la vida imposible al otro. InuyashaxKagome
1. El Chico Nuevo

**Hola a todos, bueno, como verán les traigo una nueva fiction de Inuyasha, algo que nació por... por insomnio la verdad jajaja, es mi segunda fic (nunca lean la primera, muuuy mala en redacción y ortografía T.T) y espero que les guste XD!!**

**¡Un momento!, lo olvidaba, antes que nada, les diré sobre mi manera de escribir:**

**-Diálogos-**

**-"**_**Pensamientos"-**_

**(N/A notas de autora)**

**Ahora sí, a la fiction X3!!**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Chico nuevo

Es interesante como es que las personas en la actualidad miran el amor, es decir, ahora todo se basa en rosas y tontas cartas con palabras cursis y bobas; muchas creen que el tener ya una relación con alguien es un motivo suficiente para decir te amo, sin realmente darse cuenta del significado de esas dos palabras; son pocas las personas que en serio saben el significado de aquella frase, bueno ésta historia es básicamente sobre eso, sobre dos personas que para ellas el amor no jugaba un papel importante en su vida, en el cual realmente eso se convirtió sólo en un mito fantástico, una lejana fantasía que algunos creían que poseían.

Todo empieza con la historia de una chica de secundaria, que como cualquier chica normal se dedicaba a lo suyo, sus amigas, sus estudios, su familia, etc. Ya saben, de su vida, su nombre era Kagome Higurashi, no era la más popular de su escuela, y tampoco la más atlética o la más estudiosa, era una alumna promedio que sólo quería terminar ese año de estudio con notas excelentes.

-Kagome ¿ya estudiaste para el examen de álgebra de hoy?-

-Eso intenté pero... no entendí casi nada, es decir a quién rayos se le ocurre mezclar números con letras, ya tengo suficiente con el examen de literatura-

Realmente ella intentaba ser aplicada y ganar sus cursos con notas excelentes, pero la verdad era que cuando le ponían números enfrente, su mente se ponía en blanco y las ecuaciones no entraban en su cabeza, ni que hablar al momento de hacer el examen, se estresaba tanto que lo poco que si había logrado entender se borraba de su mente.

-_"Veamos, X elevado a la tercera potencia multiplicado por la raíz de 54 es..."-_

Kagome miraba aquel examen con bastante preocupación, le daba la vuelta a las hojas y regresaba de nuevo al primer problema, mordiendo el borrador de su lápiz e intentando escribir una respuesta sensata, cosa que terminaba borrando rápidamente.

-"¡_No entiendo nada!, es oficial, perdí el examen, ahora terminaré mi vida trabajando en WcDonal's de lavaplatos"-_

-Pshhh... Higurashi- la llamaron discretamente.

Ella levantó su cabeza y vio cómo el chico más cotizado de todo tercer año le sonreía, sí, se trataba de Hoyo, era inteligente, atlético, popular y considerado por todas las chicas como el más guapo de todos los hombres. Hoyo acercó un poco su examen a la orilla de su escritorio para que ella pudiera ver las respuestas, Kagome estaba fascinada, si antes no pensaba que se él se ganara todos esos elogios, ahora eso era diferente; sus ojos se iluminaron y se acercó para ver y copiar tanto como su vista se lo permitía.

-_"Ahora podré pasar mi examen sin problemas"-_

Claro está que lo que ella no preveo fue que se levantaba cada vez un poquito más de su escritorio para poder ver mejor el examen de su compañero, siguió así hasta que quedó casi parada, llamando la atención de todos incluyendo la de la maestra.

-¡Higurashi!- gritó su profesora. –¡Entregue su examen y diríjase a la dirección de inmediato!-

0-0-0-0-0

-¿No estás emocionado hijo?-

-¿Debería?-

-Es una nueva escuela, es casi una nueva vida, talvez ésta vez puedes empezar con el pie derecho- le dijo su padre seriamente.

-Sí, sí, sí, como digas-

El auto se detuvo enfrente de aquel lugar, él se bajó y examinó la escuela con la mirada, no le agradaba demasiado, pero la verdad era que casi ninguna de sus escuelas lo hacía. Entró a aquel lugar y empezó a buscar la oficina del director, tenía que ser asignado en una clase y tramitar toda su papelería, de nuevo. Después de unos minutos encontró el lugar y entró dando un suspiro, al hacerlo vio una chica de ojos cafés y pelo negro pidiendo casi misericordia, se le veía muy angustiada por algo.

-Ya le dije, sólo me levanté por un calambre en las piernas-

-Pero su maestra me informó que usted estaba copiándole a su compañero- dijo el director seriamente.

-¡No!, sólo fue un calambre-

Él se quedó esperando a que ella saliera de la oficina pero no parecía que eso fuera ser en un futuro cercano, ella seguía discutiendo con el director sobre su "calambre" y que estaba siendo inculpada injustamente, que las cosa no eran así. Así pasaron 5 minutos, luego 10, después 15 y la pelea seguía igual, él empezó a desesperarse, ya estaba harto de escuchar esa absurda historia, ya quería que le dijeran a donde rayos tenía que dirigirse e irse de allí.

-¿Sólo un calambre?-

-Sí, es que me pasó por estar tanto tiempo sentada, sólo fue eso-

-Bueno, supongo que...-

-No creerá esa ridícula historia- interrumpió él.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo ella molesta.

-Por favor, uno tiene que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que está mintiendo, sólo quería las malditas respuestas, no existió tal calambre-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-¿Y usted quién es?- preguntó el director.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taishido soy nuevo-

-Sí ya recuerdo, lo estábamos esperando hace casi media hora Sr. Taishido-

-Bueno, hubiera venido antes si ella no intentara engañarlo con tanto empeño- dijo con un tono molesto.

-¡Que!, ¡¿quién te crees para venir a decir que...?!-

-Señorita Higurashi, puede retirarse, hablaremos de su castigo en otro momento-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Kagome lo vio con todo el rencor y odio del mundo, casi se salía con la suya si no fuera por ese... ese chico de cabellos plateados, Kagome lo observó más detenidamente y notó aquella cabellera, jamás en su vida había visto algo así, era realmente hipnotizante, parecía como si la plata más brillante se hubiera vuelto hilos largos y hermosos; él la vio de manera prepotente, sus ojos miel se clavaron en los ojos chocolate de ella, ambos se vieron por un sólo momento, y por ese instante, parecía que el mundo se desvaneciera por completo. Kagome quedó encantada con aquellos ojos que eran tan intensos y profundos...

-¿Se puede saber qué tanto me miras niña?-

Ella despertó de aquel trance y recordó de nuevo porqué rayos estaba tan enojada, era por culpa de aquel individuo.

-¡¿A quién le dices niña?!-

-Señorita Higurashi... por favor, nos permite-

Kagome salió de la oficina echando fuego por la boca, estaba furiosa, Inuyasha por otra parte sólo rodó sus ojos algo ya exasperado y tomó asiento. El director empezó a hablarle sobre cosas de la escuela que en lo personal a él lo dejó sin cuidado, sólo desvió su mirada y se dedicó a vagar en sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha era un muchacho sumamente interesante, su color de cabello era único, algo que hacía que captara mucho la atención a cualquier lugar a donde él se dirigía y por lo mismo ser excluido y criticado se habían vuelto parte de su vida; desde muy pequeño era molestado por ser diferente, eso lo hizo volverse introvertido y siempre a la defensiva, era una persona fría y egocentrista, es decir, sólo se preocupaba por si mismo. En la escuela si se aplicara le iría bien, al menos eso decían sus maestros, realmente no necesitaba estudiar mucho, era muy hábil y entendía todo rápidamente, pero su afán siempre habían sido los deportes, era lo que más le gustaba, posiblemente, la única razón por la cual seguía yendo a la escuela era esa, siempre destacaba en cualquiera de ellos, pero su favorito sin duda era el Kendo, el deporte en donde se utiliza una espada de bambú, le encantaban las espadas, la verdad era que era realmente bueno con las de metal, desde muy pequeño se entrenó con ellas, pero su uso era ilegal en Japón, así que se tenía con conformar con usar las de bambú.

El director por fin dejó de hablar y le indicó en que clase estaría, deseándole así muchos éxitos en sus estudios y suerte comenzando en la escuela lo dejó ir sin más contra tiempos. Inuyasha sólo salió de aquel lugar y no le prestó interés a ninguna de esas tontas palabras, tomó aquella hoja en donde le había escrito a donde ir y empezó a buscar el aula.

-Veamos... sección 2, creo que es aquí- dijo abriendo aquella puerta.

Al entrar toda clase se quedó en silencio, sólo observándolo, cosa a la cual él ya estaba bastante acostumbrado, poco le faltó para amenazarlos a todos, pero antes de poder formular la amenaza en su cabeza la maestra se dirigió a él y le dio una sonrisa, gesto al cual él sólo le volteó el rostro.

-Parece que tenemos un nuevo estudiante ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Inuyasha Taishido- dijo cortante.

-Clase, él será su nuevo compañero de ahora en adelante, trátenlo bien sí- dijo sonriente – Toma asiento en donde prefiera Sr. Taishido-

-Sí como diga- dijo sin interés alguno.

La clase pasó rápidamente, y pronto entraron a la hora del receso, y como era costumbre, todos los estudiantes se formaban en sus grupos para comer y hablar sobre el día, y como era costumbre para Inuyasha, comería solo, nadie se le acercaría, aunque he de admitir que con esa cara de pocos amigos no es que inspirara mucha confianza, pero eso a él no le importaba, él era solitario, no andaba de busca de amigos o cosas por el estilo; tomó una bolsa de papalinas y se dedicó a comerlas con gran entusiasmo.

-Ya vieron al nuevo estudiante- escuchó a lo lejos.

-Sí, estuve investigando y sé que lo han expulsado de sus otras escuelas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Creo que atacó a un profesor una vez o algo así-

Y así empezaba todo, los rumores se propagaban rápidamente, y no faltaba en la cabeza de los estudiantes una imagen de vándalo o de inadaptado social.

-"_Parece que mi fama me persigue, bueno al menos me dejaran solo, ya saben a qué se atienen si deciden molestarme"-_

-Hola Inuyasha, buenos días-

Inuyasha se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar que alguien le dirigía la palabra, lo vio meticulosamente y algo desconfiado, y en su cabeza sólo una pregunta se formulaba ¿Por qué le estaba hablando?

-Mi nombre es Miroku Sagara-

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo pesado.

-Conocerte, te has hecho una reputación antes del quinto periodo, eso es un record nuevo-

-Eso no me interesa-

-Bueno, por mí está bien, pero aún así, déjame ser tu guía en está escuela, créeme no te arrepentirás, yo conozco de todo y sé quien es la mejor en que área-

-¿Mejor área?, ¿de qué estás hablando?-

-Sabía que te interesaría, vez a la chica sentada allá- dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha.

-¿Te refieres a la que tiene una moña en el pelo?- preguntó sin entender.

-Sí, ella es Kimiko, es la mejor besando, pero es algo obstinada al principio-

-Q-Que..-

-Sí lo sé, no parece, ¡ah!, y ella es Yakumo, es muy linda y tiene la mejor delantera de toda la clase-

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-

-Bueno claro, si las prefieres menos proporcionadas está Asumi, pero te advierto, es una chica difícil de conquistar-

-Parece que eres todo un experto- dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

-Así es, soy el que más sabe, puedes tenerlas a todas, exceptuando a la bella Sango de la sección 3, esa es mía, es obstinada pero muy dulce y mi meta es conquistarla-

Inuyasha rodó los ojos, Miruko sin duda era una persona increíblemente compleja y su fascinación parecían ser las mujeres; no le puso mucha atención realmente, Inuyasha sólo se dedicaba a observar a las chicas que el apuntaba con el dedo y a escuchar la explicación, no le interesaba realmente lo que decía pero no parecía que lo dejaría en paz hasta que no le hablara de cada una de ellas, siguió así hasta que vio entrar al salón un rostro familiar, era aquella chica que se había quedado discutiendo con el director. Inuyasha sólo la observó y parecía que aún estaba molesta, a lo lejos podía escucharla decir cómo un tonto había arruinado sus planes y otros insultos más dirigidos hacia su persona, provocando en Inuyasha una sonrisa bastante prepotente.

-¿Me estás escuchando Inuyasha?- dijo Miroku algo molesto al sentirse ignorado- ¿Qué tanto miras?... estás viendo a Higurashi-

-¿Ah?- dijo viendo de nuevo a Miroku.

-Ella es inexperta en todo lo que tiene que ver con amor y esas cosas, pero ya que te gustan sin mucho relleno ella es ideal, te la aconsejo, las calladas dicen que son las mejores, además es una chica muy divertida-

-¡Qué!, ¡Yo no lo estaba viendo! Estás loco, es tan sólo una niña caprichosa-

Kagome, que estaba con sus amigas aún contándoles sobre su trágica historia en la oficina del director, escuchó aquella voz de nuevo y vio que Miroku se encontraba con el chico de cabellos plateados, el causante de que ahora ella tuviera que venir temprano todos los días por un mes a limpiar el aula. Kagome apretó su puño con fuerza y tomó lo primero que pudo, que era un pastelito sobre un escritorio.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó

Inuyasha dejó su pelea con Miroku y la volteó a ver, se miraba realmente molesta.

-¡Eres un gran tonto!-

Kagome reunió todas sus fuerza y tiró aquel pastelillo fuertemente por los aires haciendo que éste se estrellara en cara de Inuyasha, todos quedaron en silencio, temían ahora por la vida de Kagome, para ese momento el rumor decía que era un asesino en serie que había venido de uno de los lugares más lejanos de todo Japón con su banda de asalta tiendas.

Inuyasha no era una persona paciente y mucho menos compresiva, y al igual que ella tomó lo primero que encontró que en éste caso fue una bola de arroz con mayonesa y al igual que Kagome la tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella, dando justamente en el blanco, la cara de Kagome.

-¡Y tú una niña caprichosa!-

-¡Guerra de comida!- gritaron en la clase.

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono Kagome e Inuyasha.

No pasó ni cinco segundos y todos empezaron a tirarse comida unos a los otros, todo lo que estuviera al alcance lo tomaban y lo tiraban por los aires, era realmente una guerra, guerra que no duró mucho cuando la profesora entró al aula y un plato de fideos cayó sobre su rostro, rostro que parecía estar rojo del enojo.

-¡¿Quién inicio esto?!- gritó molesta.

Todos en el lugar sólo apuntaron hacia dos direcciones, Kagome, que se encontraba detrás de un escritorio e Inuyasha que apenas si había logrado esquivar la comida que se lanzaba por doquier.

-Ambos los quiero en la oficina del director ¡ya!-

0-0-0-0-0

-No esperaba verlos tan pronto a ambos-

Inuyasha y Kagome sólo se daban la espalda el uno al otro con los brazos cruzados con una expresión de molestia en sus rostros.

-Alguien puede explicarme qué pasó-

-Fue culpa de Inuyasha- dijo Kagome sin nada más.

-¡Mi culpa! Tú enloqueciste y empezaste a lanzarme cosas-

-¡Eso no hubiera pasado si tú no te hubieras metido en mi vida!-

-¡No es mi culpa que...!-

-¡Silencio!- gritó el director. –Por lo que veo fue culpa de ambos, así que ambos estarán castigados y como veo que les gusta hablar tanto, les tengo el castigo perfecto, la escuela presentará una obra pronto y no parecen haber muchos alumnos involucrados así que ustedes dos estarán en la obra Romeo y Julieta-

* * *

**Bueno, éste fue mi primer capítulo, más que nada es algo introductorio, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia, etc. Me lo dicen en un review XD!! Gracias por leer.**


	2. Rivales Nuevos

**Hola a todos, gracias a todos por sus reviews X3!! Bien, esta fiction se los dedicó a the Girl Who Stole the Stars (lo siento, te tuve que mencionar en el anterior capítulo, pero hubieron inconvenientes técnicos X3!!) y no, no me he olvidado de los que la estan leyendo, a ustedes también XD!! (en especial a Zuzu por su ayuda en la elaboración) bien sin más dedicatorias, aqui les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste X3!!**

Capítulo 2: Rivales Nuevos

-¡Qué!, ¡Prefiero pasar todo el año limpiando pizarrones antes de tener que trabajar con él! - dijo Kagome muy molesta.

-¡Ja!, como si yo prefiriera más estar contigo en una bobada romántica-

-¡Tendrías suerte!-

-¡Para estar con una niña caprichosa mejor me voy a una guardería!-

-¡¿A quién le dices niña caprichosa?!- gritó molesta.

-¡¿Acaso vez a otra niña caprichosa aquí?!-

-¡Ya basta los dos! Irán a las audiciones, inician hoy en la tarde y está decidido-

-¿Y si me rehúso?- tentó Inuyasha.

-Estoy seguro que en el club de costura necesitan ayuda extra-

-La obra es perfecta- dijo resignado.

0-0-0-0-0

A las cuatro de la tarde ambos estaban en el auditorio de la escuela de mala gana, realmente no querían estar allí pero no tenían otra opción; había cosas peores que estar en una obra escolar.

-Parece que ya tengo ayudantes para la obra de primavera, soy Kaede y soy la encargada de que ustedes dos cumplan con cada ensayo-

-Genial, una anciana nos vigilará ahora- dijo Inuyasha pesadamente.

-¡Eres un irrespetuoso!- le corrigió Kagome.

-Hmph, es la verdad-

-Una anciana ¿no?- dijo Kaede con una mirada matadora. –Veo que ya tengo a mi Romeo-

-¿Ah? De qué habla-

-Necesito un hombre que use mallas para ser Romeo, esa es la razón por la cuál no había tenido voluntarios para ésta obra-

-¡Está loca!-

-No, sólo anciana- dijo irónicamente.

Kagome no pudo evitar reírse hasta llorar, era demasiado divertido todo eso, Inuyasha avergonzado en público, tan sólo por eso ese castigo valdría la pena.

-Muy divertida verdad señorita Higurashi, bueno no se preocupe que usted será Julieta-

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no dije nada-

-Está decidido mi Romeo y mi Julieta-

0-0-0-0-0

-Buenos días Kagome-

-Buenos días Yuka- dijo bostezando.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, es sólo que tuve que venir temprano-

-Es cierto, tu castigo-

-Sí, todo por el imbécil de Inuyasha-

-Cierto, me comentaron que estarán en la obra de primavera como Romeo y Julieta-

-Ni me lo recuerdes que intento olvidarlo, es como si él planeara todo lo que hace para hacerme sufrir-

-Eres muy exagerada Kagome, además ¿no te parece lindo?-

-¿Q-Qué?-

-Sí, es muy lindo, he de admitir que es diferente, pero es muy lindo- dijo Yuka en forma soñadora.

-No sé qué le vez, es realmente insoportable-

-Pero lindo- puntualizó ella.

Kagome se quedó pensativa por un momento, no podía negarle eso, es decir a pesar de todo no era alguien mal parecido pero eso no sería algo que admitiría, además cada vez que lo miraba lo único que quería hacer era matarlo.

-A un lado niña- dijo Inuyasha entrando al salón y empujando a Kagome.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-

-Sí no quieres que te empujen no estorbes y quítate-

-¡Eres un tonto!-

Inuyasha sólo le levantó una mano mientras caminaba y la ignoró descaradamente; no se pondría a pelear con ella, además la última vez que lo hizo terminó por interpretar un personaje con mallas.

Las primeras dos clases terminaron bastante rápido, y ahora les tocaba deporte, sin duda la clase favorita de Inuyasha; se alistaron todos y se dirigieron al gimnasio. Todos empezaron a hacer diferentes cosas con los diversos objetos que habían en el lugar, pero sin duda Inuyasha se llevaba todas las miradas, era tan bueno en lo que hacía, en cada salto, en cada carrera, ¡en todo!, todas las chicas lo miraban embobadas y soñadoramente; él por su parte se sentía como pez en el agua, y le gustaba sentir esas miradas de admiración, eso hacía que se dedicara más y lo hiciera mejor.

-Vaya Inuyasha eres realmente bueno-

-Sí, ya quisiera yo tu destreza-

-¿Cómo haces tan bien lo saltos?-

Todos los hombres se acercaban por primera vez a él y le hacían miles de preguntas, más que nada porque sabían que esa era la manera perfecta de conseguir chicas.

-Vaya Inuyasha, aprendes rápido, ahora podrás tener a cualquier chica del salón- dijo en forma pícara Miroku.

-Tú de nuevo ¿de dónde saliste?- dijo con una expresión de cansancio.

-Donde hayan chicas me hallarás, además, es gimnasia, es donde mejor se pueden apreciar-

-Eres todo un pervertido ¿lo sabias?-

-Yo me considero más como un científico en el área femenina, además no hay nada de malo en observar y tocar de vez en cuando- dijo con una expresión de perversión.

-Lo que digas-

-Veo que captaste la atención de quien querías-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De la joven Higurashi, sabía que si le ponías empeño lo conseguirás-

-¡¿Qué parte de que no me interesa ella no entiendes?!- gritó molesto.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, a mi nada se me escapa, ésta, al final de cuentas, es mi área-

-No tienes remedio-

-Además, si sigues así podrías convertirte en nuestro representantes en los juegos olímpicos entre las escuelas de Japón-

-¡Ja! Como si esa cosa pudiera quitarme el puesto- se escuchó del otro lado del salón.

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había dicho eso, y en la otra punta se podía ver un chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro largo con atado con una cola.

-Es el joven Kouga- dijeron las mujeres en forma soñadora.

-Veo que te crees mucho- dijo Inuyasha con una media sonrisa.

-No me creo, lo soy. Soy el representante en los juegos olímpicos y además el capitán del equipo de basketball "Los Lobos"-

-¡Ja! Si juegas tan bien como hablas debes de ser todo un experto-

-El mejor-

Ambos se lanzaron miradas desafiantes. Kouga era por mucho el mejor deportista de la escuela e Inuyasha era increíblemente competitivo.

-Si las cosas son como dices pruébalo y vénceme en una carrera de 100 metros- retó Inuyasha

-Cuando quieras-

Ambos se alistaron en la pista de salida, Miroku se acercó a ellos y con un ademán de manos les dio la iniciativa para salir; ambos corrieron velozmente, jamás habían visto semejante carrera. Kouga empezó por llevar la delantera por muy poco pero luego Inuyasha lo alcanzaba y lo rebasaba por un poco, y así se mantuvieron durante toda la pista, pero al final Inuyasha logró llegar en primer lugar tan sólo por unos cuantos centímetros.

-¡Bien Inuyasha! Le ganaste a Kouga- dijo Miroku.

-Ja, eso jamás fue un reto- dijo orgulloso.

-¡Ese perro rabioso sólo tuvo suerte!- gritó Kouga intentando recuperar el aire.

-¡¿A quién le dijiste eso, lobo sarnoso?!-

-¡A ti!-

-¡Repítelo una vez más y no vivirás para contarlo!- amenazó Inuyasha.

-¿Quieres pelear?- incitó Koga.

-Ja, cuando quieras-

-Inuyasha, esto no es necesario, ya le ganaste, no tienes que probarle nada- intentó calmarlo Miroku.

-No importa ya, puedes jurar Inuyasha que ya tienes un nuevo contrincante y créeme esto no se quedará así, competiremos de nuevo y yo seré el ganador-

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo-

Ese día Inuyasha ganó un nuevo rival, Kouga, pero no parecía que le molestará en lo absoluto, para él era sólo una prueba para demostrarles a todos que él era el mejor sin importar qué.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome llevaba esperando casi media hora en el auditorio, Kaede tampoco parecía estar muy contenta, Inuyasha no estaba y sin él no podían empezar a ensayar u hacer otra cosa. Después de esperar casi 45 minutos Inuyasha apareció por fin como siempre con esa expresión desinteresada en su rostro.

-Llegas tarde- citó Kaede.

-Lo siento, pero no me dejaron salir del gimnasio, ese es el problema cuando se es demasiado bueno-

-¡Déjate de tonterías y empecemos!- dijo Kaede molesta.

-Como diga anciana- contestó él con un ademán con la mano.

-Bien, como primera tarea tendrán que pintar la escenografía de la obra-

-Pensé que eso lo hacía todo el elenco- dijo Kagome.

-Le recuerdo señorita que esto es un castigo, no se ganaron estos papeles-

-Eeeeh, de acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Kaede los llevó en donde se encontraba la pintura y otras herramientas para poder pintar todo la escenografía, ambos tomaron una brocha y se pusieron a trabajar. Kagome decidió que quería pintar como primero las nubes, así que tomó una escalera y una brocha para empezar, por otro lado a Inuyasha sólo se lo mirabas moverse de una lado a otro con muchas cosas, escaleras, brochas, pintura, etc. Todo parecía ir bien, no habían gritos ni peleas hasta que Inuyasha topó la escalera que cargaba con la escalera que estaba en medio del escenario la cual a su vez sostenía a Kagome, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y se sujetara fuertemente de esa nube sujetada por un par de sogas; la escalera de Kagome calló al piso haciéndola balancearse sobre la nube de cartón.

-Oh Dios mío...- musitó Kaede.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme!- gritó Kagome.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada una de las sogas que sostenía la nube se rompió haciendo que Kagome se balanceara hacia una esquina del auditorio y se estrellara sobre una pila de latas de pintura.

-¿Kagome, te encuentras bien?- gritó Kaede corriendo hacia donde Kagome estaba.

Kagome se encontraba llena de pintura por todos lados y algo adolorida, pero sin mayores contratiempos; Inuyasha sólo la miraba con algo de presunción, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que fuera su culpa que ella casi hubiera muerto.

-Quién... ¿quién lo hizo?- dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie y con cara asesina.

-Inuyasha, debes de tener más cuidado- regañó Kaede.

-Ja, para qué se pone en medio de mi camino, además con esa pintura encima de su rostro nadie podrá ver su espantosa cara, le hice un favor al mundo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No te soporto!, ¡Eres el ser más despreciable que conozco!- gritó Kagome enfurecida.

-Y tú el ser más horrible que he conocido, pero ni modo- dijo sin interés.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-

-Suficiente Kagome, ve a limpiarte por hoy terminamos-

Kagome sólo le dio una última mirada asesina a Inuyasha, se las pagaría, esto no terminaba aquí, ella se las vengaría, él aún no sabía quién era Kagome Higurashi.

**Espero que les haya gustado, no considero que fuera largo X3!!. Bueno intentó actualizar cada semana y generalmente soy muy puntal, sólo existen ocasiones que no puedo o estoy agobiada con los estudios y tareas, creo que me entienden. Ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, etc. me la mandan a un review XD!! gracias por leer.**


	3. ¿Mi amigo o mi enemigo?

**Bueno, como les dije, a la semana X3!! me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que éste les guste tanto como me me gusto a mí XD!! bien sin mas que decir, los dejo con el cap. 3**

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿Mi amigo o Mi enemigo?

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Miroku.

-¿Miroku?-

-Buenos días- sonrió él.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-Entreno de porristas, no esperarás a que me lo pierda-

-Tenía que habérmelo imaginado-

-¿Y tú?-

-Sólo me levanté temprano, nada más-

-Seguro que no es por venir a ver a Higurashi ¿verdad?- dijo picaramente.

Inuyasha detuvo su marcha en ese momento, ya no sabía en qué idioma hablarle a él para que entendiera que él no estaba interesado en ella.

-¡Estás sordo o qué! Ya te he dicho que ella no me interesa-

-Yo siento que hay algo entre ustedes dos-

-Odio puro y sincero, nada más- dijo con una expresión de molestia.

-Ya saben lo que dicen, del amor al odio sólo hay un paso-

-¡Eres imposible!, ¡Esa niña no me gusta, es fea, caprichosa y grita demasiado!-

-Como digas, pero cuando menos lo sientas el amor vendrá a ti-

Miroku siguió caminando muy feliz, a él siempre le gustaba tener la razón y generalmente la tenía, no había poder en éste mundo que lo hiciera cambiar su perspectiva de la vida; Inuyasha por otra parte prefirió resignarse ante la mentalidad de aquel estudiante; qué podía esperar de alguien que su mayor interés eran las mujeres y todo lo que tenía que ver con ellas.

Entraron al salón, pero por la hora no había llegado nadie todavía, exceptuando por Kagome que estaba terminando de limpiar las ventanas.

-Buenos días Señorita Kagome- dijo Miroku.

-Buenos días Miroku- dijo ella acercándose a él –Veo que vino temprano-

-Así soy yo, un hombre madrugador- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-A un lado niña- dijo Inuyasha entrando.

-¡Mi nombre es Kagome! Ka-go-me, sólo por si tu pequeño cerebro no lo procesa- dijo molesta.

-Yo no soy el qué anda copiando en mis exámenes-

-¡No te soporto!-

-Pues no te queda de otra así que hazte a la idea- dijo de mala gana.

Kagome prefirió ignorarlo antes de que esa pelea ocasionara que la castigaran de nuevo. Tomó asiento en su lugar y no dijo nada más, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo que ella sin decir comentario alguno, Kagome sólo lo vio de reojo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Terminaron los primeros tres períodos de clase y llegó la hora del receso. Cada estudiante se paró de su pupitre y empezó a salir del salón.

-Hey Inuyasha, ¿qué te parece si jugamos un partido de basketball?- preguntó Miroku.

-Claro, si no les importa que los deje en ridículo- respondió de manera divertida.

-Jajaja, vamos-

Inuyasha hizo una pequeña sonrisa; aunque no lo admitiera, era la primera vez que se sentía cómodo con otros estudiantes, todo debido a que Miroku, fuera la razón que tuviera, se había vuelto el amigo de él. Inuyasha intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo, cosa que le pareció bastante extraño, lo intentó de nuevo y el mismo resultado.

-Inuyasha ¿vienes?- dijo Miroku en la puerta del salón.

-No... no puedo- dijo luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

Kagome sólo hizo una sonrisa disimulada y lo miró maliciosamente.

-Espero que te guste tu asiento, porque estarás en él por bastante tiempo- se mofó enseñando un pequeño frasco de pegamento -Feliz receso- dijo por último saliendo del salón.

-¡Que!, ¡Maldita niña!, ¡Espera a que salga de aquí, me las pagaras!-

0-0-0-0-0

-Hola Kagome-

-Hola Sango-

-Tiempo sin verte-

-Lo mismo digo, hey ¿no es hora de tu práctica de volleyball?-

-Sí, ahí me dirigía, ¿tú a donde vas?-

-Me pidieron traer unos materiales para el taller de pintura en el armario de útiles-

-Ok, no tardes mucho, recuerda que a tú sección les toca ensayo y ya sabes que el profesor de música es poco comprensivo con la impuntualidad-

-Sí, nos vemos Sango-

-Adiós- se despidió con una cálida sonrisa.

Kagome se dirigió al armario de útiles con una sonrisa y tartamudeando una canción que había escuchado hace poco.

El mundo he de cambiar para ir a un futuro ideal en donde no reine el mal

_lo haré con decisión, un mundo lleno de esplendor es mi ilusión... pero un_

_día te conocí y encontré motivo para vivir..._

-Creo que es aquí- dijo llegando y abriendo una puerta.

Kagome se adentró un poco más y jaló de una pequeña cuerda encima de su cabeza para encender la luz. Vio muchos materiales en los estantes y empezó a buscar unas brochas y un poco de pintura.

-Veamos... creo que esto es...-

Pero antes de poder tomar cualquier cosa escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba justo a sus espaldas; Kagome corrió a ella e intentó abrirla pero le fue imposible.

-Jajaja, espero que te guste el lugar porque pasarás mucho tiempo allí- escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-...¿Inuyasha?-

-Feliz día- dijo con ironía.

-¡Inuyasha!, ¡Sácame de aquí en este momento!, ¡INUYASHA!-

0-0-0-0-0

-No entiendo Miroku, por qué rayos tenemos que hacer esto-

-Cantar una canción en el festival de primavera es tradición de los de tercer año-

-Es tan bobo como esa tonta obra-

-Mira el lado positivo, perdemos clases-

-Si lo vemos desde ese punto...-

-Bien, desde el principio- dijo el profesor de música con una varita en la mano.

Todos tomaron un poco de aire y se prepararon de nuevo para empezar a cantar cuando escucharan la puerta del salón de música somatarse al abrirse.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Kagome llegando al lugar.

-Mira quién logro salir- musitó.

-¿Señorita, ya vio la hora?-

-No es mi culpa, ese desgraciado me encerró en una armario- dijo Kagome casi histérica.

Todos voltearon a ver a Inuyasha que sólo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Es eso cierto?-

-No sé de que habla, ella está loca- dijo sin interés.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Él lo hizo, está mintiendo!-

-¿Tienes pruebas?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Bueno... no, pero...-

-Señorita, no permitiré que venga a hacer este escándalo en mi clase sin pruebas-

-Pero...-

-Queda castigada-

-¡Fue culpa de él!-

-Es mi última palabra-

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Vienes Inuyasha?- preguntó Miroku.

-No puedo, tengo ensayo ¿recuerdas?-

-Cierto, feliz tarde entonces-

Inuyasha caminó al auditorio, sabiendo que habría una furiosa chica esperándolo con cuchillo en mano, aunque la verdad no le molestaba, era muy divertido salirse con la suya.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo entrando.

-Veo que hoy vino puntal- dijo Kaede

-Sí, empecemos de una vez-

-Bien, hoy daremos inicios a los ensayos. Kagome sube al escenario, igual tu Inuyasha-

Kagome subió y lo vio con una mirada asesina, Inuyasha sólo la observó divertidamente.

-Empezaremos con la escena del baile entre Julieta y Romeo, ya saben donde se enamoran uno del otro-

Se escuchó una canción de fondo y las demás personas que habían formado el elenco empezaron a bailar al compás de la música. Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome bruscamente y empezó a hacer lo mismo. El baile empezó tranquilamente, hasta que Inuyasha sintió un pisotón provocando en él un pequeño gesto de dolor.

-¡Fíjate donde pones tus pies!- dijo Inuyasha adolorido.

-Fíjate TÚ donde pongo mis pies-

El baile continuó y de vez en cuando se podía notar a Inuyasha hacer una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo que Kagome hacía una pequeña sonrisa; después de ensayar la coreografía media hora, el ensayo de ese día por fin había concluido.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, los veo mañana- dijo Kaede para finalizar la clase.

-A la próxima vez trata de bailar mejor, eres demasiado torpe- regañó Kagome a Inuyasha.

-¡Yo!, ¡Tú me has fuiste la que me pisabas con tus enormes pies!-

-Si no fueras tan torpe eso no hubiera sucedido-

-¡Eres insoportable!-

-Y tú igual pero no te queda de otra más que aguantarme- dijo ella con ironía.

0-0-0-0-0

Era una hermosa mañana y todos los estudiantes se encontraban de un lado para otro con diferentes materiales para la decoración de la feria de primavera, se miraban carteles, flores, adornos, mantas, entre otras cosas.

-¡Kagome! Un poco más a tu derecha- señaló Sango

-Entendido- dijo ella.

Kagome se encontraba colocando una manta con la frase "Festival de Primavera" encima de la entrada principal del colegio; se puso de puntillas sobre la enorme escalera para poder ajustar correctamente la manta, pero con lo que no contaba era con el viento de esa mañana soleada; una fuerte ventisca sopló en la escuela volando cientos de carteles y otros materiales. Kagome, que se encontraba intentando acomodar aquella manta, al sentir el fuerte viento perdió todo equilibrio agarrándose fuertemente de la parte superior de la manta.

-¡Kagome!- gritó Sango.

Kagome se sostuvo tan bien como pudo, pero la manta empezó a rasgarse hasta romperse, haciendo así que Kagome cayera del segundo nivel del edificio.

-¡Kagome no!- gritó Sango.

Kagome sólo vio lentamente cómo la manta se rompía sintiendo así su cuerpo caer, cerró sus ojos pensando que ese sería su fin; mas sin embargo, al caer sintió como algo suave la sostuvo antes de tocar el piso, abrió sus ojos lentamente y fijó su vista hacia arriba, allí pudo toparse con un par de ojos color miel que la miraban intrigado.

-¿Kagome, estás bien?- dijo Sango acercándose a la escena.

-Yo... yo creo que sí- dijo algo desubicada.

-Fíjate bien en lo que haces niña, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte y no estaré por aquí cerca para salvar tu pellejo- dijo Inuyasha soltándola bruscamente en el suelo.

-Tú... tú me salvaste- dijo Kagome incrédula.

-¿Ah?...Hmph, no, sólo me encargué de que el piso no se manchara de sangre- dijo pesadamente entrando así a la escuela.

Kagome sólo observó cómo aquel chico de cabellera plateada caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con esa mirada prepotente y cara de pocos amigos; a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien, él la había rescatado de una muerte segura o de una segura ida al hospital... talvez en Inuyasha había más de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

**Eso es lo que yo llamó un giro en la historia, hablando de giros, ese es (si no estoy mal) el nombre del siguiente capítulo, Un Giro en Nuestra Relación. Los espero ver-leer en el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces XD!!**


	4. Problemas

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegro que les esté gustando mi historia. Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste X3!!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Problemas

Salió de nuevo temprano ese día, no le gustaba mucho compartir con su familia que se diga, a él le gustaba más estar solo, al final de cuentas lo había estado así casi toda su vida, es decir nunca había hecho amigos, en su familia su padre siempre había tenido preferencia por su hermano mayor y a pesar de que él no se encontraba en el país debido a sus estudios, Inuyasha no tenía una muy buena relación con su hermano, prefería estar en cualquier otro lado que no fuera su casa.

-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, es el famoso Inuyasha- se escuchó de entre la sombras.

-¡¿Quién está allí?!- dijo a la defensiva.

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio. Inuyasha sólo pasaba la mirada por cada esquina, por cada sombra, por cada callejón, por cada casa, por cada rincón de esa calle, pero no pudo ver nada... hasta que escuchó una pisada a su derecha, haciendo que se pusiera en posición de combate.

-He escuchado mucho sobre ti - dijo saliendo de las sombras.

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres?- dijo viéndolo de manera prepotente.

-Soy Naraku-

-Hmph-

-Se dice que eres todo un experto en el arte de manejar espadas-

-¿Y eso a ti qué?-

-He escuchado que te han echado ya de ocho escuelas diferentes, dicen que eres un gran guerrero...-

-Veo que alguien hizo su tarea hoy- dijo con arrogancia.

-Eres bueno con la espada, quiero ver qué tan bueno eres en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, porque aquí nadie es mejor que yo-

-Parece que alguien está muy confiado el día de hoy... pero si una pelea quieres, una pelea tendrás-

0-0-0-0-0

-Hola Inuya... ¡¿Pero qué te pasó?!- dijo Miroku exaltado.

-No seas tan escandaloso, sólo es un pequeño rasguño-

-Te rompiste el labio inferior, fue duro el golpe-

-Él que me hizo esto terminó peor, ahora sabrá que no debe de meterse conmigo- dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

-Veo que los rumores no eren falsos por completo jeje- dijo Miroku algo nervioso.

-Yo jamás dije que lo fueran-.

-Inuyasha, buenos días- dijo Kagome llegando.

-¿Y tú qué quieres niña?- respondió pesadamente.

Kagome llegó con una gran sonrisa y con una pequeña cajita envuelta en un pañuelo de color verde amarrado con una moña en la parte de arriba. Miroku hizo una sonrisa algo pícara y se levantó –Se me olvidó que tengo que regresar un libro a la biblioteca, ya vengo- dijo dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Inuyasha, él sólo le dio una mirada matadora y no dijo nada al respecto.

-Gracias por lo de ayer- dijo Kagome cálidamente – Te traje esto, es un plato de sushi, espero que te guste-

Kagome desamarró el pañuelo y abrió el plato enfrente de Inuyasha, enseñando así varios bocadillos de diferentes aspectos y colores con un olor exquisito. Inuyasha lo examinó detenidamente y luego la vio a ella.

-No quiero nada de ti-

Después de esa corta frase, tiró el plato con su mano al piso, regando todo el contenido en el mismo. Inuyasha se paró y se alejó de allí sin más que decir, saliendo así del salón. Kagome se quedó atónita al ver eso, la verdad le había costado reaccionar un poco, ya que no entendía como es que alguien podía hacer algo como eso.

-...Inuyasha...- musitó mientras miraba la comida en el piso -¡Eres un gran imbécil!- gritó frustrada –"_Yo que me dediqué en hacerle eso, en qué rayos estaba pensando, es sólo un patán cualquiera ¡Pues que haga lo que quiera!"_ –

0-0-0-0-0

Terminaron las clases temprano ese día, al menos así lo sintió él, ese día no había ensayo de la obra, así que salió temprano para poder ir y conocer la ciudad. Se habían mudado ya hace casi una semana y en todo ese tiempo, por los castigos que había tenido, no había podido conocer nada.

-Talvez puedo ir a uno de esos famosos templos, dicen que dan fortuna y esas cosas- dijo viendo a las nubes –Además así tendré una razón para llegar tarde a casa- terminó con una sonrisa.

Caminó bastante, la verdad, sólo quería alejarse tanto como le fuera posible de su familia; a veces sentía que si viajaba lo suficiente eso alejaría a su familia o quizás a su pasado de él.

-Vean quién anda por aquí... estos lugares son muy peligroso si andas solo-

Inuyasha se volteó al escuchar aquella voz detrás de él y notó un rostro familiar, era aquel sujeto de ojos violetas que lo había retado en la mañana; tenía puesto un collarín y varias vendas encima, también se le podía ver varios hematomas en todo el cuerpo y un ojo hinchado.

-¿Qué, no te bastó con la paliza de hoy en la mañana?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te subestimé... pero veamos que haces con más de uno...-

Se escucharon pasos por cada entrada de la calle, y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos varios muchachos rodearon a Inuyasha con garrotes, botellas de vidrios rotos y en algunos se podían observar bates de baseball.

-Que empiece la diversión- dijo Naraku.

-_"...Rayos..."-_

0-0-0-0-0

Salió tarde ese día, tenía un castigo que cumplir ya que su profesor de música no aceptaba los retrasos en clases y menos las mentiras, a al menos eso dijo él. Ella no estaba exactamente feliz, después de lo que Inuyasha le había hecho en la mañana y recordar que era por culpa de él que se había quedado en la tarde, lo único que quería en ese momento era un baño relajante o matar a alguien, pero claro está que optó por el baño relajante.

-Por fin...- dijo con una sonrisa al divisar su casa -Ya veo las gradas del templo de mi casa, ahora sólo iré a tomar un relaj...-

_-¡Crack!-_ escuchó en la siguiente esquina.

-¡¿Quién está allí?!- dijo asustada.

Kagome se mantuvo inmóvil, sólo esperando una respuesta o talvez ver algo, un perro, un gato o una persona caminar y seguir su rumbo. Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde para ese entonces y todo estaba bastante solitario, sin contar que la luz del sol no tardaría mucho en desvanecerse, dándoles a los criminales la pauta para salir a "trabajar". Ella se acercó un poco a aquella esquina pero de nuevo lo volvió a escuchar _– ¡Crack!- _.

-Le advierto que soy experta en... en tiro al arco y tengo mis cosas conmigo- mintió.

Se escucharon unos pasos y Kagome sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, pero eso desapareció al ver un cuerpo caer rápidamente al suelo, y un pequeño río de sangre corrió de aquel cuerpo inmovil. Kagome se espantó un poco al ver eso y no sabía si acercarse o mejor ir a un lugar a llamar a la policía; lo pensó rápidamente y decidió ir a buscar un teléfono público, pero algo hizo que se quedará en donde estaba.

-"¿_Eso es... una cabellera plateada?"_... ¿Inuyasha?–

0-0-0-0-0

Le dolía mucho el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo y su cabeza no era de menos, abrió los ojos pesadamente y una luz lo cegó por un momento, subió su brazo para evitar que la luz siguiera llegando a sus ojos y poco a poco su vista se aclaró logrando así divisar algo, era un... un...

-¿Un conejo rosa?-

Inuyasha levantó aquel animal de felpa y se sintió desubicado; se sentó con algo de dificultad y vio que estaba recostado sobre una cama con sábanas rosas, es más, casi todo de ese lugar tenía más de algo rosa.

-¿Dónde... dónde estoy?- se preguntó confundido.

-¡¿Qué haces levantado?!- escuchó decir.

-¿Ah?-

La vio parada en el marco de la puerta, aún tenía encima el uniforme del instituto; lo observó meticulosamente y pudo darse cuenta que tenía manchas de sangre en la falda y en la blusa.

-"_¿Está lastimada?"-_ pensó desubicado.

-Recuéstate, pues no pienso volver a cerrar tus heridas- dijo cruzando los brazos, en un tono de regaño.

-_"¿Heridas?..."_-

Se vio a sí mismo y notó las vendas que tenía en su cuerpo, también notó que no tenía puesta su camisa y que su pecho estaba lleno de vendajes que empezaban desde su hombro y terminaban por rodearle la cintura. Entonces recordó.

-La pelea...- musitó.

-Eres demasiado problemático, por eso te pasan estas cosas- dijo ella entrando a su habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó él.

-Estás en mi casa, era el lugar más cercano para poder atenderte-

Kagome se paró enfrente de su escritorio y empezó a buscar entre los cajones, después de un período corto de tiempo sacó una caja que parecían ser pastillas, tomó dos de ellas y agarró un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesita de noche.

-Tómate esto- dijo dándole las patillas. – Por el golpe en tu cabeza me imagino que debe de dolerte bastante, con esto disminuirá el dolor- dijo con tono algo molesto.

-No necesito de tu ayuda yo...-

-¡Escúchame bien!- amenazó ella –Si no fuera por mi estarías desangrándote allá afuera, así que te quedarás aquí y harás lo que te diga ¡entendido!-

-¡No soy un niño pequeño y no necesito de tu ayuda!- dijo molesto.

-Dime ¿puedes siquiera caminar hacia tu casa?- preguntó ella.

-¡Claro!-

Inuyasha se levantó con algo de pesadez, pero rápidamente perdió el equilibrio haciendo que casi cayera al suelo si no hubiera sido por la intervención rápida de Kagome, ella lo sujetó para que no cayese; lo sujetó también como pudo y lo sentó en la cama.

-No puedes, a penas si puedes moverte, así que deja de ser tan testarudo y quédate quieto- dijo molesta.

Inuyasha no dijo nada después de eso, ella tenía razón, no podía moverse adecuadamente y su casa quedaba demasiado lejos de allí.

-Si necesitas que llame a alguien para que te venga a traer sólo...-

-Nadie vendrá- la cortó él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mi familia no... no está-

-¿Están de viaje?- preguntó curiosa.

-¡Sólo no están!- dijo molesto. –Llamaré a un taxi y me iré de aquí-

-¡No!- corrigió ella.

-¿No?, ¿a qué te refieres con no?- dijo sorprendido.

-No hay nadie que cuide de ti y no permitiré que te vayas sólo así, te quedarás por hoy aquí-

-¡Estás loca! Esto es...-

-¡No tienes opción! Si alguna herida se abre ¿sabes cómo curarla?-

-Bueno... no, pero...-

-Está dicho, te quedarás aquí-

Inuyasha la vio a los ojos y notó que ella no tenía intenciones de retractarse; dio un suspiro algo resignado y no debatió ya más. En su casa, su padre sería el único que podría atenderle pero hoy había salido fuera de la cuidad y si le decía que algo le había pasado seguramente tendría demasiados problemas, sobre todo porque estaba lastimado por una pelea, además él no regresaría de donde quiera que estuviese en ese momento para ver si se encontraba bien o algo.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Bien, te haré algo de cenar, haz de tener hambre-

-¿No les importará a tus padres?-

-No hay nadie en casa, mis padres salieron con mi abuelo por algo de unas antigüedades y mi hermano se quedó a dormir en la casa de un amigo- dijo sin mucho interés.

Kagome salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Inuyasha se quedó en la habitación de ella y empezó a investigarla minuciosamente, tenía que admitir que tenía un aroma muy peculiar, era agradable. En la mesita de noche tenía una foto con algunas chicas de la clase y una conmemoratoria, ya saben, de esas que escriben sus amigos al final del año escolar, que pases felices vacaciones, cuentas conmigo y ese tipo de cosas.

-... Amigos...-

No pasó demasiado tiempo y Kagome regresó con una sopa de fideos caliente y un poco de té.

-Espero que ésta vez no lo botes- dijo con algo de resentimiento.

-... ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó él seriamente.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta, sé que yo no te agrado y tú tampoco eres mi persona favorita, ha sido así desde que nos conocimos en la oficina del director-

-¡Y por eso debía dejarte desangrarte!- dijo molesta.

-Pudiste haber llamado a un hospital o algo, no sé-

-No todos sólo pensamos en nosotros mismo, además, te conocía, no te dejaría ahí tirado sabiendo que puedo ayudar-

-Hmph...-

-Mejor come antes de que se te enfríe-

Inuyasha observó la sopa y como la comida anterior tenía un muy buen aspecto y un aroma que le abriría apetito incluso a una súper modelo anoréxica.

-Termínate eso, yo iré a tomarme un baño, así que no te muevas de mi habitación ¡entendiste!- amenazó ella.

-Hmph, como si quisiera verte... además, no es como que haya mucho que ver-

-¡Sólo quédate aquí!- gritó saliendo molesta.

Tomó los palillos y probó aquella sopa, al probarla tuvo que admitir que sus papilas gustativas sintieron algo que jamás había sentido, estaba realmente deliciosa.

No tardó mucho en terminar de comer, no recordaba la última vez que había comido algo tan delicioso. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco; aún no estaba muy seguro de porqué ella lo quería ayudar después de todo lo que él había hecho, pero en ese momento eso no pareció importante.

-¡Ahhhh!- escuchó un grito proveniente del baño.

Inuyasha se puso en alerta en ese momento, se levantó rápidamente y caminó tan rápido como sus heridas se lo permitieron abriendo la puerta del baño.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Inuyasha examinando el lugar.

-¡Una araña!- dijo Kagome aplastándola con una revista.

Kagome escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y dirigió su mirada hacia él; Inuyasha la vio sorprendido, Kagome se encontraba, allí, inmóvil, sin prenda alguna. Inuyasha no pudo reaccionar en ese momento, sólo sentía cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban rápidamente.

* * *

**Wiiii otra final, pero aún falta para el verdadero XD!! bien, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, aprecio sus reviews X3!! gracias por leer.**


	5. Un Giro en Nuestra relación

**Lamento no haber actualizado la semana anterior, pero me resulto imposible T-T, pero ni modo. Gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer y espero hacerlos reír de vez en cuando. Bien aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Un giro en nuestra relación

Kagome sintió cómo su rostro se ponía rojo rápidamente por la vergüenza; tomó todo lo que tuvo a la mano, lanzándoselo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sal de aquí!, ¡Pervertido!- gritó eufórica.

-E-Espera- dijo retrocediendo un poco.

Kagome le tiró todo lo se encontraba en el baño, sacando a Inuyasha del mismo y cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

0-0-0-0-0

Salió del baño y regresó a su habitación, pero al entrar no lo encontró allí, le pareció demasiado extraño; examinó su habitación minuciosamente por si se hubiera escondido como un tipo de broma de mal gusto o algo por el estilo, pero estaba vacía.

-¿Inuyasha?- preguntó saliendo de su habitación.

Kagome bajó las gradas y escuchó un par de sonidos en la cocina atrayéndola, así, hacia la misma.

-¿Inuyasha?- dijo entrando en ella.

Lo vio parado en la cocina poniendo los platos en el fregadero, Kagome se acercó a él lentamente y dio un suspiro de alivio al encontrarlo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella.

-¿Uh?... sólo regresaba los platos a donde pertenecen-

-Ya veo, gracias- sonrió cálidamente ella.

-No te emociones, sólo me aburrí de estar en tu cuarto con todas esas cosas rosas-

-Debes de descansar, ya te lo dije...- dijo con un tono de cansancio -Eres tan terco- musitó en lo bajo.

-Hmph... ¿Y tú dónde dormirás?- preguntó algo intrigado.

-¿Yo?, en la habitación de mi hermanito-

-No lo hagas, yo me quedaré en esa y tú quédate en la tuya- dijo casi como orden.

-¿Qué?, No tú...-

-Olvídalo, no pienso quedarme en esa habitación de chicas-

-Está... está bien, ¡pero no vayas a romper nada!-

-Sí, sí, sí-

0-0-0-0-0

La luz del sol la hicieron levantarse ese día, era día sábado por fin; ese día tenía descanso, sin escuela, ni tareas, ni nada, sólo dedicarse a descansar, al menos eso pensó en un principio, luego recordó que Inuyasha estaba en la habitación continua y conociéndolo como lo hacía no tardaría mucho en romper algo. Se levantó con algo de pesadez y vio la hora en el reloj digital de la mesa de a lado.

-7:30 pm- dijo algo somnolienta.

Restregó sus ojos y bostezó para despertarse por completo, se cambió de ropa rápidamente y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de su hermano y chequear que Inuyasha no hubiera hecho nada malo.

-¿Inuyasha?- dijo al tocar la puerta. -¿Inuyasha estás durmiendo?- preguntó mientras abría la puerta -¿Inuyasha?-

Abrió la puerta de la habitación pero no encontró a nadie; vio la cama arreglada perfectamente como si nadie hubiera dormido allí. Salió de la habitación esperando que estuviera en la cocina trayendo algo de comer o algo así.

-¿Inuyasha estás aquí?- dijo entrando a la cocina.

Vio hacia todos los lados pero no encontró a nadie; salió de la misma y fue a buscarlo en otras áreas de la casa, pero todas parecían estar vacías.

-¿Se habrá ido?- se dijo así misma – No puedo creerl...-

Kagome quedó en silencio al ver unas cuantas gotas de sangre enfrente de la entrada de la casa, se acercó a ellas y las tocó con la yema de los dedos, verificando así, si eran frescas o no; aún no se había secado, no podían llevar allí mucho tiempo. Abrió la puerta de la casa y salió de ella, vio que había un pequeño rastro de sangre y lo siguió rápidamente. Corrió un poco y a lo lejos pudo ver a Inuyasha enfrente del templo, admirándolo.

-Inuyasha- dijo ella parando con la respiración agitada.

-No deberías estar durmiendo o algo así- dijo él aún con su fija vista del templo

-¿Yo?, ¡Tú deberías de estar descansando!. ¡Ya viste, estás sangrando!- dijo ella mientras miraba cómo un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizaba por el brazo izquierdo de él.

Inuyasha bajó su vista y vio aquel hilo de sangre correr por su brazo; puso su mano sobre la venda que estaba cubriendo aquella herida, seguramente se había abierto en algún movimiento y él no se había percatado de ello.

-Ven, regresemos- dijo tomándolo de la mano y atrayéndolo hacia la casa.

Inuyasha la vio con algo de sorpresa, era algo muy extraño que alguien lo tomara de la mano, es más, nadie lo había hecho, pero era una sensación bastante cálida, podría decirse que hasta le agradaba.

Regresaron adentro y Kagome lo llevó de nuevo hacia la habitación de ella, sacó una caja, que tenía debajo de la cama de primeros auxilios y tomó el brazo de Inuyasha para volver a sanar aquella herida.

-...Eres tan terco- musitó ella por lo bajo.

-Sí lo soy, pues no hagas esto- dijo moviendo el brazo.

-¡No seas tonto! Si no lo hago se pondrá peor, dame tu brazo-

-Soy demasiado terco ¿recuerdas?-

-¡Inuyasha, quieto!- dijo sujetándolo fuertemente.

-¡No!-

La empujó levemente y se alejó de ella, no quería que lo siguieran ayudando más; le dio la espalda y se puso de brazos cruzados. Kagome sólo lo observó fijamente.

-...Por qué... ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?- preguntó suavemente.

-No necesito ayuda- citó cortante.

-Si la necesitas, todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando-

-Sólo los débiles necesitan ayudan-

Eran tan terco, casi imposible hablar con él, pero debía de haber una razón para que pensara eso, ¿sería para verse rudo?, ¿sólo por imagen? O ¿habría algo más detrás de todo eso?

-Sabes, cuando era pequeña mi madre me regaló una bicicleta, yo tenía como ocho años, pensaba que era lo suficientemente grande y que no necesitaba ayuda para usarla; cada vez que alguien quería ayudarme lo alejaba de mí, pero me hacía mucho daño, me caía constantemente y no fue hasta que dejé que me ayudaran que pude montar mi bicicleta sin accidentes-

-¿Cuál es tú punto?- preguntó exasperado.

-Sólo creo que hasta que tú no te dejes ayudar, seguirás con esas caídas, nada más-

-Ese no es tu problema-

-No, no lo es, pero... te guste o no te voy a ayudar, necesitas que te cure esa herida, a menos que quieras dejar de utilizar tu brazo, por mí está bien-

Inuyasha vio de nuevo aquella herida que cada vez parecía abrirse un poco más, no quería dejar de usar ese brazo, quería vengarse del responsable de esas heridas.

-Como quieras-

Kagome esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y tomó su brazo para curarlo; no tardó mucho tiempo para volver a cerrar aquella herida –Perfecto- dijo al terminar de poner la venda en su lugar. Inuyasha movió su brazo y lo revisó, parecía que estaba todo bien y el sangrado se había detenido.

-Ahora, no hagas movimientos bruscos y tus heridas no tardarán en sanar-

-Sí, sí, ya sé-

-Dime... ¿por qué es que te lastimaron?-

-Sólo una tonta venganza, pero cuando encuentre al responsable me encargaré de...-

-¡NO!- gritó ella.

-¿Ah?-

-Si ya te hicieron esto no me quiero imaginar qué te pueden hacer después-

-Sólo me tomaron desprevenido, además ¿y eso a ti en qué te afecta?-

-Me afecta si soy yo la que te tiene que curar después-

-Pues nadie te pide que lo hagas-

-¡Por qué siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva!-

-Así soy yo te guste o no- dijo sin interés.

Kagome se resignó a seguir peleando con él, no tenía caso intentar racionalizar con alguien que no parecía importarle nada ni nadie.

-Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero causarte más problemas- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No seas tonto, esto no fue...-

Kagome calló de golpe y sólo lo observó intrigada; Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y la vio algo confundido.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ahora qué dije?- preguntó sin entender.

-Es sólo que... eso fue muy... considerado-

Inuyasha pensó un poco en lo que había dicho y la verdad es que si se escuchó bastante considerado de su parte y él no era considerado con nadie, bastante extraño proviniendo de él.

-Hmph, tómalo como quieras-

Kagome sonrió cálidamente viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, Inuyasha volteó su rostro sintiendo la mirada fija de ella, era algo dulce y suave; la vio de reojo y parecía que sus ojos desprendían una cierta luz, no pudo entender muy bien qué significaba, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran así, generalmente lo miraban con desprecio o para juzgarlo.

-Yo... yo debo de irme- dijo sin más.

-Claro, te acompañaré-

-No es neces...-

-Lo haré igual- dijo sonriendo.

Salieron de la casa en silencio, Inuyasha mantenía su vista en el firmamento y Kagome sólo caminaba con esa sonrisa aún, sus facciones eran relajadas y suaves, parecía estar de muy buen humor. Llegaron al inicio de las gradas que llevaban a su casa, eran bastante empinadas y extensas. Inuyasha las observó minuciosamente y notó que esas gradas estaban casi en forma vertical y que no podían tener menos de unos 150 escalones.

-¿Quién te ayudó?- preguntó mientras empezaban a bajar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin entender ella.

-Me refiero, para traerme a tu casa-

-Nadie- respondió ella sin interés.

-¡No mientas!- dijo algo molesto.

-¿Mentir?, te dije la verdad, nadie me ayudó- dijo con una expresión de molestia.

-Eso es... imposible, hubiera sido...-

-No fue fácil, he de admitir, pero bueno- dijo continuando con el descenso.

Descendieron de las gradas de la casa y enfrente de las mismas había un taxi que habían llamado antes.

-Nos vemos el lunes- dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-...Sí, nos vemos- dijo sin más.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome corrió hacia la escuela, ese día se había quedado dormida y si no se daba prisa no terminaría a tiempo con la limpieza del aula.

-Vaya, ya es tarde- dijo mientras corría.

Siguió con su rumbo hacia la escuela cuando topó con algo o mejor dicho con alguien; cayó pesadamente al suelo botando todos sus libros.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo recogiendo sus cosas.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- escuchó decir de manera escalofriante.

Kagome levantó la vista y vio a un hombre de aspecto escalofriante, tenía unos lentes oscuros y estaba vestido con una playera negra y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color.

-Yo... yo debo de irme- dijo poniéndose de pie.

El tomó por le brazo e impidió que ella continuara con su curso, Kagome forcejó un poco pero él era demasiado fuerte.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo atrayéndola así él.

-¡Suélteme ahora!- gritó ella.

-Eres una mala niña, las niñas malas necesitan ser castigadas-

-¡Suélteme!- dijo gritó ella pegándole una patada en la ingle.

Aquel hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas por el dolor, ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr lejos de allí, mas sin embargo aquel sujeto la tomó por el tobillo haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

-Me las pagarás-

Kagome intentó huir pero él se posó encima de ella y la sujetó fuertemente por ambas muñecas.

-Vamos a divertirnos un poco-

-¡Nooo!- gritó ella.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-

Kagome sólo vio cómo aquel hombre volaba por los aires y caí encima de un bote de basura; ella se sentó en el piso y vio aquel individuo de cabellera plateada enfrente de ella de una manera muy protectora.

-...Inuyasha...-

-¿Kagome, estás bien?- preguntó él.

-... Sí, estoy bien- dijo un poco sorprendida.

Aquel sujeto se paró de donde estaba y vio a Inuyasha de manera desafiante, Inuyasha por otro lado sólo hizo una sonrisa burlesca y le regresó la mirada.

-Querías diversión... te daré diversión...- dijo Inuyasha por último.

Kagome sólo vio cómo Inuyasha tomaba aquel hombre y lo lanzaba por los aires nuevamente. Kagome cerró sus ojos y escuchó cómo aquel hombre era golpeado fuertemente, de vez en cuando escuchaba a Inuyasha reírse o decir algún comentario ingenioso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la pelea terminara y como era de imaginarse Inuyasha había ganado.

-Piénsalo bien antes de intentar volver a lastimar a alguien ¡escuchaste!- gritó mientras miraba aquel hombre correr lejos de ellos -Bien, la primera pelea de la mañana- dijo con una sonrisa –Kagome levántate y vamos, o llegarás a tarde a cumplir tu castigo- dijo indiferente.

Kagome lo observó detenidamente, casi incrédula, él le regresó la mirada y arqueó una ceja sin entender a que se debía eso.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Me... me llamaste Kagome- dijo sin creerlo.

-Así te llamas ¿no?, vamos que ya es tarde- dijo tomando su mochila del suelo.

Kagome se paró feliz y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias... de nuevo-

-Hmph, sólo lo hice por...-

Kagome se acercó a él y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, Inuyasha abrió sus ojos por completo y la volteó a ver un poco sonrojado por eso.

-Vamos, ya es tarde- dijo corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

* * *

**Me huele a amor en el aire, bueno espero que les haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo sabremos un poco más de la vida de Inuyasha. Capítulo 6: Su familia. Gracias por leer X3!!**


	6. Su Familia

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews X3!! Me alegra que les guste la fic hasta donde va por hoy y a los que leen y no dejan nada, pues también, me alegra que lean algo de lo que escribo. Bien, espero que les guste este capítulo y sin más que decir, aquí los dejo con el capítulo sexto.**

Capítulo 6: Su Familia

Se sentaron a recibir la lección de ese día, como siempre, Inuyasha se mantenía con su vista perdida en un punto fijo aún pensando en lo sucedido en la mañana, en aquel cálido beso que ella le había dado; de vez en cuando la volteaba ver de reojo y siempre estaba con esa sonrisa en los labios, era extraño pero ella parecía siempre ser muy cálida.

Terminaron las clases de ese día, se alistó como siempre, tomó sus libros, los metió adentro de su mochila y no dijo más, aún se encontraba muy pensativo, incluso Miroku le había dicho que él estaba extraño.

-Hey, ¿nos vamos?-

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y éste casi tira todo al verla tan cerca de él, ella se mantenía como siempre con una sonrisa y una mirada cálida.

-¿I-irnos?- preguntó sin entender.

-Sí, los ensayos ¿recuerdas?-

-_" Lo había olvidado"_ Claro-

Caminaron juntos hacia el auditorio, ninguno de los dos se decía nada. Kagome se mantenía con la mirada al frente, siempre con esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro e Inuyasha sólo la miraba disimuladamente de vez en cuando. Llegaron al auditorio y Kaede ya se encontraba allí con todo el elenco.

-Veo que ésta vez vinieron juntos, bien prepárense-

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-Daremos inicio a los ensayos del guión, así que ambos al escenario-

Kagome e Inuyasha subieron al escenario y tomaron los guiones, esperando así, las instrucciones de Kaede.

-Bien, ensayaremos la escena quinta, ya saben en donde Romeo y Julieta se dan el primer beso **(N/A A pesar de que se cree que sólo en el final hay beso, lo hay en el inicio de la historia, en la escena V)-**

-¡Qué cosa!- gritó Inuyasha.

-¿Algún problema Inuyasha?- preguntó Kaede de manera amenazante.

-¡Yo no pienso besarla!-

-¡Qué!, ¿tengo algo malo?- dijo Kagome con una expresión de molestia.

-No, bueno sí, es decir...bueno...-

-No te preocupes, no les pediré un beso, no todavía. Bien empiezan los Capuletos a hablar- dijo señalando a tres personas del elenco.

Inuyasha y Kagome se pusieron un poco al lado, esperando su momento para entrar a escena.

-No sabía que te molestara tanto besarme- susurró molesta Kagome.

-Pues yo no sabía que quisieras tanto besarme- respondió él pesadamente.

-¡Yo no quiero besarte!- dijo con un tono más elevado de voz.

-Pues no parece, primero me das un beso en la mejilla al venir acá y ahora te quejas porque yo no quiero besarte- señaló él.

-¡Eres un tonto!- gritó pegándole con el libreto en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?!- gritó él poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza.

-¡Nada!, lo que hice por un gesto de amistad ¡No porque quisiera algo contigo!, ¡Jamás querría algo con alguien como tú!-

-¡Pues excelente porque yo no quiero nada con una niña gritona y fea!-

-¡No te soporto!-

-¡Yo tampoco!-

-¡Bien!-

-¡Bien!-

Ambos se vieron de manera desafiante, sólo pensando en lo mucho que detestaban al otro, no sabían ni cómo habían podido ser tan amable con el otro, no pensaban que el otro se lo mereciese.

Inuyasha hizo un pequeño gruñido y se dio la vuelta sin más, yendo así, a la salida del auditorio, sólo pensando en lo último que ella había dicho –"_¡Jamás querría algo con alguien como tú!"- _todas las personas lo trataban igual, nadie miraba más allá de su apariencia.

-...Todos son iguales...- musitó con una cara llena de rencor.

-¡Inuyasha, espera! No han terminado los ensayos- dijo Kaede.

-¡Terminaron para mí!-

0-0-0-0-0

Empezaron las clases nuevamente, como siempre ella estaba temprano por la limpieza del aula. Los demás estudiantes empezaron a entrar de poco en poco, ella tomó asiento y los vio a todos con esa cara alegre, a todos menos a Inuyasha; pasado un poco el tiempo lo vio entrar con Miroku, se le veía bastante serio.

-Señorita Kagome, buenos días- dijo Miroku acercándose a ella.

-Buenos días Joven Miroku- le sonrió ella.

-Inuyasha, no seas mal educado, saluda- regañó Miroku.

Inuyasha no le dijo nada y siguió de largo, ignorando por completo a Kagome. Kagome lo volteó a ver sin entender el porqué de esa actitud; generalmente le diría algún comentario sarcástico o grosero, pero jamás la pasaba de largo. Inuyasha se sentó y fijo su vista en los ventanales del aula.

Las clases continuaron con su rumbo normal y todos parecían concentrarse bastante en la clase de matemáticas, exceptuando a Kagome que seguía observando a Inuyasha; éste seguía con su mirada perdida y con una expresión algo molesta.

-...¿Por qué está así?...- susurró en lo bajo.

-Señorita Higurashi, ¿algún problema?- dijo el profesor.

Todos la voltearon a ver y Kagome sintió como se ponía colorada por la vergüenza de que todos la observaran, todos, excepto Inuyasha que sólo había hecho un gesto de molestia al escuchar nombrar el apellido de Kagome.

-Ah... no, ninguno jeje- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Todos regresaron a su mirada al frente y continuaron con la clase. Kagome sólo se quedó observando a Inuyasha y no tardó mucho en descifrar que lo que le pasase a Inuyasha tenía que ver con ella.

-Bien, ya es hora del receso, feliz descanso- dijo el profesor saliendo del aula.

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a salir del salón de clases.

-¿Kagome, vienes?- dijeron sus amigas paradas en el marco de la puerta.

-Adelántense, yo las alcanzaré después-

-De acuerdo- dijeron saliendo del salón.

Kagome se quedó sentada en su escritorio y esperó a que todos salieran del aula, cosa que no tardó mucho; después de unos minutos se paró de su asiento y vio a Inuyasha que seguía allí recogiendo algunas cosas y poniéndolas en su mochila. Se acercó a él lentamente, confirmaría si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Ah... Inuyasha ¿Puedo...?-

-¡Por qué mejor no te vas de aquí y me dejas tranquilo!-

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo?- preguntó sin entender.

-Escucha, no me importa qué hagas, ni cómo lo hagas, sólo déjame solo-

-Pero yo quiero...-

-Hasta dónde yo recuerdo tú no quieres nada conmigo, así que lárgate- dijo con desprecio.

Inuyasha tomó sus cosas y salió del salón dejando a Kagome muy pensativa. Ella se quedó parada analizando un poco esas palabras, se le hacían demasiado familiares... hasta que recordó –"_¡Jamás querría algo con alguien como tú!"-_, no tardó ni dos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y perseguirlo por el pasillo.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Vete!- dijo saliendo al patio de recreo.

Kagome no tardó mucho en salir del edificio y empezar a buscarlo con la mirada; tardó un par de minutos antes de divisarlo cerca de uno de los árboles de cerezos de la escuela.

-¡Inuyasha, espera!- dijo llegando a donde él estaba.

-¡Vete Kagome!-

-No, escucha, lo que dije ayer...-

-Sí ya sé, cómo estarías con alguien como yo, alguien diferente, ahórrate tus cometarios quieres- dijo él de mala manera.

-No lo decía por eso, me refería a... a...a alguien con tu temperamento, o algo así, ¡no sé!- dijo ella sin entender exactamente el porqué lo había dicho.

Inuyasha la vio y arqueó una ceja. Kagome se tranquilizó un poco, por lo que miraba al menos ahora la escucharía.

-Jamás te he visto como alguien diferente, es decir no eres como todos pero... ¿qué es lo grandioso de ser como todos?-

-... No ser marginado- dijo en baja voz.

-¡Yo jamás haría eso!, cuando te vi por primera vez lo primero que pensé era que me gustabas...- dijo sin pensar.

Inuyasha la observó sorprendido por sus palabras. Kagome se quedó igual de sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

-¡Es decir!, tú pelo, me... me gustó y... y yo no soy del tipo de chicas que critica a todo el mundo... ¡Pero eso no significa nada escuchaste!- dijo ruborizada.

Inuyasha hizo una media sonrisa y vio cómo a ella se le ponían sus mejillas levemente rojizas.

-Pues yo creí que eras una niña fea y mentirosa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- gritó molesta.

-Sólo digo la verdad-

-¡Eres insoportable!-

Inuyasha rió en lo bajo y la vio amigablemente. El enojo de Kagome desapareció en ese momento, parecía que todo estaba arreglado.

-Vamos que ya es tarde- dijo ella dándose la vuelta para regresar al edificio.

-Sí, sí, sí, igual eres experta en llegar tarde- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mira quién habla- le respondió de igual manera.

0-0-0-0-0

El último período de clases, después de eso podrían irse de ahí. El profesor de Biología estaba dando lo último de su clase cuando por fin escucharon la campana sonar.

-¡Esperen un momento!- dijo el profesor al ver a todos alistarse rápidamente. –Hay una investigación que hacer para la otra semana sobre " El Ciclo de la Glucólisis", ya que es un tema un poco complicado y extenso lo haremos en parejas que YO formaré- dijo autoritariamente; sacó, así, una lista de la clase y empezó a nombrar las parejas - Sagara Miroku y Kinomoto Sakura, Elric Edward y Uchiha Sasuke, Asakura Yoh y Kamilla Kari, Taishido Inuyasha y Higurashi Kagome...-

Kagome e Inuyasha se vieron cada uno del otro lado del salón, aún sin creer que los hubieran emparejado. El profesor terminó de dictar los nombre y salió deseándoles un feliz día, los demás estudiantes se juntaron con su pareja y empezaron a hablar sobre el tema que había que investigarse. Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y se sentó a la par de él sabiendo que seguramente empezarían a discutir de nuevo.

-Supongo que tendremos que trabajar juntos-

-¿Tú crees?- dijo él con algo de sarcasmo.

-Bien, iremos esta tarde a tu casa- dijo Kagome autoritariamente.

-¿A mi casa?, ¿qué hay de malo con la tuya?-

-No se podrá, hoy fumigarán; parece que mi abuelo llevó una nueva especie de termita mutante que quiere comérselo todo, en fin, no se puede así que te espero en la salida para irnos juntos-

-Pero...-

-No te tardes- dijo saliendo.

Inuyasha terminó de arreglar sus cosas y salió del aula de la forma más lenta que se pudo; una parte de él rogaba que ella hubiera cambiado de opinión o se hubiera cansado de esperarlo y se hubiera ido; para más molestar, los ensayos se habían pospuesto hasta mañana por arreglos de última hora en el auditorio.

Llegó a la salida de la escuela y vio a Kagome parada esperando por él.

-Por fin ¿nos vamos?- dijo ella.

Inuyasha dio un suspiro y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, Kagome sólo lo siguió. Caminaron bastante sin decir nada y siguieron así hasta que entraron en una de las áreas más exclusivas de condominios en todo Japón.

-¿Estamos tomando un atajo?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Sólo camina- respondió cortante.

Pasaron unas cuantas casas y después se detuvieron enfrente de una de ellas, era sólo de dos niveles pero muy grande y hermosa, se podría decir que era una mansión.

-¡Wow!- Dijo Kagome al ver algo tan hermoso y grande.

Inuyasha dio un suspiro y caminó por el jardín de esa casa hasta llegar a la puerta y sacar unas llaves para abrir la puerta.

-¡Esta es tu casa!- dijo Kagome sin creerlo.

-...Sí- contestó sin más.

Entraron a la casa que tenía un hermoso recibidor, en él habían varios muebles de caoba, floreros tan altos como personas con flores tan hermosas y raras que no podían ser de Japón, espejos bastante grandes y alfombras por todo el piso; también habían gradas a los costados haciendo un medio círculo con barandales de mármol.

-¡Es muy hermosa!- dijo Kagome apreciando todo.

-Supongo...- dijo sin interés.

-Buenas tardes amo Inuyasha- dijo un hombre pequeño llegando al recibidor.

-Buenas tardes Mioga- dijo dándole sus cosas.

-Veo que hoy tiene compañía, muy bien por usted-

-...Sí, estaremos en el estudio- dijo sin más.

-De acuerdo, por cierto, su padre llamó-

-¿Qué quiere ahora?-

-Dijo que tenía algo que decirle, pero lo hará esta noche-

-Bien- respondió pensativo.

-¿La señorita desea algo de comer?-

-Ah... yo...-

-Hoy el Cheff hizo Cream Bule para el amo Inuyasha, pero hay como para cinco personas y...-

-No, comeremos algo más simple- interrumpió Inuyasha.

-Bien, yo le diré al Cheff, con su permiso- dijo antes de retirarse.

-Esto es tan...-

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día- dijo tomándola por los hombros y llevándola al estudio.

Entraron a una habitación que se encontraba del lado derecho de la entrada; era una lugar con ventanales que empezaban desde el techo y terminaban en el suelo con cortinas de color corinto amarradas por listones dorados; tenía libreras gigantes con miles de libros en ellos y en el fondo de la habitación había una chimenea con un enorme cuadro familiar, encima de ella, con tres hombres en él, se reconocía a Inuyasha y a la par de él habían otros dos que seguramente serían su hermano y su padre.

-Esto es enorme- dijo Kagome admirándolo.

-Sí, ¿viniste a ver la arquitectura o trabajar?- dijo algo exasperado.

-Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar en una mansión así de grande, es... es increíble, jamás dijiste que eras rico o algo por...-

-¿Para qué?, para tener miles de amigos por interés, no gracias; además no paso mucho tiempo aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

-...No tengo la mejor relación con mi familia- dijo desviando un poco la mirada.

Kagome lo vio con un poco de tristeza, pero eso podía explicar porqué él era siempre tan frío y reservado.

Kagome examinó un poco el lugar mientras Inuyasha parecía buscar un libro de la estantería; ella camino un poco y vio unos pequeños cuadros encima de la chimenea que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Tomó uno que se le hizo muy tierno, era Inuyasha con una mujer de cabellera negra larga vestida con un kimono de flores muy hermoso, Inuyasha no parecía tener más de cinco años y tenía en su cabeza unas hermosas orejas de perro, vestido con un traje, tradicional de Japón, de color rojo; parecía que estaban en una de las ferias que se daban anualmente por el cambio de estación.

-¡Dame eso!- dijo arrebatándole la foto de las manos.

-Te mirabas muy lindo de pequeño- dijo sonriendo.

-Hmph-

-¿Ella es tu madre?, ¿verdad?... ¿ella vendrá hoy? Tú sabes, para conocerla y...-

-Ella murió- dijo cortante.

-...Yo... lo siento, no era mi...-

-Olvídalo, déjalo así- dijo un poco más serio.

-Lo lamento-

-Empecemos el trabajo-

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a investigar en los libros que Inuyasha había bajado de los estantes, era realmente una biblioteca lo que había en su casa.

Kagome no podía evitar ver a Inuyasha a veces, pensando en lo mucho que no sabía de él, era realmente un enigma para ella, uno que le llamaba mucho la atención descubrir.

-Dime... ¿vives sólo con tu padre?- dijo para romper el hielo.

-Sí- respondió cortante.

-¿Y tú hermano?... porque imaginó que el otro hombre que está en ese cuadro es tu hermano-

Inuyasha hizo pequeño gruñido y puso una expresión de molestia en su rostro –No está, y ahora si no te importa, nos podemos concentrar en el proyecto- dijo bastante irritado.

-Sí... lo siento- dijo ella

0-0-0-0-0

Ya eran casi las siete de la noche y aún seguían trabajando en el proyecto, bueno, mejor dicho, Inuyasha ya llevaba casi tres horas intentando hacer que Kagome entendiera "El ciclo de la Glucólisis" biología no era una materia que se le facilitara a ella.

-¡Kagome, tonta! Mira, las moléculas del piruvato se unen con el Acetil-Coencima A no con el Dióxido de carbono, ¿entiendes?- dijo algo exasperado.

-Eso creo jejeje... ¿para qué me dijiste que servía el Acetil-Coencima A?-

-Eres un caso imposible- dijo resignado.

-Amo Inuyasha- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa Mioga-

-Su padre ya vino- anunció él.

Inuyasha puso de nuevo esa expresión seria y asintió con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí hoy, además ya es tarde y tus padres se preocuparán por ti- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-...Sí, bien, entonces me lo terminas de explicar mañana- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Bien-

Kagome tomó sus cosas e Inuyasha la encaminó a la salida, esperando no encontrar a su padre aún.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Sí, le diré a Totosai que te llevé a tu casa-

-¿Totosai?- preguntó sin entender muy bien.

-Es el chofer- dijo sin interés.

-Ah... de acuerdo-

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la entrada principal y al hacerlo se topó con su padre enfrente de la misma.

-Buenas noches hijo- dijo al verlo.

-Buenas noches padre- dijo sin emoción alguna.

Kagome observó a aquel hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados, sin duda el padre de Inuyasha.

-Nos vemos Kagome- dijo Inuyasha con algo de prisa.

-Parece que en mi ausencia no has cambiado en nada-

Kagome se quedó extrañada al escucha otra voz, pero en eso vio que un hombre de cabellera larga y plateada se acercaba a la entrada principal; tenía una cicatriz en la frente en forma de luna y un aspecto bastante intimidante y serio.

-¿Qué-Qué haces aquí?- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Para eso quería hablarte hijo- dijo su padre –Tu hermano regresó hoy de Londres-

-Mucho gusto, soy Sesshumaru Taishido- dijo presentándose ante Kagome

-Sesshumaru...-

**Para las fans con serios problemas con Sesshumaru (coff Henai coff) por fin da su aparición. Bien hasta aquí termina este capítulo ojala haya sido de su agrado XD!!**


	7. Amores y Confusiones

**Hola, lamento la tardanza, he tenido cosas que hacer. Bien, he tenido una curiosidad, bueno yo he sabido que Sesshumaru se escribe con U no con O (Sesshomaru) intente hacer una "investigación" al respecto pero me salió que su nombre se escribe con ambos ¿alguien me ayuda?**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Amores y Confusiones

Inuyasha vio a Sesshumaru con una mirada matadora y él por su parte sólo lo vio con aires de superioridad.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Kagome. –Soy Kagome Higurashi-

-Vaya, es la primera vez que Inuyasha trae a una novia para que la conozcamos-

-¡Qué!- gritaron Kagome e Inuyasha al unísono.

-¡Ella no es mi novia!, ¡es sólo una compañera de clases!- dijo molesto.

-Sí, vine por un proyecto de biología- dijo Kagome.

-Entonces debes de ser realmente especial, él jamás trae a gente a la casa, bueno, sólo a los policías de vez en cuando-

-¡Quieres que te de una razón para llamarlos!- dijo levantando su puño.

-¡Inuyasha, basta!- gritó su padre. –Tu hermano acaba de venir y así lo recibes-

-Lo recibo como se me plazca- dijo con resentimiento en su rostro.

-Eres un...-

-Déjalo padre, no importa. En fin, ya me voy a mi habitación a descansar, gusto en conocerla Señorita Higurashi- dijo sin más

Sesshumaru caminó con bastante elegancia, como una persona con dinero lo haría, y subió las gradas hasta desaparecer de la vista de Kagome. El padre de Inuyasha le dio una mirada fría y él, por su parte, sólo lo ignoró. Su padre caminó hacia los adentros de la casa y desapareció en una de las habitaciones al final del recibidor.

-Será mejor que te vayas- dijo Inuyasha

-Sí, te veré mañana-

-Mjm- dijo nada más.

Totosai llevó a Kagome a la limosina para dirigirla a su casa; ella sólo observó cómo Inuyasha entraba a la casa de mala gana, seguramente su padre le diría algo por la manera en que se había comportado. Se alejó de aquella mansión tan grande, que podía poseer muchas cosas menos armonía.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a la escuela temprano como siempre y esperó ansiosa en la entrada de la misma, deseaba verlo y preguntarle qué había pasado o si al menos estaba bien. Esperó alrededor de una hora hasta que lo vio acercándose a la escuela lentamente, se miraba molesto.

-Buenos días Inuyasha- dijo Kagome acercándose a él.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- dijo de mal humor.

-...Te pasó algo ma...-

-¡No tienes nada mejor que hacer que seguirme todo el día!- dijo alejándose de ella.

Kagome se quedó parada en medio del patio sólo viendo cómo él se alejaba de ella de muy mala humor. En las clases su actitud no mejoró mucho que digamos, seguía con esa cara de pocos amigos y cualquiera que lo molestara en lo más mínimo o con el simple hecho de hablarle, terminaba muy mal, generalmente con una amenaza de muerte.

Llegó el final del día y era hora del ensayo de la obra, Kagome lo esperó al final de las clases y se fue acompañada de él al auditorio, obviamente no con su consentimiento, pero bastante callada para que él no se alejara de nuevo o le dijera algo malo.

-Veo que hoy Inuyasha nos honra con su presencia- dijo Kaede molesta por lo de días atrás.

-Sólo dígame qué hacer anciana y dejémonos de palabrería- dijo pesadamente.

-Seguiremos practicando donde nos quedamos, y por si se lo pregunta omití los besos de la obra, exceptuando el del final, pero no se preocupen eso se hará hasta el estreno de la obra-

-...Al menos una buena noticia- susurró.

Se practicó lo establecido y he de admitir que Inuyasha era realmente un buen actor, en el escenario no parecía estar molesto en lo absoluto, era algo bastante extraño, pero bueno al final del día. Terminaron los ensayos y por fin era hora de irse de ahí.

-¿Te irás directo a casa?- preguntó Kagome.

-¿Por?- dijo con una mirada asesina Inuyasha.

-Bueno... ¿te gustaría ir a almorzar a mi casa hoy?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha la vio desconcertado por aquella propuesta tan inusual.

-Es decir, para que me termines de explicar lo de ayer- dijo un poco ruborizada.

-...De acuerdo- dijo algo serio.

-Bien, vamos-

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a casa de Kagome y dejaron sus cosas en la sala de ella.

-El almuerzo estará listo pronto, haré estofado- dijo sonriente.

-¿Estás sola?- preguntó al observar a los alrededores.

-Mi madre se fue con mi abuelo a hacer algo del templo y regresarán tarde, mi padre trabaja en el exterior y mi hermano aún no ha venido- explicó ella.

-Ya veo-

Kagome se mantuvo en la cocina trabajando en el almuerzo mientras Inuyasha se mantenía molestando al gato de ella.

-¡Listo!- gritó en la cocina.

-Ya era hora, muero de hambre- dijo impaciente.

-Pues a la próxima ayúdame y así no me tardaré tanto- dijo con una expresión de molestia.

-Me viste cara de cocinero ¿o qué?, además eso es trabajo para chicas-

Kagome somató la cacerola en la mesa y lo vio con una mirada asesina.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!-

-Sólo digo la verdad, por algo se mantienen en la cocina- dijo sin interés.

-Inuyasha... abajo-

-¿Abajo?, ¿abajo qué?- dijo viendo al suelo.

Kagome tomó uno de los cojines del comedor y le pegó fuertemente a Inuyasha en la cabeza haciendo que él cayera al piso.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!- dijo levantándose algo adolorido.

-Te lo ganaste- dijo sin interés –Ahora siéntate como se debe y come- dijo sirviendo un poco de comida en un plato hondo.

-Tienes un mal genio ¿lo sabías?-

-No peor que el tuyo, así que no hables-

Empezaron a comer tranquilamente sin cruzar palabra alguna. Kagome sólo levantaba la mirada de vez en cuando, aún preguntándose qué era lo que tenía, Inuyasha por su parte comía con una apetito voraz, es más, ese era el quinto plato que comía de estofado.

-Ya veo porqué preparan tanta comida en tu casa- dijo viéndola asombrada.

-Yo no como tanto allá- dijo metiendo una cucharada a su boca.

-¿Y eso por qué? Cocinan muy rico-

-Esa comida después de un tiempo te aburré, hay momentos en que extrañas comida casera-

-Ya veo-

-Sí-

-...Y dime... ¿por qué estabas de tan mal humor hoy?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, casi matas a Miroku cuando te pidió un borrador en matemáticas y le botaste tres dientes a un muchacho en volleyball...y ni siquiera era tu turno de lanzar-

-¿Y?- dijo sin interés.

-¡Cómo que Y!, eso está mal- dijo poniéndose de pie en la mesa.

-Hmph-

-Eres un caso- dijo resignada –Por cierto, tu hermano estudia en el extranjero ¿verdad?-

Inuyasha dejó de comer en ése momento y dejó todo en la mesa, poniendo de nuevo esa expresión seria y molesta a la vez.

-Sí- dijo cortante.

-¿Y qué estudia?- preguntó curiosa.

-¡No lo sé! Administración o algo, por si no lo has notado Kagome, mi hermano y yo no tenemos una buena relación- dijo molesto.

-Me di cuenta...¿por qué?-

-¡Yo qué sé! Él siempre se creyó superior o algo, además es el favorito de mi padre y ¡¿por qué rayos hablamos de familia?!- dijo exasperado.

-Bueno, es que nunca dices mucho sobre ti y me da curiosidad-

-La curiosidad mató al gato, lo sabías-

- Hermana, ya vine- se escuchó decir en la entrada de el comedor.

-Buenas tardes Sota- dijo Kagome al ver a su hermano entrar.

-¡Que bien, estofado!, muero de hambre-

Sota corrió a la cacerola imaginando ya la comida en su boca, pero se llevó una gran desilusión al ver que no había ya nada más en ella.

-Te lo acabaste todo- dijo decepcionado.

-Lo siento Sota- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

-No imp... ¡¿quién es él?!- preguntó al ver Inuyasha sentado del otro lado de la mesa.

-Ah, él es Inuyasha-

Inuyasha por su parte sólo levantó una mano a manera de saludo sin realmente mucho interés.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Qué pelo tan radical!- dijo Sota acercándose a él emocionado.

-Ah... gra-gracias- dijo Inuyasha al verlo tan cerca de él.

-¿Es verdadero?-

-¡Pues claro que sí!-

-Genial, dime ¿tú eres el nuevo novio de mi hermana?-

-¡No, claro que no!- dijo sonrojado.

-Entonces quién eres, ya que mi hermana sólo invitan a comer a los hombres que le gustan-

-¡Sota no tienes nada mejor que hacer!- dijo Kagome viéndolo asesinamente.

-No realmente...-

-Vete, ahora...- dijo con una voz escalofriante.

-¡Sí, hermana!- dijo mientras salía corriendo de allí.

-Con que... sólo invitas a los hombres que te gustan...- dijo Inuyasha con unas sonrisa pícara.

-Sólo te invite para estudiar, así que déjate de hacer ilusiones- respondió sonrojada.

-Si como no- dijo sonriendo.

-Inuyasha... abajo-

-¿Abajo qué?- dijo viendo de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Toma!- gritó mientras lo golpeaba con cojines.

0-0-0-0-0

Se dirigía al armario de utilería a traer unos limpiadores para las ventanas y algunas toallas de papel pero algo en el camino la detuvo, vio a alguien quejándose del dolor cerca de las canchas de basketball; se acercó cuidadosamente y vio que tenía una herida en el brazo, parece que se había cortado con un vidrio en el suelo del lugar o algo así.

-¡Rayos!, si no hago algo esto se infectará y no podré jugar basketball de nuevo- dijo viendo cómo aquella herida sangraba.

-Espera, no lo toques- dijo Kagome acercándose a él.

Kagome sacó de su falda un pañuelo e hizo una especie de torniquete para que la herida dejara de sangrar y vendarla a la vez.

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave, he curado heridas peores, estarás bien- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias... eres muy amable- dijo el viendo la herida que cada vez parecía estar mejor.

-¡Ah! que tonta, por cierto, soy Kagome Higurashi-

-Kagome, que hermoso nombre- dijo con galanura – Mi nombre es Kouga Tomoheda, pero tu bella Kagome, dime Kouga solamente- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Kouga...-

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y espero con ansias sus reviews X3!!**


	8. Un Problema en la Familia

**Hola XD!! Lamento la tardanza pero es que he estado increíblemente ocupada, pero ya les traje el siguiente capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Una tragedia en la familia

-Mi bella Kagome dime cómo podría pagártelo-

-No es nada, todo está bien- dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

-Cómo el capitán del equipo de basketball "Los Lobos" es mi deber retribuírtelo de alguna manera-

-Bueno...-

-¿Qué te parece una cita?- dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

-... ¿Una cita?- repitió desconcertada -Yo...-

-Regresa de la cueva de donde saliste lobo sarnoso y no molestes- escuchó decir detrás de él.

Kouga se volteó al escuchar tan irritable voz y vio a aquel joven de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados detrás de él.

-¡¿Y tu qué quieres perro rabioso?!- dijo viéndolo de frente.

-Es demasiado temprano para que estés molestando, ve a echar pulgas a otro lado-

-I-Inuyasha, espera- dijo Kagome poniéndose en medio de ellos.

-Tranquila mi bella Kagome, yo me encargaré de este perro rabioso-

-¿Lo-lo conoces Kagome?- dijo Inuyasha parpadeando un par de veces.

-De hecho, tendremos una cita- se jactó Kouga.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Kagome e Inuyasha al unísono.

-¡¿Vas a salir con él?!- preguntó alarmado.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!-

-¡Aún!, pero no tardará en hacerlo ¿verdad Kagome?- Señaló Kouga.

-...Lo siento, pero no puedo...-

-Ves... ¡Qué!, ¿No?- dijo sorprendido Kouga.

-¡Ja! Dijo que ¡no!- se mofó Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha no te metas!- regañó ella –Es sólo que no tengo tiempo, tengo varios castigos que cumplir por culpa de alguien...- dijo viendo a Inuyasha –...y los exámenes no me dejan tiempo para nada, lo siento mucho- dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

-No te preocupes mi bella Kagome- dijo tomándola de las manos -...Encontrare la manera de que estemos juntos-

-¡Aléjate! Que no entiendes que no es no- dijo interponiéndose entre ambos.

-Parece que hasta en el amor seremos rivales bestia- retó Kouga.

-¿A-amor?- dijo Inuyasha ruborizándose.

-Nos vemos linda Kagome- dijo por último y saliendo corriendo del lugar.

Inuyasha y Kagome sólo vieron como él desaparecía en una nube de polvo, era un muchacho realmente veloz.

-Ya será hora de entrar a clases, vamos- le dijo Inuyasha.

- ... ¿Quieres que... vaya contigo?- dijo algo sorprendida.

-Si quieres irte sola por mi está bien- dijo un poco molesto.

-¡No!, claro, ya voy- dijo acompañándolo feliz.

Inuyasha caminaba con ese rostro serio y de pocos amigos; Kagome lo observaba de vez en cuando y lo miraba detenidamente. Inuyasha realmente no era tan mal parecido, con la luz del sol sus ojos brillaban tanto como el oro y su cabello era tan sedoso y brillante que ni la plata más reluciente se le comparaba; Kagome bajó un poco más la mirada y vio que la camisa del instituto, como siempre afuera y arremangada, no le hacía justicia a el cuerpo que él poseía; aún no olvidaba cuando había que tenido que sanarle todas las heridas que se había hecho en esa pelea, recordaba que al hacerlo su temperatura subió bastante y se sonrojaba cada vez que ponía sus manos en el tórax de él.

-_"...las heridas"-_ Pensó súbitamente-...Inuyasha, ¿cómo seguiste?- preguntó algo ruborizada.

-¿Seguir? A qué te refieres Kagome-

-De tus heridas- citó ella.

-Bien, sanó muy rápido y ya que todas están ocultas debajo de la ropa nadie tiene idea-

-Ya veo, me alegra- dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso.

-¿Cómo que por qué?, Porque me preocupo por ti, por que más ha de ser-

Inuyasha paró en ese momento y la vio detenidamente –"... ¿_Ella se preocupa por mí?"_-

-¿Pasa algo Inuyasha?- preguntó desconcertada.

-No, nada... andando-

0-0-0-0-0

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que ellos dos se conocieron y para este entonces tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se mantenían casi todo el tiempo juntos; en la mañana él siempre llegaba temprano y la acompañaba mientras ella cumplía con su castigo, en las tardes se quedaban ensayando la obra de teatro y generalmente Inuyasha encaminaba a Kagome a casa, siempre le decía que era porque no quería llegar temprano a la suya, Kagome no se negaba en lo absoluto, se podría decir que casi disfrutaba de su compañía; como retribución ella siempre lo invitaba a almorzar y a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban peleando por algo que Inuyasha decía, se las arreglaban y todo terminaba bien al final del día.

Ese día había amanecido grisáceo y con corrientes de viento que te helaban hasta los huesos. Se podía notar a claridad que la lluvia no tardaría en caer. En el pronóstico del tiempo habían advertido que un huracán se aproximaba a las costas de Japón y que lo mejor sería salir abrigado y con sombrilla en mano ya que los torrenciales de lluvia que habría serían uno de los peores que azotarían al país.

-¡Por fin!- dijo terminando el aseo de ese día.

-Te faltó una mancha ahí- dijo Inuyasha señalando una ventana.

-¡Pues entonces límpiala tú!- le dijo Kagome lanzándole un trapo húmedo.

-Yo no soy el que está castigado ¿recuerdas?- dijo regresándoselo.

-¡No, pero de no haber sido por ti, yo no estaría castigada!-

-No es mi culpa que no seas hábil para mentir-

-¡Eres un...!-

-¿La Señorita Higurashi se encuentra aquí?- interrumpió una profesora entrando a la clase.

-Sí, soy yo-

-El director la llama-

-De acuerdo, enseguida voy- dijo saliendo del salón.

-Esta vez procura que no te castiguen- se burló Inuyasha.

-¡Cállate!-

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó hacia la oficina del director y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso. Entró a la dirección y vio que todos la miraban muy extraño, ella no entendía a que iban todas esas miradas. Tocó la puerta y escuchó que podía entrar; caminó lentamente hacia una de las sillas enfrente de aquel escritorio y tomó asiento.

-¿Me mando a llamar?-

-Señorita Higurashi... lamento ser yo el que le de estás noticias, pero... me acaban de comunicar que su padre a fallecido-

-... ¿Qué?...-

-Parece que el avión que lo traería a Japón sufrió un accidente por el huracán que está afectando las costas del país y... bueno, no hay sobrevivientes, lo lamento mucho-

Kagome lo miraba sin brillo en sus ojos, su cerebro parecía no procesar lo que él le estaba diciendo... es que, simplemente no podía ser.

0-0-0-0-0

La lluvia empezó a caer estruendosamente y con gran intensidad, como se había predicho; para este momento ya estaban en el tercer período de clases y ella aún no había vuelto de la dirección. Él mantenía su vista fija en aquel escritorio vacío, sólo estaban sus cosas en el lugar pero no había rastros de ella.

-...Debe de estar asimilándolo- interrumpió en sus pensamientos Miroku.

-¿Ah?, ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sin entender.

-Fui a la dirección a buscar un encargo del Profesor Himura y escuché cómo dos secretarias decían que la familia Higurashi había tenido una perdida en su familia... creo que lo más prudente es dejarla sola por ahora-

-...Kagome...- musitó Inuyasha volviendo su vista a aquel asiento vacío

0-0-0-0-0

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, como si con eso sus problemas se fueran a quedar atrás. Las gotas de lluvia se confundían con las lágrimas que ella derramaba volviéndose una; después de tanto correr cayó pesadamente al resbalarse en uno de los charcos que se habían formado bajo aquella tormenta; no quería levantarse de donde estaba, se sentía destruida. En su mente sólo podía pensar en algo, ¿cómo un lo lamento podía bastar?, ella sabía que eso sólo lo decían porque le tenían lastima, pero no era real, no lo sentían.

-Un lo lamento no lo traerá de regreso...- se decía mientras miraba al suelo.

La lluvia empezó a caer cada vez con más fuerza, pero eso no parecía importarle mucho; se sentó debajo de uno de los árboles que estaban en el parque y se dedicó a ver y a sentir la lluvia caer. Ese lugar le traía varios recuerdos de su padre, recordaba cómo los llevaba a ella y a Sota a jugar cuando ella apenas era una niña pequeña... Vio aquellos juegos que eran golpeados por las gotas de lluvia pudiendo así, volver a revivir aquellos momentos, como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo... y de nuevo las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin ella poderlo evitar.

-Padre...-

-¡Kagome!- escuchó a lo lejos.

Levantó su mirada y vio a Inuyasha correr hacia donde ella se encontraba en ese momento. Él llegó a donde ella estaba y se puso en cuclillas para poder verla mejor.

-Por fin te encuentro- dijo sin aliento.

-Inuyasha...- dijo con aquellos ojos de tristeza –...Ya no está- musitó con tristeza.

Kagome empezó a llorar de nuevo sin consuelo volteando su rostro a un lado para que él no la viera llorar. Inuyasha la observó suavemente, su dolor se le hacía familiar. La tomó del mentón y la vio a los ojos directamente.

-...No te preocupes Kagome... todo va a estar bien-

Kagome se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente llorando, así, encima de su pecho. Inuyasha la abrazó cálidamente y la acercó hacia él delicadamente.

-...No llores más...- dijo él suavemente.

-No puedo... no soy tan fuerte cómo tú- dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza –Es sólo que... me siento tan sola... tan desprotegida- dijo aferrándose fuertemente.

Inuyasha sintió el agarré de ella y como sus lágrimas empezaban a traspasar la tela de su camisa para mojar su pecho. La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y cerró sus ojos mientras ponía su cabeza encima de la de ella.

-...Yo...Yo te protegeré Kagome- dijo él seriamente –... Todo estará bien-

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo despegándose un poco de él y viéndolo a los ojos.

-...Lo prometo-

Kagome formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para después cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Kagome?... -

-Promételo... promete que siempre me protegerás...- dijo antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¡Kagome!-

* * *

**Bien, en el siguiente capítulo sabrán que le pasa a Kagome. Gracias por las respuestas a la pregunta que hice sobre Sesshomaru, bien como la mitad me dijo con "O" y la otra con "U" diremos que es un empate, más adelante sabrán la decisión final del nombre, pero al final lo que importa es que entiendan que habló de ese hombre sexy XD!! Bien el siguiente capítulo intentare subírselos la siguiente semana si no puedo pido perdón de anticipado. Gracias por leer XD!!**


	9. Enfermedades y Confesiones

**Hola a todos, gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, espero que éste les guste tanto como el anterior. **

* * *

Capítulo 9: Enfermedades y Confesiones

Aspiró profundamente y un aroma agradable vino a ella, era algo fuerte pero no le desagradaba... posiblemente loción, una muy buena y costosa seguramente, al menos eso pensó ella. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y vio una habitación bastante grande, en ella habían cientos de espada diferentes, algunas pequeñas, otras más grandes, de metal, de madera y de bambú. Se sentó en la cama y una toallita fría cayó en su regazo, la tomó en sus manos y no entendió muy bien qué pasaba.

-No, yo me encargo- escuchó decir afuera de la habitación.

-Pero amo...-

-Si no quieres perder algo más que tu trabajo no discutas conmigo- amenazó.

-De acuerdo- dijo resignado.

Se escuchó cómo las puertas de aquella habitación se abrían silenciosamente y se cerraban de la misma manera; Kagome ladeó su cabeza un poco a un lado para ver quién era el que entraba a la recamara.

-...Veo que ya despertaste- dijo Inuyasha.

-...¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó viendo a los lados.

-En mi casa- dijo sin más. –Te desmayaste en el parque.... ¿nunca te dijeron que no corrieras bajo la lluvia?- dijo molesto.

Kagome bajó la mirada y recordó el porqué había estado corriendo debajo de la lluvia, era por lo que le habían dicho esa tarde.

-Te dio una fiebre muy alta, casi tuve que llevarte a emergencias- dijo un poco más serio.

-...Gracias- musitó.

Inuyasha la volteó a ver y vio que esa mirada de tristeza había regresado a sus ojos; se acercó a ella y le dio una taza de té caliente.

-Tómatelo... te hará bien-

-...No quiero nada- dijo volteando su cabeza.

-Escucha, el hecho de que él no esté no significa que tu mueras por...-

-¡¿Y tú que sabes?, no tienes idea de lo que es perder a un ser querido! Tú vives rodeados de todas estas riquezas y aparentas tener una vida feliz y ya ¡cómo un día podrías entender lo que es perder a alguien si sólo eres un niño rico y mimado!- gritó furiosa.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y no le dijo nada más. Kagome sólo volteó su cabeza en señal molestia, pero algo llamó su atención en la otra mesita de noche del otro lado de la cama; allí pudo ver la imagen de una mujer, alguien que había visto antes.

Inicio del Flash Back

_-¿Ella es tú madre?, ¿verdad?... ¿ella vendrá hoy? Tú sabes para conocerla y...-_

_-Ella murió- dijo cortante._

Fin del Flash Back

Entonces recordó la primera vez que ella la había visto, era la madre de Inuyasha. Kagome suavizó la mirada y lo vio de nuevo, él parecía estar realmente molesto y tenía toda la razón del mundo para estarlo.

-....Inuyasha... yo, lo sient....-

-Olvídalo, lo único que soy es un niño mimado ¿verdad?- dijo molesto.

-Yo no quise...-

-Déjalo así, si necesitas algo llama a Mioga, él te traerá lo que necesites-

-...¿Y tú a dón ...?-

-Iré a dar una vuelta- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

0-0-0-0-0

Se sentó en el estudio y se puso a contemplar aquellos cuadros que estaban allí con los retratos de su madre... la extrañaba bastante, pero su padre siempre le dijo que el extrañarla sólo lo hacía más débil y que no debía hacerlo, que era una vergüenza que se comportara de esa manera, que ya era un hombre...

Escuchó la puerta del estudio abrirse y vio que en la entrada se encontraba Kagome, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre.

-Lo siento mucho...- dijo derramando un par de lágrimas.

Kagome empezó a perder el equilibrio y a caer rápidamente, Inuyasha corrió hasta ella y la sujetó antes de tocar al suelo.

-...Yo quería...- intentó decir ella.

-¡Kagome, tonta!, ¿cómo sales así de la cama?- dijo viéndola preocupado.

-Yo quería disculparme-

Inuyasha dio un suspiro y la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla de regreso a la cama. Una vez arriba la arropó y le midió la fiebre nuevamente.

-38 grados...tómate el té, ayudará a bajar la fiebre- dijo dándole de nuevo la taza.

-...Lo lamento-

Inuyasha la vio detenidamente y notó la tristeza su rostro, sabía que lo que ella había dicho era por el dolor de una perdida y al momento de que eso pasa siempre está el pensamiento de que nadie entiende, que uno es el único que ha pasado por eso o que la situación es diferente.

-...Ella- empezó a hablar Inuyasha -....Ella murió cuando tenía ocho años- dijo alejándose de ella - ...Fue algo repentino, un día sólo enfermó; parecía una gripe normal, nada de que preocuparse dijo el doctor...- dijo viendo hacia a la ventana - Tres meses después resultó que tenía leucemia y que era demasiado tarde para ser tratada... seis meses después murió...-

-...Inuyasha...-

-...Mi padre siempre dijo, no seas débil, no llores...- habló con una sonrisa de tristeza y con sus ojos en penumbra. –Tenía ocho años, ¡¿quién le dice eso a un niño de ocho años que perdió a su madre?!- dijo con una sonrisa fingida y con su voz quebrantada.

Kagome se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él poniendo una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha. Inuyasha al sentir su mano se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana nuevamente.

-...Pero que se puede esperar de un padre que te considera una vergüenza para la familia-

-No entiendo por qué-

Inuyasha se sobresaltó un poco al sentir cómo la frente de Kagome descansaba en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y la vio de frente, aún se miraba con algo de fiebre.

-Kagome... debes descansar- dijo tomándola de los hombros y sentándola en la cama.

-...Yo quiero... yo quiero quedarme contigo- dijo abrazándolo tiernamente.

-¿Kagome?... ¿te sientes bien?-

-...Quiero estar contigo....-

-¿Kagome?-

-...No me dejes...-

Kagome volvió a sucumbir por la fiebre y se quedó dormida en los brazos de él.

0-0-0-0-0

Dejó de dolerle la cabeza por fin, se despertó con nuevas energías y sintiéndose bastante bien, los músculos le habían dejado de doler y ya no se mareaba.

Kagome notó que estaba de nuevo en la cama de él; aspiró profundo y sintió su esencia, le gustaba el olor que él desprendía.

-... Que bien huele...- dijo a lo bajo.

Vio de nuevo a los alrededores y pudo ver el cielo por las grandes ventanas de esa habitación. Las estrellas resplandecían como nunca antes y la luna estaba llena y muy brillante.

-Qué hermosa noche...¡un momento! ¿noche?-

Kagome empezó a buscar un reloj y encontró uno digital en la mesita de noche.

-¡8:30pm!, ¡Es tardísimo!- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Kagome se levantó de la cama y corrió a la puerta de la habitación, pero chocó con Inuyasha al intentar salir de la recamara.

-Veo que despertaste- dijo viéndola en el suelo.

-Sí- dijo algo adolorida –Gracias por todo, pero ya es muy tarde y...-

-No te preocupes- dijo entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta. –Llamé a tu casa hace un par de horas y les dije que estarías conmigo hasta sentirte mejor-

-...Gracias, pero creo que ya es hora de que regrese, debo de saber cómo está mi hermano-

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, le diré a Mioga que traiga tu ropa-

-¿Mi ropa?-

Kagome bajó la mirada y vio que tenía encima una playera y unos pantaloncillos de hombre, seguramente de él.

-¡¿A qué horas me cambié?!- preguntó alarmada.

-Tonta, cómo podrías cambiarte si no podías mantenerte de pie. Yo lo hice- respondió sin interés.

-¡Qué!- gritó.

-¿De qué te quejas? Ya te vi sin ropa y además, tu ropa estaba mojada y no podía dejarte así-

-¡Pero aun así!-

-Ya es muy tarde para quejarte o ¿hubieras preferido que Mioga lo hiciera?-

-...No-

-Entonces deja de quejarte-

Kagome hizo un pequeño puchero, no le gustaba la idea que un hombre la viera sin ropa más de una vez. Inuyasha se acercó al teléfono inalámbrico que tenía en su habitación y llamó a Mioga pidiéndole la ropa de Kagome.

-Te la traerán enseguida- dijo colgando el teléfono.

-Hmph-

-¿No me digas que sigues molesta?-

-¡Pues cómo quieres que esté!- dijo cruzando lo brazos.

-Estamos a mano-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, tú hiciste lo mismo cuándo me curaste, porque, sin mal no recuerdo, yo no tenía la camisa del instituto, ni siquiera tenía una puesta cuando me levanté, a como yo lo veo tu saliste más beneficiada-

-¡Qué!-

-Sí, yo al menos no te dejé a medio vestir- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso era diferente!, ¡a la próxima no te pienso ayudar, escuchaste!-

-¡¿Y quién dice que quiero tu ayuda?!-

-¡Bien, igual no te la iba a dar!-

-¡Bien!-

-¡Bien!-

-¡No te soporto!- gritó ella exasperada.

-Cómo si tú fueras más fácil de soportar que yo-

Kagome tomó un pequeño plato hondo, lleno de agua, que estaba en una de las mesitas de noche y se lo lanzó a Inuyasha haciendo que todo su contenido se derramará encima de él.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- preguntó molesto.

-Hmph-

-Genial, ahora tendré que cambiarme de camisa-

Inuyasha se empezó a quitarse aquella camisa mojada; cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de eso su rostro se puso rojo y se abalanzó encima de él haciendo que él cayera en la cama.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces ahora?!- dijo Inuyasha desconcertado.

-¡No te atrevas a cambiarte enfrente de mí!- dijo forcejeando con Inuyasha.

-¡Qué!, ¡Suéltame!- gritó él.

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome por las manos y la empujó a un lado poniéndose encima de ella, sujetándola aún. Por la pelea, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien había irrumpido en la habitación de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, mi padre quiere...-

Sesshomaru entró a la habitación y al hacerlo vio a Inuyasha encima de Kagome con la camisa media puesta y a Kagome muy sonrojada, con la respiración algo agitada y con la ropa de él. Inuyasha y Kagome voltearon a ver a Sesshomaru, que los observaba desconcertado por lo que estaba viendo, pronto ambos se dieron cuenta que la posición en la que estaban daba lugar a muchas interpretaciones.

-Por esto es que no salías de tu recamara- dijo Sesshomaru arqueando una ceja.

-No, yo...-

-Amo Inuyasha- los interrumpió Mioga –Aquí está la ropa de la Señorita Kagome-

-...Tú sabías que él estaba con esta mujer en su habitación, insecto- dijo Sesshomaru con una voz escalofriante.

-Lo lamento, pero el amo Inuyasha me pidió específicamente que no dijera nada al respecto Señor Sesshomaru- dijo él con una pequeña reverencia.

-Él no es el dueño de esta casa, tú....-

-¡¿Qué rayos haces en mi habitación?!- preguntó Inuyasha molesto.

-Mi padre quería verte, pero por lo que veo te estás divirtiendo demasiado para salir-

-¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema!-

-¡Lo es cuando te metes con mujerzuelas baratas!-

Inuyasha estalló en ira en ese momento, se acercó a Sesshomaru y le pegó fuertemente en el rostro haciendo que éste cayera al suelo por el golpe.

-No te atrevas hablar así de Kagome...-

-...Te arrepentirás de esto- dijo mientras se acomodaba la mandíbula.

Sesshomaru se paró y tronó los huesos de sus dedos para luego caminar hacia Inuyasha con sus manos hechas puños listo para dar el siguiente golpe.

-¡NO!- dijo Kagome interponiéndose.

-¡Kagome, muévete!- gritó Inuyasha.

-Esto no es lo que parece, yo me enfermé e Inuyasha me trajo aquí para ayudarme, no hicimos nada, y como mi ropa estaba mojada se la dio a Mioga para que la secara nada más- explicó rápidamente Kagome.

-...Hmph- dijo Sesshomaru viendo a Kagome con superioridad -...Nos arreglaremos después- amenazó a Inuyasha, saliendo de la habitación.

-No puedo esperar- retó Inuyasha.

Kagome dio un corto suspiro al igual que Mioga, Sesshomaru podía ser realmente aterrador. Kagome tomó su ropa y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Mioga para agradecerle el habérsela traído. No se tardó casi nada, se cambió rápidamente y salió de aquella enorme mansión.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Kagome, volviste!- dijo Sango abrazando a su amiga.

-Sí- respondió ella con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Cuántos días faltaste?, ¿tres?, ¿cuatro?-

-Tres, ya sabes, por el funeral y todo eso-

-Lo lamento mucho-

-Gracias Sango-

-Ya regresaste...- dijo Inuyasha yendo hacia donde ella estaba.

-...Inuyasha-

-Ah... yo tenía algo que hacer, te veo después Kagome-

-De acuerdo-

Kagome le dio una cálida sonrisa a Inuyasha y se sentó en una de las bancas del patio del instituto. Inuyasha se sentó a la par de ella y vio fijamente al cielo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó él en baja voz.

-Sí... gracias a ti- dijo ella ruborizándose.

-¿A mí? Yo no hice nada-

-Hiciste más de lo que nadie hizo... gracias-

Kagome recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él y lo tomó por el brazo, Inuyasha volteó su cabeza a un lado sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban rápidamente.

-Se-será mejor que vayamos a clases, ya es tarde- dijo sin verla.

-Sí, vamos- dijo sonriendo y soltándolo.

0-0-0-0-0

Todos tomaron asiento al escuchar la campana sonar, no tardaron mucho en acomodarse en sus lugares. La profesora entró rápidamente y acomodó sus cosas en el escritorio, todos los estudiantes callaron al verla entrar.

-Buenos días- dijo ella –Hoy les tengo una sorpresa a todos ustedes, hay una nueva estudiante con nosotros-

-Espero que sea bonita- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa picara.

-Eres todo un pervertido, ¿acaso sólo eso te interesa?- citó Inuyasha.

-¿Qué?, ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que debería de interesarme?-

-Su nombre es: Hamasaki, Kikyo- presentó la maestra.

-No puede ser...- musitó Inuyasha por lo bajo.

* * *

**Bien, no sería una fiction completa si no pusiera algo de drama, ya sabrán más sobre Kikyo en el siguiente capítulo, me despido de ustedes por ahora, los veré en el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. Nosotros y Ellos

**Hola a todos, bien he regresado con un nuevo capítulo. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado a todos el capítulo anterior X3!!! Eso me hace feliz, y por cierto gracias a todos aquellos que agregaron mi historia o a mí dentro de sus favoritos, es un gran honor Arigato!!!! (gracias) Bien sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capítulo 10, disfruten...**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10: Nosotros y Ellos

Una chica de cabellera larga y negra con largas piernas blancas y unos ojos profundos entró al salón de una manera muy elegante.

-Ella será su nueva compañera, todo gracias a la sugerencia del Señor Taishido- Sonrió la maestra.

En ese momento todo el mundo volteó a ver a Inuyasha; los hombres le sonreían de manera pícara casi en forma de agradecimiento y las mujeres lo miraban desconcertadas.

-Vaya Inuyasha, realmente conoces a chicas muy hermosas, pero... ¿por qué sugeriste que la trasladaran aquí?- preguntó Miroku.

-Yo no hice nada- respondió desconcertado.

-Lo siento, mi error, no me refiero a Taishido Inuyasha, sino a su hermano mayor, Taishido Sesshomaru- corrigió la maestra.

-...Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha entre dientes.

-Puedes tomar asiento-

Kikyo caminó elegantemente y se sentó en uno de los escritorios del fondo de la clase; Inuyasha por su parte sólo le evadió la mirada y se dedicó a ver su cuaderno de apuntes .

Continuaron con la clase normalmente; Inuyasha dejaba su vista fija al frente, sólo en raras ocasiones miraba a Kikyo de reojo y luego fijaba su vista nuevamente al frente. La hora de receso llegó y ni bien el maestro puso un pie fuera del aula todos los hombres rodearon a Kikyo y empezaron a hablar con ella. Inuyasha por su parte fue el único de todos ellos que salió del salón.

Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol y cerró sus ojos para descansar un poco, verla de nuevo había sido muy impactante después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Hola Inuyasha- escuchó decir a una voz conocida.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y vio a Kikyo parada enfrente de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada Inuyasha- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Aún no has respondido a lo que te pregunté- insistió él.

-Bueno, creo que es bueno cambiar un poco... además me mudé aquí hace una semana y estaba en busca de una escuela-

-Habían muchas, ¿por qué está?-

-Me encontré a tu hermano hace unos días y me insistió que ésta era la mejor de todas, no sabía que estarías por aquí-

-Sino, te hubieras negado- dijo poniéndose de pie muy molesto.

-Yo no he dicho eso-

-Admítelo, no hubieras entrado-

-Tan sólo para verte una vez más... quien sabe-

Inuyasha la volteó a ver y su mirada se suavizo para ese entonces, ella le desvió la mirada y la fijo en las nubes muy pensativa.

-...Si no mal recuerdo tú fuiste quien terminó lo nuestro- dijo él suavemente.

-Si no mal recuerdo tú fuiste el que me dijo que te irías...-

-¡Eso no tenía nada que ver!- respondió él.

-Para ti no, para mí sí- dijo con algo de tristeza.

El silencio reinó después de eso, ninguno de los dos se dijo palabra alguna...

-...Yo... yo no quería dejarte- musitó Inuyasha.

Kikyo lo vio fijamente y su cara se puso un poco más seria, se puso de pie y caminó en dirección al edificio nuevamente.

-...Pero lo hiciste- dijo dando unos cuantos pasos -...Adiós Inuyasha-

Inuyasha sólo vio cómo se alejaba de él lentamente y delicadamente, cómo sólo ella podría hacerlo.

-¡Vaya Inuyasha!, No sabía que la conocías- dijo Miroku emocionado.

-¡¿De dónde saliste?!- preguntó asustado.

-Ya te lo dije, donde hayan chicas lindas ahí estaré- alardeó él.

-Eres un caso perdido-

-Eso dicen, pero bueno. Me imaginó que debes de estar emocionado y un poco celoso-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Bueno, ver a una ex novia crea muchos sentimientos- puntualizó Miroku.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que...?!-

-Los escuché hablar, y no pienses que estaba ocultó en los arbusto espiándola por que déjame decirte que estarías muy equivocado-

-Me imagino-

-Pero cuéntame ¿cuál es su historia?-

-Fue alguien que conocí en donde vivía antes, iba a la escuela conmigo y luego me mudé y nos separamos, nada más-

-Pero...-

-¡Dije nada más!-

0-0-0-0-0

Era hora de gimnasia y Kagome se mantenía corriendo ya que según su profesor de gimnasia ella tenía que fortalecer su condición física ya que estaba en muy mal estado.

-¡Vamos Kagome sólo tres vueltas más!- gritó Sango mientras la miraba correr.

-¡Qué!- dijo deteniéndose de golpe -¡Ya no puedo más!- dijo cayendo al suelo sentada.

Sango corrió hacia donde ella estaba y le dio una cálida sonrisa al llegar. Kagome sólo intentaba normalizar su respiración y refrescarse un poco.

-No entiendo cómo te puede gustar hacer ejercicio- dijo quitándose el sudor de la frente.

-Sólo se necesita disciplina-

Kagome se tiró al suelo y se dedicó a ver a sus demás compañeros hacer ejercicio, mas sin embargo notó algo extraño, faltaba alguien presumiendo de lo bueno que era y luciéndose ante los demás; Kagome se sentó y empezó a buscar a Inuyasha con la mirada, después de un corto tiempo lo encontró sentando en las orillas de la pista de carreras con su vista fija en algo... o mejor dicho en alguien; Kagome siguió con su mirada la dirección de la vista de Inuyasha y notó que estaba viendo a la chica nueva. Kikyo tenía una gracia y agilidad como ninguna otra chica en el lugar, todos los hombres la miraban asombrados y encantados con destreza a la hora de saltar en salto alto.

-La nueva chica de tu clase es muy talentosa- dijo Sango asombrada por igual.

-No sé que tanto le ven- dijo un poco molesta.

-Eso parecen... celos- citó Sango.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-

-Bueno, al igual que tú, noto cómo Inuyasha la mira-

-¡Qué!, ese no es mi problema, él puede hacer lo que quiera-

-No te molestes Kagome- dijo Miroku.

-¡¿De dónde salió?!- gritaron Kagome y Sango al unísono.

-Mi bella Sango en donde estés tú, yo estaré- dijo tomándola de la manos.

-Jeje... claro- respondió ella soltándose de su agarre –Pero, ¿qué decía sobre Inuyasha?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, que Kagome no debería de enojarse, es normal que él...-

-¡Sí, ya sé! Que la miré así, porque es hermosa y muy buena en los deportes ¿verdad?- dijo molesta.

-No, porque fue su novia-

-...¿Qué?-

-Sí, fueron novios antes de que él se mudará acá, pero todo terminó porque, obviamente, se fue-

Kagome sólo volteó a ver a Inuyasha de nuevo y puso una cara de aflicción al ver cómo es que él la miraba detenidamente, casi embobado como el resto de los demás chicos de su salón.

-...¿Novios?...-

0-0-0-0-0

-¡A sus lugares!, no falta mucho para estrenar la obra y quiero que este ensayo salga perfecto ¡escucharon!- gritó Kaede por todo el auditorio.

Todos empezaron a acomodarse en el escenario para empezar los ensayos de ese día. Inuyasha y Kagome tomaron su lugar en el centro del escenario pero antes de empezar a hablar Kaede los interrumpió.

-¿Dónde está mi Paris? **(N/A: Paris es el personaje de la obra que es oponente de Romeo y prometido de Julieta)-**

**-**¿Su París?- preguntó Inuyasha confundido.

-Sí, el papel era de Takashi, pero tuvo un terrible accidente en el rostro con una pelota de basketball a la hora de gimnasia y... bueno, no podrá actuar por lo menos por un par de meses- explicó ella.

-¿Entonces quién hará su parte?- preguntó Kagome.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero tenía entreno de basketball- dijo él entrando.

-¿Kouga?- dijo Kagome sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué hace ese lobo sarnoso aquí?!-

-A callar bestia-

-¡¿A quién le llamas bestia?!-

-¡Inuyasha, basta!- gritó Kaede. –Kouga será el que interpretara el papel de París, así que dejen de hablar y empecemos a ensayar-

-No entiendo, ¿por qué te uniste a la obra?-

-Te lo dije Kagome, encontraría la manera de que estuviéramos juntos- dijo llegando al escenario y tomándola de las manos.

Inuyasha golpeó las manos de Koga bruscamente para separarlas de las de Kagome. Inuyasha se interpuso entre ellos y le dio una mirada desafiante a su contrincante que lo miraba de la misma forma.

-¡No tienes nada mejor que hacer lobo sarnoso!- gruñó él.

-¡Aléjate de mi chica!-

-¡¿Tu chica?!-

-Kagome será mi futura novia- puntualizó él.

-¡NO!, ¡Ella no será tú chica ni la de nadie!-

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!- preguntó molesta Kagome.

-¡Kagome, no te metas!- dijeron ambos.

-¡Qué!-

-Ustedes tres ¡basta!- los regañó Kaede –Dejen de estar peleando y empecemos los ensayos- dijo molesta –Kouga toma tu lugar en el escenario y lee la página 56 con Rumiko-

Kouga asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al centro del escenario. Inuyasha y Kagome se alejaron del lugar y se pusieron detrás del escenario.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó Kagome.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué rayos te metes en mi vida personal?, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera-

-¿No me digas que te gusta ese lobo sarnoso?- se burló él.

-¡¿Y si fuera así qué?! Además yo no ando por ahí diciéndote que te alejes de Kikyo, así que tú no lo hagas-

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?!-

-¡Sé que fueron novios, y seguramente aún te gusta ¿verdad?!-

-¡Eso no es tu problema!-

-¡Pues tampoco es el tuyo con quién yo esté!-

-¡Pues bien!, ¡Si quieres estar con ése, hazlo!- retó él.

-¡Talvez lo haga!-

-¡Bien, por mí no hay problema!-

-¡Perfecto!-

-Mi bella Kagome, he regresado- dijo Kouga interrumpiendo.

-Kouga- dijo ella viéndolo fijamente –Saldré contigo en esa cita-

* * *

**Bien, parece que los celos aquejan a nuestros protagonistas XD!!! En el siguiente capítulo verán el desenlace de esta escena. Capítulo 11: El Aniversario.**


	11. El Aniversario

**Hola a todos, gracias por los reviews XD!!!!. Bien, este capítulo se lo dedico a Pao 14 gracias por todos los reviews X3!!! Bien ahora sí, a la fic.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11: El Aniversario

-¡¿Saldrás conmigo?!- dijo emocionado.

-Sí, así es, nos vemos el sábado- confirmó ella.

-Te lo dije bestia, ella al final será mi chica- incitó Kouga.

-No me interesa, si quieres salir con este intento de hombre Kagome, ahí tú-

-¡Repite eso de nuevo!-

-¡Kouga basta!, no tienes que pelear con él- lo detuvo Kagome.

-Sí Kagome, ve y salva la vida de tu novio-

-No es mi novio- dijo ella seriamente.

-Les doy una semana-

Después de esa frase, Inuyasha dio media vuelta y los dejó solos. Kagome vio como él se alejaba de ella y de repente la idea de salir con Kouga no le pareció tan buena.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a casa temprano ese día, tenía cuentas que resolver con alguien. Entró a la casa y se quedó parado en el recibidor viendo a los lados buscando a alguien en especial.

-¡Sesshomaru!- gritó por toda la casa -¡Maldito, sal de una vez por todas!-

-Inuyasha no tienes porqué ser tan escandaloso- dijo Sesshomaru bajando las gradas.

-¡Infeliz!, ¡¿Por qué rayos recomendaste a Kikyo en mi escuela?!-

-Pensé que te gustaría verla de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Desgraciado, sabes perfectamente que ella y yo....-

Inuyasha calló al ver que si seguía hablando revelaría demasiadas cosas privadas a la persona que sin duda las usaría en su contra y eso no le convenía en los más mínimo.

-Te dije que nos las arreglaríamos después- citó él –Ten cuidado con quien te metes hermanito, si no piensas pagar las consecuencias salte del juego-

-Yo te enseñaré a....-

-¡Inuyasha!- escuchó en el estudio. –Ven inmediatamente-

Inuyasha le dio una mirada asesina a Sesshomaru y se dirigió al estudio donde su padre lo llamaba. Entró al lugar y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Me llamaste? _"¿Y ahora qué habré hecho?"_-

-Me alegra que vinieras temprano hoy-

-¿Te alegra?-

-Sí, hay un tema importante que hablar y este año no me evadiras-

-¿Evadir?-

-Sí, ya se acerca el aniversario de...-

-Yo no participo en eso- le cortó él.

-Pues este año lo harás, es tu madre Inuyasha, no permitiré que la dejes en el olvido eso es...-

-Si no mal recuerdo tú me dijiste hace mucho tiempo que no le pusiera sentimiento a eso, y eso es lo que hago-

-¡No se trata de eso!-

-¡Se trata justamente de eso!- respondió -¡No participaré y punto!-

-¡Es tu madre!-

-¡Eso a ti no te importó cuando ella murió y me dijiste que era una vergüenza por llorar su muerte!-

-Inuyasha...-

-¡No iré y fin de la discusión!-

0-0-0-0-0

La soledad se convirtió en su mejor amigo; no deseaba la compañía de nadie. Llegaba todos los días temprano a lo escuela y se iba directamente a la biblioteca para estar solo; se ponía a leer un libro o sólo se sentaba a ver por la ventana. Llegaba a clases y no le dirigía palabra alguna a alguien; si alguien le hablaba él respondía cortantemente y regresaba su mirada a un punto fijo, muy pensativo. A la hora de salida era él primero en salir del salón y generalmente se iba a algún lado a pasar el tiempo hasta que oscurecía, y regresaba a casa. En su casa siempre lo esperaban gritos y regaños y se le acumulaban castigos, los cuales no pensaba cumplir; esa se había convertido en su rutina.

Tocaron la campana y se sentó en su escritorio, en silencio como siempre.

-Hola Inuyasha-

Volteó su cabeza y vio como ella se sentaba a la par de él con una sonrisa cálida.

-Te ves muy serio últimamente-

-Sí ¿y?-

-Es por lo de...-

-Kikyo ¿qué demonios quieres?-

-Ayudarte, eso es todo. Siempre en estas fechas te pones así; aunque no recuerdo que el año pasado te afectara de esta manera-

-¿Ahora eres psicóloga?-

Kikyo dio un corto suspiro y se paró de el asiento; sabía que sería imposible hablar con él sin que le dijera algo hiriente.

-Si necesitas hablar...-

-Me compraré un teléfono, adiós-

No le dijo nada más, se alejó de él y regresó a su lugar. Inuyasha volvió con su mirada a la ventana hasta que escuchó alguien que lo llamaba nuevamente.

-¿Inuyasha?-

La volteó a ver y notó en su mirada algo de preocupación.

-¡¿Y tú qué demonios quieres?!-

-No te he visto estos últimos días y vine a...-

-Porque no mejor te vas con Kouga y le cuentas sobre tu interesante vida o en todo caso a alguien que le importe-

-...Ya no saldré con él- respondió Kagome.

-¿Y qué?, ¿quieres un premio o algo?-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada-

-Te conozco, sé que tú...-

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí, no me conoces así que no vengas aquí a fingir que te preocupo!-

-¡Sí me preocupas!- dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Me preocupas mucho...-

Inuyasha ya no respondió nada ante eso último, nadie le había dicho eso antes; pero eso no significaba que él le contaría lo que le pasaba y menos con lo que ella había hecho unos días atrás, al planear una cita con su rival.

-No lo hagas, no necesito de tu preocupación- dijo fríamente.

-Ya la tienes, y te guste o no, no hay devoluciones-

-Por que mejor no se la das a alguien que la quiera, como a tu novio Kouga-

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?!-

-Kagome, si quieres ser su nueva zorra, has lo que quieras, por mi está bien, como tú bien dijiste no es algo que me importe-

El timbre sonó para el inicio del receso. Inuyasha se paró y salió con una mirada de odio en sus ojos, todos se apartaron y lo dejaron pasar, si antes le tenían miedo ahora le tenían terror.

Sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, y cómo más se empezaban a formar en sus ojos; no lo podía evitar, esas últimas palabras la habían lastimado bastante.

-Te aconsejo que no intentes ser amable con él cuando se pone así, en especial cuando se pone así-

Kagome secó aquellas lágrimas rápidamente y levantó la mirada para ver a aquella persona; era de nuevo esa chica de ojos profundos y cabellera larga, la ex novia de Inuyasha.

-Él se pone así cuando son estas fechas-

-¿Estas fechas?-

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo perdió un ser querido y muy pronto será su aniversario...-

-_"¿Un ser querido?... ¿será su madre?"_ –pensó Kagome.

-Como sea, te aconsejo que lo dejes tranquilo hasta que esto pase. Lo que te dijo ahorita no es nada, él puede ser despiadado cuando lo desea-

Kagome bajó la mirada y se quedó muy pensativa al respecto; eso explicaría porqué él estaba de esa manera, y por que la había agredido tan cruelmente. Kikyo no dijo nada más y se alejó de ella, esperando que se alejara de él, por su propio bien...

0-0-0-0-0

Tomó valor de donde pudiera tenerlo, lo necesitaría. Caminó con lentitud, sus piernas le flaquearon por un momento, pero no por eso se hizo para atrás. Tocó el timbre y espero algo ansiosa en la entrada de aquella casa, no sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo, pero lo hacía.

-Buenas tard... Señorita Kagome, es un placer verla de nuevo. El amo Inuyasha no está en casa, pero si desea le diré que...-

-Vengo a hablar con su hermano... Sesshomaru-

0-0-0-0-0

Entró la noche rápidamente y regresó como siempre de mala gana; sólo porque no tenía a donde más ir no lo hacía. Entró a la casa como siempre esperando a su padre en el recibidor, como las noches anteriores, con un nuevo castigo para él; mas sin embargo parecía que no había llegado aún.

-Buenas noches, amo Inuyasha-

-Mioga ¿Dónde está mi padre?-

-Viendo unos arreglos con su hermano sobre lo de mañana-

-Hmph-

-Amo Inuyasha ¿en serio no piensa asistir?-

-No-

-Ya veo, entonces ¿alisto todo como siempre?-

-Sí-

-Bien, sólo espero que haya terminado...- musitó Mioga.

-¿Terminado?-

-Lo siento, pensaba en... ah...¡El jardinero!-

-¿El jardinero?-

-Sí, pero eso no es de su interés jeje, buenas noches amo-

Mioga dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiro a los interiores de la casa. Inuyasha se quedó algo confundido por lo que Mioga había dicho, pero no quiso tomarle mucha importancia y se dirigió a su habitación.

0-0-0-0-0

_-Inuyasha... prométeme que serás bueno- dijo con una sonrisa de tristeza._

_-Mamá...- respondió él con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-No interesa la opinión de los demás, tú eres especial-_

_-¡Mamá no digas eso!, ¡No hables como si fuera el fin!- gritó el pequeño derramando un par de lágrimas._

_-Sé que me harás sentir orgullosa...-_

_-¿Mamá?-_

_-...Mi pequeño...-_

_-¡Mamá!-_

Escuchó el despertador sonar y se levantó de golpe. Se sentó en la cama y sintió como sudaba frío por aquel sueño. Se desplomó en la cama y dirigió su mirada a la ventana de su recamara.

-Es un hermoso día... madre- musitó.

Se preparó como siempre. Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha rápida sin poder dejar de pensar en aquel sueño. No era raro realmente, siempre un día antes del aniversario soñaba con ella, talvez esa era la parte que más odiaba de el aniversario, abrir heridas viejas. Tomó una playera negra, unos jeans del mismo color y salió de su habitación.

Inuyasha estaba listo para escuchar a su padre o hermano decirle lo mal hijo que era por no ir a esa ceremonia y que era su obligación, ya saben, cosas para hacerlo sentir culpable. Mas sin embargo no parecía haber nadie en la casa. Bajó las gradas y buscó con la mirada, pero no había rastros de su familia.

-Amo Inuyasha- escuchó decir a Mioga.

-Mioga, ¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Se fueron hace como una hora-

-_"¿ Se fueron sin insistir más?"_-

-La limosina está lista-

-¿Limosina?-

-Sí, como todos lo años, a menos que este año no piense...-

-No, ya voy-

Salió de la casa aún extrañado de la actitud de su familia pero no quiso tomarle importancia al asunto; le esperaba un largo viaje. Inuyasha tenía la costumbre de visitar la tumba de su madre cada año, claro que nadie de su familia lo sabía, o al menos eso pensaba él. Cuando su hermano y su padre se encontraban en esa ceremonia en un templo de prestigio, como él los llamaba, él se aprovechaba para irle a dejar flores y estar con ella, lo hacía desde siempre.

Viajó alrededor de tres horas antes de llegar a su destino. Bajó del auto y salió a buscar la tumba de su madre como cada año, sin embargo al llegar al lugar se llevó una gran sorpresa. Caminó casi incrédulo y vio que la lapida donde estaba escrito el nombre de su madre estaba lleno de rosas y margaritas. A sus alrededores habían miles de pétalos de rosas blancas y rosadas, también un poco de incienso a los lados y unas cuantas velas. En la cima de la lapida vio una pequeña fotografía, una donde estaba él y su madre, cuando el apenas tenía cinco años.

-¿Qué rayos...?-

Vio a los lados pensando que talvez su padre lo había hecho o algo así, que esa era su manera de demostrarle que él siempre terminaba obteniendo lo que deseaba, en este caso que él participara de una manera u otra en el aniversario; pero todo se miraba demasiado personal, más como si fuera planeado para que él tuviera un momento de intimidad con ella.

Regresó a su casa después de unas cuantas horas; estaba exhausto después de tantas horas de viaje. Como siempre había vuelto antes que su padre y su hermano.

-Veo que trajo la fotografía de regreso- señaló Mioga.

-...Sí, ¿Quién la llevó?-

-Pues la Señorita Kagome, dijo que era la que más le gustaba de ustedes dos juntos-

-¡¿Kagome?!- dijo desconcertado.

-Sí, vino hace unos días para hablar con el Señor Sesshomaru acerca de lo que se hacía hoy por el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. El Señor Sesshomaru le dijo que a pesar de que usted no se involucraba en la ceremonia que su padre hacía todos los años, usted la iba a visitar a la tumba-

-Sesshomaru sabe...-

-Siempre lo ha sabido, eso creo yo, para él es de mal gusto ese tipo de cosas. De cualquier manera, la señorita Kagome hizo todos los preparativos para que usted pasara un tiempo agradable con ella, dijo que talvez así usted volvería a sonreír nuevamente-

-Kagome...-

* * *

**Bien, espero que es haya gustado el capítulo X3!!! Los veré en el siguiente capítulo la siguiente semana, hasta entonces.**


	12. La Mala Suerte de Kagome

**Gracias por los reviews XD!!!! Bien, este capítulo va dedicado para Henai, ya que ella me rogó que pusiera esto en la fiction, entonces... Bien, espero que les guste, en lo particular, es uno de los capítulos que más me gustan.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 12: La Mala Suerte de Kagome

Llegó temprano a la escuela ese día, quería verla, pero por lo que parecía aún no había llegado. Entró al aula y se sentó en su asiento sólo esperando por ella.

Empezaron a entrar todos al aula poco a poco y ella no había llegado esa mañana, eso le parecía algo extraño, Kagome debía de llegar todos los días temprano para hacer el aseo del aula.

-Buenos días Inuyasha- dijo Miroku alegre – Hoy te ves de mejor humor-

-Sí ¿Sabes dónde está Kagome? Necesito hablar con ella-

-¿La señorita Kagome? Pues hoy hablé con Sango y sino estoy mal parece que se enfermó-

-¿Enferma?-

-Sí, creo que se fue de viaje con su familia el fin de semana a un lugar muy frío y atrapó un resfriado o algo así-

-Ya veo...-

0-0-0-0-0

-¡ACHU!- Se recostó nuevamente en la cama y tomó un poco de agua –Todo por no llevarme un maldito suéter-

-*_Ding-Dong*_-

-¿Visitas? Pero hoy no es día de visitas. Que lo siento por quien haya venido, pero no pienso levantarme- dijo tapándose con las sábanas.

-_Ding-Dong_-

-"_Quien quiera que sea será mejor que se vaya, porque no pienso abrir"_-

-¡KAGOME!- escuchó gritar en la planta baja.

Kagome se quitó las sábanas de encima y se sentó sobresaltada.

-...¿Inuyasha?-

-¡¿Kagome?!-

Se escucharon pasos subiendo la escalera. Kagome se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se levantó de la cama un poco mareada y empezó a caminar afuera de la recámara.

-¿Inuyasha? *_Coff Coff*-_ tosió levemente.

Inuyasha subió las escaleras y la vio parada en el marco de la recámara. Inuyasha paró a unos pasos de ella viéndola fijamente, recuperando, así, el aliento perdido.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo en baja voz.

-...Kagome-

-¿Qué pasa contigo? *_coff- coff *_ - dijo acercándose a él -¡Acaso no te enseñaron que irrumpir en la casa de los demás está mal!-

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome por la mano y la acercó a él abrazándola fuertemente. Kagome se sonrojó fuertemente al sentir la respiración de él rozar levemente su cuello.

-I-Inuyasha...¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-...Gracias-

Era la primera vez en su vida que decía algo como eso, talvez, eso debía a que era la primera vez que lo sentía de verdad. Kagome dio una pequeña sonrisa y recostó levemente sobre él.

-...De nada...- susurró.

Pareció reaccionar ante aquellas palabras y la soltó bruscamente ocultando su rostro. Kagome se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero no le parecía del todo extraño, después de todo así era él, aunque debía admitir que había sido un gesto muy dulce.

Ella lo miraba fijamente y él sentía su mirada sobre él, y de nuevo sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse, su corazón latía rápidamente, algo que no sentía hace bastante tiempo... No entendía qué era eso o talvez, solamente, no quería entender.

-...Será mejor que regreses a la cama, o te pondrás peor-

-Estoy bien, es sólo un leve resfriado _*coff- coff*-_

-¡Aun así!-dijo viéndola a los ojos –...De no haber ido allá jamás te hubiera pasado esto...- susurró.

-Yo fui porque quise, lo que me pasa ahorita es por no llevarme un suéter- sonrió levemente- No te preocupes, estoy bien-

-Kagome...- dijo desviando la mirada –...Lo siento-

-¿Ah?, ¿De qué hablas?-

-Lo que te dije... sobre Kouga-

-Ah, eso- respondió seriamente –Olvídalo-

-¡No! Lamento eso, no tuve porqué decirte esas cosas. Tenías razón, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer en tu vida romántica no es mi problema-

Y de nuevo el silencio reinó en el lugar, ella sabía que sus palabras eran muy ciertas, pero ella no quería que él no se metiera en su vida romántica, ya que, al hacerlo, él demostraba un cierto interés por ella, algo que le había empezado a agradar, pero claro está que no podía decirle eso.

-Ve a descansar- dijo él tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola hacia su habitación.

-¿Por qué me cuidas tanto?- dijo mientras se acomodaba dentro de la sábanas.

-...Porque... te lo prometí- susurró.

-¿Me lo prometiste?- dijo parpadeando un par de veces.

-¡¿No me digas que no lo recuerdas?!- dijo casi en forma de reclamo.

-Pues no-

-¡¿Qué?!-

- Sí, ¿Cuándo me prometiste eso?-

-Hace algún tiempo, cuando enfermaste y te llevé a mi casa- dijo un poco más sereno.

Kagome cerró sus ojos e intento recordar, pero le fue imposible; ella tenía demasiada fiebre cuando estaba allá, sólo recordabas ciertas cosas vagas pero nada concreto.

-¿Por qué me lo prometiste?- preguntó curiosa.

-Porque tú me lo pediste-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo un poco roja -¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?!-

-Ja, ni creas que te diré- se mofó él.

-¡Dime!-

-No es mi culpa que no recuerdes las cosas que hablas, espero que la próxima vez cuides más lo que dices- sonrió.

-¡No te soporto!-

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando tenías fiebre- sonrió pícaramente.

Kagome se ruborizó rápidamente y se quedó pensativa. Sabía que cuando estaba en un estado así decía cosas que de ninguna otra manera diría, como que la protegiera por ejemplo. La pregunta era, qué otra cosa pudo haberle dicho, y en ese momento sólo un pensamiento vino a su mente.

-_"Te gusta"_-

Kagome se ruborizó con más fuerza, por más que intentara pensar en otra cosa no podía, sólo eso venía a su mente y entonces lo supo, se lo había dicho en ese estado ¿Entonces a ella le gustaba él?

-Creo que te dará fiebre- dijo Inuyasha al verla tan sonrojada.

-¡Dime qué fue lo que te dije!- dijo ella de golpe.

-Kagome, déjalo así, no importa- dijo sin interés.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices?. ¡Tienes miedo de herir mis sentimientos!-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡Dilo de una buena vez, dime que no te gusto y terminemos con esto!-

Inuyasha se quedó atónito ante esas palabras, no sabía porqué ella le estaba diciendo eso. Pero lo peor era que no sabía que contestarle, no sabía que responder ante eso.

Kagome vio la cara de él y por su mirada de sorpresa supo que ella no había dicho eso cuando estuvo en su casa y entonces se maldijo a sus adentros, y bajó la mirada sin poder sostenérsela más.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- dijo él -¿Es acaso una broma o qué?-

-Sí- contestó rápidamente –Es una broma jajaja- dijo con una risa algo forzada.

-Cuando pienso que no puedes ser más rara me sales con esto-

-Esa soy yo- sonrió de nuevo.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja algo extrañado por la actitud de ella. En sus adentros presentía que aquellas palabras no habían sido una mala broma, sentía que había algo de verdad en ellas, que talvez ella había pensado que le había dicho algo revelador a él cuando jamás fue así, pero prefirió pensar que era una broma ya que no tenía una respuesta para ella, si ella hubiera insistido en el tema, él no hubiera sabido qué contestarle.

-Será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar, nos vemos- dijo pensativo.

-Inuyasha...- llamó ella a lo bajo.

-¿Qué?- dijo viéndola desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

Lo vio a los ojos y sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente sin poderlo entender muy bien, talvez aquello que su mente le había dicho era verdad.

-¿Sí?- insistió él.

-Ah...- dijo reaccionando –Puedes... eh, pasarme...ah....-

-¿Quieres los apuntes de hoy?- completó él.

-¡Sí!, eso-

-Pasa a mi casa cuando te sientas mejor y te los daré-

-De acuerdo- sonrió.

-Descansa- dijo por último antes de salir.

Kagome se desplomó en su cama pensando en lo que hoy había dicho, y más que nada, pensando en lo que eso podía significar.

-Entonces... ¿Me gusta Inuyasha?-

0-0-0-0-0

Después de dos días de descanso y muchos medicamentos extraños, se había mejorado; pero ese día su madre le había pedido que se quedara en casa para que no recayera en la enfermedad de nuevo, pero Kagome pensaba hacer lo contrario; ese día pensaba salir para pedirle a Inuyasha sus copias de lo que habían visto esos dos últimos días.

Vio su reloj y notó que para ese momento las clases por fin tuvieron que haber llegado a su fin e Inuyasha tendría que estar en su casa. Se alistó y salió en camino para esa mansión. Una vez allá tocó el timbre de la enorme casa y de nuevo el mayordomo de Inuyasha le abrió la puerta.

-Buenas... Señorita Kagome, gusto en verla de nuevo-

-Buenas tardes Mioga- sonrió ella.

-El amo Inuyasha se encuentra en su recámara, por aquí señori...-

Un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó en la cocina. Mioga puso una expresión de cansancio y vio a aquel animalito salir corriendo de la cocina. Era una gatita blanca con orejas negras, y una cola tan esponjosa que parecía poseer dos.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?!- le gritó Mioga –¡Sólo porque el amo Inuyasha me pidió que me encargara de ti no te echo a la calle!- dijo enojado.

La gatita salió corriendo a una habitación del fondo y desapareció de la vista de ambos.

-¡No en el cuarto de jarrones antiguos del amo!- gritó –Señorita, el amo Inuyasha se encuentra en su recámara, lamento no poder dirigirla- dijo con una corta reverencia.

-No, no hay problema, pero...-

Y de nuevo se escuchó algo quebrándose -¡Ahora sí, ya veras!- dijo Mioga corriendo hacia el lugar y dejando a Kagome sola.

-...No me acuerdo dónde está- susurró.

Kagome dio un suspiro de frustración y empezó a subir las gradas hasta llegar al segundo nivel, ahí mismo se miraban un pasillo al frente y dos puertas, una a cada extremo del lugar. Sabía que la habitación de él no se encontraba al fondo ya que cuando salió de la casa sólo recorrió un poco antes de toparse con las gradas, pero salió tan aprisa que no recordaba de cual puerta había salido. Se quedó meditando un poco cuando escuchó algo a su mano izquierda, como una llave había sido cerrada, seguramente el grifo el baño pensó ella. Inuyasha se mantenía solo en su casa, ya que, según ella recordaba, su hermano y su padre regresaban en la tarde noche. Kagome dio una sonrisa y se dirigió a aquella habitación.

Tocó la puerta suavemente un par de veces sin respuesta. Dijo su nombre por lo bajo, pero no le contestaron.

-_"Bueno, si tú entras a mi casa sin permiso yo haré lo mismo"_-

Kagome abrió la puerta de la habitación decididamente y la cerró detrás de sí.

-Inuyasha yo...-

Pero se quedó sin habla alguna al ver que no se encontraba en la habitación de Inuyasha, estaba en la habitación de su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru, pero lo peor no era estar en la habitación equivocada, era más bien haber confundido un grifo de agua del lavamanos del baño con el de la regadera, error que notó inmediato al ver al hermano de Inuyasha enfrente de ella con una única toalla alrededor de su cuello, dejando lo demás al descubierto.

-¡AH! ¡Lo siento!- dijo volteándose rápidamente y tapándose la cara.

Kagome escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse nuevamente y escuchó una voz familiar.

-Sesshomaru, necesito que...¡¿Kagome?!- gritó confundido.

Inuyasha vio a su hermano que apenas se estaba terminado de poner la toalla en la cintura.

-¡¿Qué rayos hace en Kagome tu habitación?!-

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- dijo seriamente.

Kagome sintió ambas miradas sobre ella, una muy molesta y la otra algo molesta, pero con más aires de superioridad.

-_"¿Por qué a mí?"_- pensó ella.

* * *

**Bien, a eso yo le llamo tener muy mala suerte, bueno aunque si les gusta Seshomaru supongo que ahí depende del punto de vista de cada quien jajaja. Bien, los veo la otra semana con la continuación Capítulo 13: El Cumpleaños****.**


	13. El Cumpleaños

**Me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior X3!!! Bien, como les dije, la actualización es cada semana, y cumplo puntualmente XD!!! Bien, sin nada más que decir, aquí les dejo el capítulo 13**.

* * *

Capítulo 13: El Cumpleaños

Se quedó muda, eso jamás le había pasado, jamás se había quedado sin habla, pero por más que intentaba emitir sonido alguno, le era totalmente imposible, estaba paralizada.

-Parece que ella andaba en busca de un hombre de verdad. No puedes culparla por eso- dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Tú no te metas en esto!- amenazó Inuyasha.

-Yo... yo me confundí de habitación ¡lo siento!- dijo Kagome dando un par de reverencias.

-Inuyasha, llévate a tu novia de una buena vez, que tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡Ella no es mi novia!

-¿Tú amante sería el término correcto?

-Eres un...

-Ya nos vamos. De nuevo, lamento mi intromisión.

Kagome sacó a Inuyasha casi a rastras del cuarto de su hermano. No muy feliz por lo sucedió, Inuyasha condujo a Kagome a su recámara.

-**Esta** es mi habitación, que se te quede.

-...Sí- dijo apenada.

-Los apuntes que querías- dijo tomando un par de cuadernos y dándoselos en la mano.

-Gracias- respondió sin verlo aún.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó molesto –No me digas que sigues pensando en lo sucedido.

-¡No tienes ni idea de la vergüenza que fue ver a tu hermano así!

-¿Segura que sólo eso sentiste?- inquirió él.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!, ¡Inuyasha Taishido, no estarás insinuado que me gusta tu hermano verdad!

-¿Por qué no? Muchas mujeres se vuelven locas por él.

-Pues yo no soy como esas muchas mujeres.

-Pero piensas que es atractivo.

-No, yo no pienso...

-Acéptalo Kagome, te he visto como lo miras.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Lo miro como una persona elegante, nada más.

-Elegante igual a atractivo.

-¡No! Es por... Espera, ¡¿Por qué rayos estoy hablando esto contigo?!

-Tu sacaste el tema.

-¡Claro que no!. ¡Tú y tus celos sin motivos provocaron esto!

-¡¿Celos?!

-Inuyasha, no te preocupes, no me interesa tu hermano- dijo ella sin interés.

-¡No estoy celoso!

-¿Entonces por qué insistes que me gusta tu hermano?

-¡Yo jamás dije eso! Yo dije que...

La puerta de Inuyasha se abrió abruptamente, interrumpiendo la pelea que se llevaba acabo. Una gatita con orejas negras y ojos carmesí, entró a la habitación, seguida por Mioga.

-¡Regresa acá!- gritó Mioga entrando al lugar.

-¡¿Mioga, qué rayos es esto?!- dijo Inuyasha exaltado.

-Amo Inuyasha, lo siento, pero ese condenado animal ha estado haciendo destrozos por toda la casa.

-¡Que lindo! Una gatita- dijo Kagome sosteniéndola –No te preocupes Mioga, nos encargaremos que no haga más averías- dijo acariciándola.

-Bien, entonces me retiro.

Mioga hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación.

-¿A qué te referías con "encargaremos"? Yo no quiero esa cosa aquí.

-Pues entonces ¿Por qué la trajiste a tu casa?

-Es cosa de Miroku, me dijo que se la cuidara ya que en su apartamento no permiten animales.

-¿Y para qué quiere Miroku una gata?

-No es para él, es para Sango.

-¿Sango?- recalcó -¿Qué tiene que ver Sango en todo esto?

-La meta de Miroku es conquistarla, creo que en verdad le gusta, yo que sé- dijo algo desesperado.

-¡Que romántico!

-Son tonterías.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Es un lindo gesto, no te costaría nada aprender un poco de él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?. ¿Te gustan esas cosas?

-Bueno, sí, soy una chica. Nos gusta que nos regalen cosas... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-No lo sé, quería darle algo a Kikyo y quería la opinión femenina, y ya que tú eres lo más cerca que tengo a una chica...

-¡Qué!- gritó molesta -¡Algo para Kikyo!

-Sí, pronto será su cumpleaños y...

-¡Pues porque no le regalas un anillo de compromiso y te casas con ella!- dijo enojada.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

-¡Eres un gran tonto!

-Kagome, ¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora?

-Me voy- dijo tomando los cuadernos e yendo a la puerta.

-Pero...-

-¡Adiós!

Kagome salió de la recámara azotando la puerta al salir de la habitación. Inuyasha se quedó muy confundido por la reacción de ella, pesando que seguramente sería cosas de chicas.

0-0-0-0

_**10 de Abril**_

Estaba vagando por todos los comercios viendo diferentes cosas; muy pronto sería el cumpleaños de ella y quería darle algo especial este año. Iba a las tiendas de ropa, en las cuales no se quedaba mucho tiempo ya que le resultaba incomodo ver ropa para mujer; joyerías, zapaterías, incluso jugueterías, pero nada era suficientemente bueno, no para él.

-No puede ser que no encuentre nada- dijo sentándose en una banca.

-¡Inuyasha!- escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Miroku?...-musitó él.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, y tú qué... déjame adivinar: Chicas hermosas.

-Vas aprendiendo, pero esta vez no, esto es estrictamente profesional.

-¿Profesional?. ¿Ahora eres asesino o qué?

-No. Vengo a verme con un informante.

-¿Informante?

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas el encargo que te di?

-La gata extraña, sí ¿por qué?

-Bueno, quiero saber si a Sango le gustara. No pensaras que le daré un obsequio sino le gusta.

Inuyasha puso una expresión de molestia al escuchar la palabra obsequio. Gracias a ese "Obsequio" él se estaba volviendo loco pensando qué rayos le gustaría a ella.

-¡Las chicas son demasiado problemáticas!- gritó molesto.

-¿Tú también estás buscando un obsequio?

-Sí...- dijo un poco desanimado -¿Qué se supone que le regales a las mujeres?

-Aja, con que un regalo para una dama especial- dijo con una carita pícara -Pues, he escuchado por ahí, que la Señorita Kagome le gustan los brazaletes.

-¿Kagome? Pues que bien por ella. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-¿No es para ella?, ¿Entonces para quién?

-Para Kikyo- dijo sin interés.

-¿Y la Señorita Kagome sabe de esto?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Inuyasha...- dijo con un suspiro –Deberías de ser menos coqueto, o terminaras en grandes problemas.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Sólo digo que deberías de escoger con quien deseas estar.

-Escucha, Kagome es una amiga, nada más. Kikyo, por otro lado, fue mi novia y...

-Entonces...¿Escoges a Kikyo?

-¡Yo no estoy escogiendo a nadie!

-Pues un día tendrás, a menos que quieras estar con las dos, pero no creo que la Señorita Kagome esté de acuerdo con...

-¡No voy a estar con nadie! Kagome es sólo una compañera de clases y Kikyo jamás se interesaría en mí de nuevo, así que ¡no!

-Entonces si deseas regresar con la Señorita Kikyo...

Inuyasha calló. En su interior aún había algo, un sentimiento por ella; después de todo habían terminado por razones fuera de su control. La pregunta era: ¿Él quería estar con ella nuevamente?

0-0-0-0-0

_**12 de Abril **_

La clase inició normalmente, sin contratiempos. Los alumnos empezaron a tomar asiento. Ella llegó caminando con un porte sin igual, como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Su pelo era largo y sedoso, meneándose al copas de su caminar. Él no podía evitar clavar su mirada en ella, aún pensaba en las palabras de Miroku.

-"_Entonces si deseas regresar con Señorita Kikyo..."_

Las clases terminaron y la hora de receso llegó por fin. Se paró y se dirigió a su escritorio, en donde ella se encontraba sentada. Ella como siempre guardaba sus cosas sin mayor apuro.

-Inuyasha, que sorpresa- dijo Kikyo al verlo -¿Qué deseas?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Los vio a la distancia, preguntándose de qué estarían hablando. Estaba realmente intrigada al respecto, no podía evitar verlos indiscretamente. Él, al sentir una mirada, volteó su cabeza, viéndola a ella; le clavó la mirada por un corto período de tiempo, para luego regresársela a la persona enfrente de él.

-A solas- puntualizo él.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y ambos salieron del salón sin decirse nada más. Kagome se quedó en su escritorio con la mirada baja. Lo que él hiciera o no, no era problema de ella.

0-0-0-0-0

Los últimos ensayos de la obra de primavera se llevaban a cabo, y como siempre, Kagome había llegado puntual, sólo faltaba Inuyasha, que por alguna razón no había llegado aún.

-Parece que ese perro aún no aparece.

-Sí...- musitó Kagome.

-¿Pasa algo mi linda Kagome?

-No, únicamente pensaba. No te preocupes Kouga- sonrió levemente.

La puerta del auditorio se abrió, dejando entrar un luz cegadora en tanta oscuridad. Ahí venía él, caminando con un rostro pensativo.

-Buenos tardes Inuyasha. Llegas tarde- dijo Kaede algo molesta.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

Kaede se quedó sorprendida por esa respuesta; generalmente él habría dicho algo ofensivo o desinteresado, pero esta vez había sido educado y respetuosa, algo extraño.

-Bien, en tan sólo una semana estrenaremos la obra y necesito que...-

Kaede hablaba de todo los ajuste finales de la obra, pero Kagome perdió el interés inmediatamente. ¿De qué habría hablado con Kikyo? Era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza. Su apariencia era desinteresada, se mira pensativo, demasiado para lo que era Inuyasha. Él generalmente no pensaba mucho las cosas, eran sí o no, nada más.

-¡Bien! Empecemos- dijo Kaede.

_**13 Abril**_

Salió al patio de receso como siempre, quería descansar un poco. Se recostó en un árbol y se dedicó a ver las nubes pasar, aún pensaba en él. En todo el día Inuyasha había estado muy serio, ella no se había atrevido hablarle durante ese tiempo, a pesar de que sabía que él no estaba molesto, estaba temerosa, pero no sabía de qué.

-Quiero darte esto, espero que te guste- escuchó decir a la lejanía.

Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz por los alrededores. Se puso de pie y vio que detrás de ella, a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia, estaba él, con ella. Inuyasha le dio una pequeña cajita que ella recibió con sorpresa. La abrió con lentitud y al hacerlo sacó de ella un collar con una perla rosa pendiendo de él.

-El nombre de la perla es Shicon, la vi y me recordé de ti. Espero que te guste. Feliz Cumpleaños Kikyo- dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-Inuyasha.... es hermosa.... No puedo creer que te acordaras.

-Te lo dije ayer. Yo jamás podré olvidarte- dijo con una mirada tierna y fija.

Kagome sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho, que hizo que se recostara en el árbol de donde observaba todo. Se puso a espaldas con el árbol y una mano se poso en su pecho, en un intento de apaciguar el dolor.

-Inuyasha, yo...

-¿Pensaste lo que te dije?- interrumpió él.

Kikyo calló por un momento y un leve suspiro se escuchó -...Yo no puedo estar contigo, ella...

-¿Kagome?

Al escuchar su nombrar su nombre, se volteó discretamente, y de nuevo sus ojos se posaron en donde estaban ellos dos hablando.

-Ella no es nada para mí, te lo dije ayer. Deja de ponerla como excusa- dijo en un tono molesto.

-No es una excusa, es sólo que...

-¿Qué? No entiendo.

-Yo no estoy lista. Por el momento no deseo estar con nadie y para serte sincera, aún no puedo perdonarte que me hayas dejado- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Te dije que eso no fue algo que yo decidiera!- dijo elevando el tono de voz.

-Lo siento...- dijo poniendo sus ojos en penumbra- Pero... por el momento no, Inuyasha, no puedo estar contigo.

Y con esa últimas palabras salió corriendo del lugar, se oía muy confundida al respecto. Inuyasha se quedó parado viendo cómo ella se alejaba de él, sin él poderlo evitar. Un ruido lo hizo fijar su mirada a otro lado. La vio ahí parada, con una cierta cara de tristeza.

-Kagome...- replicó al viento.

Sus ojos se cerraron al escucharse nombrar nuevamente. No sabía si decirle que sentía mucho que Kikyo no lo valorara o si molestarse y decirle lo que pensaba. Decidió no decir nada. Se dio media vuelta y caminó con lentitud lejos de aquel paradero.

-¡Kagome!- gritó nuevamente, pero no la siguió.

_**14 de Abril**_

Otro día más, de regreso a clases. Caminaba con cierta lentitud, no quería llegar a tiempo, no esta vez. No quería verlo. Kikyo estaba muy por encima de ella, por lo que se miraba ni si quiera podía considerarse rival. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, pensando en por qué esos pensamientos seguían en su cabeza, debía de sentirse feliz, Inuyasha había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir, con quien estar ¿verdad? Sintió algo extraño en su mejilla, levantó su mano para removerlo con ésta y al hacerlo vio agua en ella.

-¿Agua?

Y de nuevo sintió sus mejillas mojadas. Se vio en el reflejo de una de las ventanas de las casas adyacentes a ella, notando cómo pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se las limpió bruscamente.

-¡Basta!. ¡No estoy triste!- dijo para sí misma.

Pero las lágrimas continuaron su curso. Por fin se dio por vencida y decidió que éstas continuaran su curso, sin ella impedírselos más. No creía lo que le estaba pasando, no podía creer que llorara... por él.

-Me enamore y sin yo darme cuenta...- susurró –Inuyasha...

-¡Es ella!. ¡Atrápenla!

Esas palabras la hicieron sobresaltarse y levantar la mirada nuevamente. Vio a sus alrededores y varios hombre empezaron a acercarse a ella peligrosa. Intentó regresar por donde había venido, pero le fue imposible al sentir el agarre de uno de los hombres.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó forcejeando.

-Ya saben que hacer- escuchó decir a alguien entre las sombras.

0-0-0-0

La buscó con la mirada, pero no logro divisarla en ningún lado. Parecía que había decidido no ir a la escuela ese día; él sabía que era por su culpa. Tocaron la campana del inició de clases y se fue al salón.

Pasó el día y nada, ella había faltado. Parecía estar preocupado por ella, había algo que le decía que ella no estaba bien, y eso, por extraño que pareciese, le afectaba.

-¿Por qué?- dijo para sí mismo -¿Por qué me afecta que ella no esté?

Fue a retirar sus cosas del casillero, como cada final del día. Abrió la puerta de metal gris, y al hacerlo una pequeña nota blanca cayó de él. La tomó algo extrañado, pensado que sería alguna tonta chica que le declaraba su amor o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo de mala manera. Abrió la nota, que se encontraba doblada en dos, para así leerla –No... ¡Kagome!

* * *

**No me maten T.T, pero imagino que este capítulo les trajo recuerdos sobre un episodio determinado, mi episodio favorito he de admitir XD!!!. Bueno, para saber que le pasara a Kagome, díganme que piensan en un review. Siguiente capítulo ****El Secuestro**** XD!!!! Kat fuera.**


	14. El Secuestro

**Hola de nuevo XD!!! Kat Dark Shadow se reporta. Bien, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegra a que les guste tanto mi fic ( A pesar de que él responsable de que existiera fue mi falta de sueño, ¡Viva el insomnio X3!) Sé que han esperado con ansias este capítulo, así que los dejare con lo que me han pedido XD!!!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 14: El Secuestro

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con cierta pesadez, no miraba nada, sólo oscuridad. Se los restregó un par de veces pensando que seguramente aún estaba algo aturdida, pero se dio cuenta que no eran sus ojos, era el lugar. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro cómo para poder distinguir algo; hasta que... "Veo que has despertado" escuchó decir. Un rayo de luz iluminó la habitación haciendo que cerrara sus ojos casi de inmediato. Puso una mano enfrente de sus ojos para protegerlos de aquel resplandor.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo levemente.

-¡Come!

Aquella persona tiró un plato con algo que no parecía comida. Luego se marchó. Parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos parecieron adaptarse a la tenue luz del lugar. En aquel lugar había un colchón viejo y roto, de donde algunos resortes sobresalía, una ventana que estaba tapada con tablones de madera, y algo parecido a un inodoro. Kagome hizo una expresión de repulsión al ver las condiciones tan desagradables en donde se encontraba. Corrió a la puerta y la somató un par de veces con sus puños.

-¡Saquéenme de aquí!- gritó desesperada.

Gritó y gritó por horas, hasta que sus manos empezaron a sangrar. No había respuesta. Cayó sentada en el piso y lágrimas de sus ojos empezaron a brotar nuevamente. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo último que se acordaba, era sobre cómo la habían apresado camino en la escuela y para tranquilizarla alguien la había golpeado fuertemente en la parte trasera de la cabeza, quedando así inconsciente.

-¿Por qué yo?...

0-0-0-0-0

Las horas pasaron así y no había respuesta alguna a las miles de preguntas que gritaba en la habitación donde se encontraba. ¿Qué querían de ella?, ¿Era un secuestro a cambio de millones que su familia no poseía?, ¿Por qué a ella? Era la pregunta que se hacía con más frecuencia. Y así la tarde entró, llevándose los pocos rayos de luz que el sol podía brindar a través de su ventana.

Kagome se encontraba sentada en una de las esquinas de la habitación, hambrienta y con sus manos lastimadas de tanto golpear la puerta de aquel lugar, hasta que de nuevo una luz la cegó. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente para que no se lastimaran más, sintió cómo alguien la tomaba por el brazo y cómo otra persona le tapaba los ojos con una venda negra, imposibilitándole ver algo.

Sintió cómo la metían bruscamente a una mini camioneta, atándole las manos. Gritó miles de cosas en ese transcurso, pero sólo uno que otro golpe, para callarla, recibió como respuesta; se quedó en silencio después de eso. La camioneta empezó a moverse, ella lo sentía, y de vez en cuando escuchaba algún susurro, pero nada más. Se preguntaba por sus adentro qué le haría ahora, ¿la matarían? Y si era así ¿Por qué?

-...¿Me mataran?- susurró.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, no parecía haber respuesta.

-Si es así, deseo saber por qué- dijo con firmeza.

-No pasara si todo sale de acuerdo al plan- escuchó decir.

-¿Plan?

-¡Silencio!

Otro golpe. Al menos había tenido respuesta. Pero, ¿Qué plan?. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se detuvo la camioneta en algún lugar y luego escuchó cómo las puertas se abrieron. Fue sacada bruscamente de aquel lugar. La llevaron caminando a algún sitio, no sabía a donde, sólo sabía que se escuchaba transitar automóviles por el lugar, eso le indicaba que aún estaba en la ciudad. Sus sogas fueron cortadas y sus ojos fueron destapados. Abrió los ojos, pero debió cerrarlos por la luz; poco a poco recuperó su visión normal y pudo distinguir algunos edificios vacíos a su alrededor.

-Kagome...- se escuchó nombrar.

Abrió sus ojos por completo, y vio dos figuras conocidas paradas a la distancia. El primero que distinguió fue a Miroku, que no entendía porque se encontraba allí. Movió su cabeza levemente para ver a la otra persona que lo acompañaba, y lo vio, era él. "Inuyasha..." musitó sin creerlo "¡Inuyasha!" gritó con más fuerza. Kagome corrió hacia donde él se encontraba sin importarle que sus secuestradores estuvieran detrás de ella o que Miroku se encontrara a la par de él. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente, sin poder evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

-Inuyasha, estoy tan feliz de verte- dijo entre sollozos.

El le regresó el abrazo delicadamente "...¿Estás bien?" dijo levemente. Kagome asintió con su cabeza sin soltarlo en ningún momento. "Me alegro" dijo con un tono suave. Se separó de ella un momento y la vio a los ojos, la vio con gentileza y suavidad, una mirada profunda y dulce.

-Inuyasha...-musitó ella.

-¡No se te habrá olvidado nuestro trato!- escuchó gritar al secuestrador.

Kagome lo vio por primera vez, era aquella persona que había escuchado, pero que no había podido distinguirla cuando la secuestraron.

-No, no lo he olvidado- respondió seriamente.

-Inuyasha ¿De qué habla?

-Miroku, ya sabes que hacer.

Miroku asintió tristemente con la cabeza; se acercó a Kagome y la tomó del brazo con suavidad "Acompáñeme Señorita Kagome" Ella no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, por qué Miroku quería llevársela.

-Espera, Inuyasha...-

-Lo siento, pero tu novio me va a acompañar- escuchó decir de aquel hombre de ojos lila y cabellera larga -¡Tráiganlo!-Los hombre se abalanzaron contra Inuyasha, tomándolo bruscamente.

-No... ¡Inuyasha!- gritó

Kagome intentó correr tras de él, pero Miroku la sostuvo con fuerza "¡Suélteme!, ¡SUÉLTEME!, ¡NO!, ¡INUYASHA!" gritó con desesperación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, mientras intentaba liberarse de su opresor. Lo vio subir lentamente a la mini camioneta, él la volteó a ver una última vez y al hacerlo le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, ella se quedó sin habla al verlo. Luego, se fue.

-¡INUYASHA!-

Calló al suelo de rodillas y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Señorita Kagome, pero...-

Un golpe en su mejilla lo hizo callar al instante. "...¿Cómo permitió que se lo llevaran?" dijo entre sollozos "¡¿Cómo?!" Miroku la ayudó a levantarse y dio un suspiro profundo, sus ojos al igual que los de ella se mantuvieron en penumbra.

-Yo no tome la decisión...- dijo sin más –Le enseñare.

De su bolsillo sacó una nota doblada en dos y se la entregó en las manos. Kagome no entendió muy bien, hasta que la abrió y la leyó.

**_Tenemos a tu novia, a esa chica que llamas Kagome. Si deseas volverla a ver con vida, harás exactamente lo que te digamos._****_Iras a un sector de edificios abandonados en el centro de la ciudad a las 5:30 pm, en punto. Allí llegaremos con ella. El trato es simple, un intercambio, su vida por la tuya. Haz algo astuto y la mataremos antes de que puedas hacer nada._**

La terminó de leer y no parecía entender.

-¿Por qué quieren a Inuyasha? No lo entiendo- dijo cabizbaja.

-Es una larga historia- dijo con un suspiro - ...Por fin habían terminado las clases- comenzó -Estaba listo para irme, cuando llegó Inuyasha corriendo a donde yo estaba y...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-Hola Inuyasha- dijo sonriente.

-¡Miroku!- gritó agitado.

-Tranquilízate, ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito de tu ayuda- solicitó apresurado.

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?

-Kagome fue secuestrada

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo alarmado –¿Estás seguro?

Inuyasha sacó aquella nota y se la enseñó a él. Miroku no podía creer lo que leía ¿Era acaso eso cierto?.

-¡No iras a hacer esa locura!

-...No tengo opción.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-¡Kagome será asesinada si yo no hago algo!- gritó eufórico –No lo entiendes... yo prometí protegerla- dijo en un tono más bajo y sus ojos en penumbra.

-...¿Por qué te quieren?

-Es el maldito de Naraku... – dijo entre dientes –Es una pelea de hace tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó en un tono de resignación.

-Llévatela contigo, no permitas que nada le pase...

-Muy bien... Lo haré.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Dirigió su mirada al horizonte y vio con tristeza cómo la noche empezaba a llegar y cómo el sol por fin desaparecía ya sin más.

0-0-0-0-0

Lo golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza una vez al entrar a la mini camioneta dejándolo inconsciente durante todo el camino; para cuando recuperó el conocimiento nuevamente, se encontraba atado de manos y pies en una sucia habitación.

-Ya era hora que abrieras los ojos.

-Naraku...- dijo molesto -¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!

-No me mal entiendas, lo del secuestro no es mi estilo, pero al enterarme de que tu familia es una de las más ricas de todo Japón, cómo decir que no a eso.

-Ja, pues suerte con el rescate, ya que mi padre no pagara ni un maldito centavo por mí.

-Eso lo veremos. Después de que le empiece a dar a su hijo en pedazos yo creo que tu padre recapacitara- dijo con una sonrisa de maldad –Dulces sueños.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Inuyasha intentó liberarse de las sogas que lo apresaban, pero le fue imposible. Vio resignado aquella habitación, pensando que sería lo último que vería...

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a casa en la noche, acompañada de Miroku aún.

-Lo lamento mucho, Señorita Kagome...

-No tiene nada que lamentar, lo encontraré.

-¿Qué?

-Cueste lo que cueste, yo encontraré a Inuyasha, y lo traeré de regreso, o me dejo de llamar Kagome Higurashi- dijo decidida.

-¿Pero cómo hará eso?

-No lo sé, pero lo haré. ¿Me ayudará?

-Cuente conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-_"Inuyasha, resiste, no te dejaré..."_- Pensó mientras miraba el cielo estrellado esa noche.

* * *

**¿Corto? Si, ahora me doy cuenta que es algo corto, pero bueno XD!!! Espero que les haya gustado, bien el siguiente capítulo: Del Amor al Odio; espérenlo la siguiente semana X3!!! Hasta entonces. **


	15. Del Amor al Odio

**Hola Inufans!!! He venido con el siguiente capítulo, y hoy estoy muy contenta porque por fin mi fic llegó a los 100 reviews X3!!!! De no ser por ustedes no habría pasado, así que gracias a todos los que ponen reviews, y por supuesto a los que la leen pero no escriben; de vez en cuando me llegan mails que agregaron mi fic en Story Alert o a mí en sus autores favoritos, así que muchas gracias XD!!! Creo que ya no tengo nada más por decir, así que a la fic XD!!!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 15: Del Amor al Odio

No había dormido, una vez que llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a su computadora y empezar a buscar información de aquel ser que se hacía llamar Naraku. Encontró un lista de crímenes realizados por él, era inmensa. Kagome siguió así, reuniendo información sobre lugares donde lo habían visto, donde creían que estaba y donde había cometido crímenes, muy pronto los rayos del sol empezaron a golpear suavemente su rostro, dándole a entender que el nuevo día había llegado.

-Kagome, querida, ya está el desayuno.

Su madre no tenía ni idea de lo que ella había vivido el día anterior, era lo mejor, no quería preocuparla. Se echó un poco de agua en la cara y se puso el uniforme del instituto nuevamente, y salió de su habitación.

-Kagome, yo necesito... ¡¿Pero qué te pasó?!- preguntó su madre.

-Sí hermana, te ves terrible.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo cansada.

-Parece que no hubieras dormido nada- señaló su madre.

-_"Así fue"_ Es que me acosté tarde por hacer una investigación.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Sí, es más, hoy regresaré tarde, me reuniré con alguien para terminar mi investigación.

-¡¿Con el chico de cabellera plateada?!- preguntó su hermano emocionado.

Kagome puso una mirada muy triste, desviándola totalmente. Aún recordaba aquella frase escrita: '**El trato es simple, un intercambio, su vida por la tuya. Haz algo astuto y la mataremos antes de que puedas hacer nada**.' Él se había sacrificado por ella y esperaba con todo su ser que estuviera bien, pero le costaba mucho creer eso.

-No, con alguien más. Me voy- dijo parándose rápidamente.

Salió de su casa casi corriendo. Sus ojos empezaron a derramar una lágrima tras otra. Kagome tenía que ser fuerte, demostrar que nada malo pasaba, que todo estaba bien.

Llegó al instituto y empezó a buscar a Miroku, persona que la encontró primero "¡Señorita Kagome!" y al igual que ella, se miraba muy cansando, como si no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada, igual que ella.

-Joven Miroku, ¿Encontró algo?

-Sí

Faltaron a clases ese día y se fueron directo a la biblioteca. Una vez allí reunieron toda la información que tenían sobre Naraku, y después de varias horas dedujeron donde podía encontrarse él.

-¿Y su familia?- preguntó Kagome -¿Ellos saben algo?

-Parece que aún no. Llamé ayer, pero sólo me dijeron que no estaba y no sabían si iba a llegar a dormir... Tengo miedo que no quieran secuestrarlo, que ellos lo capturaran sólo para...

-...Él estará bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste –Él no se permitirá que alguien como Naraku lo mate tan fácil, tiene demasiado orgullo.

-Sólo espero que estemos aún a tiempo...

0-0-0-0-0

Yacía tirado en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad y no sentía la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Naraku había decidido vengarse lentamente de él, y después de horas de tortura, ya que no había otro nombre para lo que le hacían a él, habían decidido dejarlo descansar. Las magulladuras de los golpes le hacían difícil poderse sentar; a su criterio tenía un par de costillas rotas, por lo demás, sólo podía distinguir sangre seca en todos lados, y como él se lo temía, lo matarían allí.

-...Al menos ella está bien- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Lo único que lo hacía soportar la mayor parte del dolor era pensar en ella. Miraba a Kagome en sus sueños, en sus pensamientos, en cada momento; la miraba sonreírle, la miraba ruborizada y lo que más le gustaba, verla molesta. Sólo quería protegerla y cuidarla. Entonces un pensamiento vino a su mente, uno que no le gustó en lo absoluto "_Si yo muero, ¿Quién cuidara de ella?" _Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, no, no podía morir allí ¡No lo haría! Saldría vivo de allí. Se paró con un esfuerzo inmenso y vio hacia la puerta.

-Saldré de aquí, aunque sea lo último que haga.

0-0-0-0-0

-Existen dos lugares donde ellos pueden estar, iremos a ver cada uno y...

-¡No!

-Pero Señorita Kagome...

-No hay tiempo para eso, Inuyasha corre peligro, nos dividiremos.

-De acuerdo- dijo con un suspiro -Si mira algo o encuentra algo, me llamará inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo.

Después de eso, cada uno tomó diferentes autobuses a diferentes lados de la ciudad, no sabían si sus sospechas serían ciertas, pero harían lo imposible por encontrarlo. Kagome llegó a una de las partes más peligrosas de todo Japón, así lo había pedido ella, nada la detendría. Empezó a buscar por varios lugares, esa era una zona donde Naraku se había visto mucho, pero la única forma de saber si él estaría allí sería preguntando por él. Vio a tres hombres en una esquina, no tenía una cara muy amigable, pero no le importó.

-Disculpen, estoy buscando a alguien y quiero saber si ustedes saben donde puede estar.

Ellos la vieron con una sonrisa maliciosa, rodeándola por completo, ella no se inmutó por su presencia, seguía con una mirada firme.

-¿Qué hace una linda niña como tú en un lugar como éste?

-Buscó a Naraku.

Los tres hombre parecieron espantarse al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

Si Kagome daba la respuesta equivocada allí acababa todo. Tenía que decirles algo que no la pusiera en peligro con ellos y que les hiciera decir su ubicación.

-Me pidió que le trajera algo importante.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?

-¿Naraku te dejaría verlo?

-No, pero...

-Entonces no. Si no piensan ayudarme supongo que puedo llamarlo y decirle cómo ustedes tres se interpusieron en su camino.

Los tres hombres se asustaron a morir. Sabían que quien se interpusiera en el camino de él terminaría muerto.

-Sigue esta calle hasta el final, cruza a la derecha y allí lo encontrarás. Dile que Onigumo te envió.

-Lo haré.

Caminó fuera de allí muy segura de sí misma, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera cierto. Llegó al lugar donde ellos le había indicado, ahora su duda era: ¿Estaría Inuyasha allí? Esperó afuera del lugar por bastante tiempo; se escondió detrás de unos basureros, oculta a la vista de cualquiera. Se quedó allí quieta y en silencio hasta que vio a alguien llegar a la entrada de aquella casa, era una mujer con un kimono, muy hermosa. Tocó la puerta y abrió aquella persona que la había secuestrado hace tan sólo un día.

-Traje lo que me pediste.

-Kagura, veo que viniste temprano.

-No podía esperar a ver que harías con él hoy.

-Es bastante fuerte, para ahorita ya debe de estar moribundo.

-Y mandaste la nota a su familia.

-No, para eso también te llamé, necesito que le des esto a la Familia Taishido.

Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron, él aún estaba vivo y estaba allí.

-Bien, me voy entonces, vendré una vez que la entregue.

No pudo pensar correctamente, sólo quería verlo, quería sacarlo de allí y ella lo haría, sola. Tomó lo primero que encontró, que fue una vara de metal, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas dirigiéndose a donde ellos se encontraban. Naraku no se había percatado de su presencia, hasta que fue muy tarde. Kagome reunió todas sus fuerzas, y como pudo lo golpeó fuertemente haciéndolo caer al suelo. No lo pensó dos veces, entró a la casa y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada.

-¡INUYASHA!

0-0-0-0-0

Por las heridas que tenía, Naraku, no pensó que fuera necesario tenerlo amarrado, y con una buena razón, apenas si se podía mover. Se acercó a la puerta y empezó a buscar puntos débiles, algo que lo ayudara a poder derribarla con la menor cantidad de energía posible. La madera era muy mala, y por su condición atlética no creyó que le costaría mucho derribarla; dio una patada en una de las orillas, pero la puerta se mantuvo de pie, que no fue el caso de Inuyasha, que cayó pesadamente. Sus costillas se habían lastimado en el golpe que había dado, haciéndole experimentar un dolor insoportable. "...Demonios" musitó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se puso de pie nuevamente, pero le fue extremadamente difícil, no sabría si podría dar otro golpe sin lisiarse a él mismo, hasta que escuchó.

-¡INUYASHA!

Era una voz conocida, de alguien que había rondado sus pensamientos durante ya mucho tiempo.

-...¿Kagome?

¡Inuya...!, ¡Suéltenme!- escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡KAGOME!

Derribaría esa puerta, ella estaba en peligro, y nada le impediría que él saliera de allí para ayudarla, aunque se quebrara cada costilla de su cuerpo.

0-0-0-0-0

Recorrió el lugar velozmente e intentó gritar por su nombre nuevamente, pero sintió cómo varios hombre la tomaban por los brazos. "¡Suéltenme!" gritó intentando zafarse de su agarre. El hombre de pelo largo y ojos lilas se acercó a ella, y no se miraba feliz.

-Veo que viniste por tu novio.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- gritó ella.

-Dime algo, entras a mi casa, me golpeas, lo buscas y luego qué, ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

Kagome se quedó callada, no podía contestarle, ya que no había planeado nada de eso.

-¿Sabías que pones tu vida en peligro?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por él?, ¿Por un enamoramiento pasajero?

-...No

-Ustedes los adolescentes son un verdadero caso, les gusta alguien y creen que es la persona perfecta, con la persona que pasaran el resto de su vida. Que ilusos- dijo en con aquella sonrisa maliciosa -¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida así? No tiene sentido- dijo con un suspiro –...Mátenla- ordenó.

Los hombre a la par de ella la arrojaron al piso bruscamente. Kagome cayó pesadamente, sin verlos en ningún momento, poseía sus ojos en penumbra. Aquellas personas sacaron de su cinturón un par de armas y le apuntaron directamente a la cabeza.

-...Lo hago porque...

Naraku escuchó un pequeño susurro proviniendo de ella, indicándoles a sus hombres que no dispararan aún. Se acercó a ella y la vio con superioridad.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo hago porque... ¡Porque lo amo!

Un fuerte golpe hizo que uno de los hombre de Naraku cayera al suelo, desviando la atención de todos ellos. Vieron a Inuyasha salir de aquella habitación viéndose imponente.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Kagome.

-¡Disparen!- ordenó Naraku.

Inuyasha corrió hacia ella tan rápido como pudo y tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos. Un disparo se escuchó en todo el lugar, haciendo que Inuyasha cayera al suelo y botara a Kagome, su brazo derecho había sido lastimado.

-Inuyasha, estás muerto- dijo Naraku con un arma en su mano.

Inuyasha esbozó una leve sonrisa. Cerca de él pudo ver aquella vara metálica, la que Kagome había usado para golpear a Naraku con anterioridad. La tomó en sus manos y se puso de pie nuevamente.

-No es una espada, pero servirá- dijo para sí.

Kagome no supo cómo, no supo exactamente que era lo que él había hecho, pero en cuestión de minutos había desarmado a Naraku y con tan sólo dos golpes certeros lo había dejado inconsciente, quebrándole más de algo, cosa que asumía por el sonido que habían hechos sus huesos al ser golpeados por aquella vara. Los demás hombres incluyendo a aquella mujer salieron huyendo de aquella casa. Inuyasha con un arma como espada era letal, ahora entendía porque le gustaban tanto, era increíblemente bueno en ellas.

Soltó aquella vara, dejándola caer pesadamente en el suelo. Ya todo estaba bien. "...¿Inuyasha?" Escuchó decir por parte de ella, la volteó a ver, se miraba bien, eso le dio una sensación de alivio, y de nuevo los dolores de aquellas heridas se hicieron presentes, junto con la herida de bala que yacía en su brazo; después de eso perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Inuyasha!

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y vio una luz blanca encima de él, movió su cabeza a un lado y al hacerlo vio varios aparatos extraños, no entendía nada.

-Despertaste- escuchó decir.

Volteó su cabeza nuevamente y vio a Miroku sentado a la par de él.

-¿Miroku?

-Nos diste un buen susto, pensábamos que no resistirías.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en el hospital.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-La Señorita Kagome te trajo. Después de que perdiste el conocimiento me llamó muy preocupada, me dijo que casi no respirabas, que necesitaban una ambulancia.

-...Kagome.

-Ella regresará más tarde, no se había querido ir de aquí, pero su madre le dijo que debía de regresar a casa a dormir un poco, yo me quedé en su lugar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Sólo dos días.

-¡¿Dos días?!

-Estabas muy mal. De no ser por ella, creo que no hubieras sobrevivido.

Inuyasha la vio en sus pensamientos nuevamente, y recordó algo, algo que lo atormentaría.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Golpeó fuertemente la puerta con sus puños, al punto de que éstos, empezaron a sangrar, pero no le importó. "¡Debo de salir!" gritó, y con todas sus fuerzas logró quebrar la perilla de la puerta, logrando así abrirla. Salió aprisa del lugar, y la vio en el suelo, con armas apuntando hacia su cabeza. La persona que cuidaba su puerta se paró frente a él "¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" Inuyasha no pensaba dar explicaciones, así que lo golpeó fuertemente, tenía que ayudar a Kagome, no había tiempo que perder. Vio a los hombres de Naraku y corrió hacia ellos para evitar que dañaran a Kagome. Se acercó a ellos hasta que algo lo dejó helado.

-Lo hago porque... ¡Porque lo amo!- la escuchó gritar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿El Señor Taishido ya despertó?- escucharon decir en el pasillo, era ella.

-Miroku, necesito que te vayas, hablaré con ella a solas.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí. Inuyasha se quedó viendo un punto fijo de la pared, pensando. "¿Inuyasha?" le escuchó decir. Inuyasha no la vio a los ojos en ningún momento, tenía una mirada fría y fija.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Kagome, yo...

-No te preocupes, no tienes que agradecer nada- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Agradecer?, ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que quiero agradecerte algo?

Kagome lo vio confundida, no entendía que estaba pasando, ¿por qué se miraba tan molesto con ella?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Kagome, quiero que te largues y que no me hables nunca más.

El corazón de Kagome sintió como si algo se hubiera desgarrado por dentro, no entendía que pasaba. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, estaba confundida.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?- logró decir con una voz quebrada.

-¿Por qué?, ¡Por tu culpa estoy así!- dijo viéndola furioso- ¡De no ser por ti yo estaría bien, no estaría en este maldito hospital!

-Pero, Inuyasha, yo...

-¡Vete!

-Inuyasha...- dijo poniendo sus ojos en penumbra.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?!, ¡Kagome, yo te odio!

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, no podía creer que era lo que estaba escuchando. Una enfermera, que al escuchar los gritos, entró corriendo al lugar.

-¿Hay algún problema?- dijo ella.

-Sí, saque a esta persona de mi cuarto y prohíbale la entrada, ella ya no es bienvenida.

-Señorita, debe acompañarme...

-Pero...

-¡¿Acaso estás sorda?!, ¡Dije que te odio, Lárgate!

Kagome bajó la mirada y salió corriendo del lugar. La enfermera dio un leve suspiro al ver la escena

-¿Algo más?- preguntó ella.

-No- contestó cortante.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, y un silencio reinó en el lugar, escuchándose únicamente a lo lejos un suspiro, y viéndose un pequeño destello brillante, recorrer su mejilla esa noche.

* * *

**Me imagino que debe tener el signo de interrogación más grande jamás visto encima de sus cabezas jajaja, bien, en le siguiente capítulo se explicara todo X3!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y muero de ansias de leer sus opiniones, Ok sin más que decir, los dejo. Hasta el Capítulo 16: La Promesa**


	16. Mi Promesa

**O.o Wow, hoy sí quedé impresionada. Creo que su capítulo favorito de mi fic ha sido el 15 jajaja. Bien, he visto que en serio les ha gustado este giro que ha dado la historia, ¡Me halagan! ***_**sniff**_*** (Para una fic que realmente pensé que no tendría casi ningún lector *w*) Ok, lo que quiero decir es gracias por sus reviews, y claro está que algunos de ustedes realmente adivinaron el porqué Inuyasha dijo eso, ¡pero! aún les tengo un par de sorpresas jiji, bien, espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 16: Mi Promesa

Llegó a clases como todos los días, él no había asistido las últimas dos semanas, aún se encontraba en el hospital mejorándose. Se enteraba de su progreso gracias a Miroku, quien no parecía estar al tanto de lo que había pasado entre Inuyasha y ella; Kagome siempre le decía a Miroku que era muy tarde o que no podía ir verlo porque su mamá le había pedido hacer un mandado. Kagome no estaba segura que era lo que le decía Inuyasha cuando hablaban de ella, si es que hablaban de ella, pero asumía que Miroku la mencionaba, y que Inuyasha le diría algo o en el peor de los casos, nada.

-Buenos días Señoritas Kagome- dijo Miroku sentándose a la par de ella –Le tengo una buena noticia- dijo muy alegre.

-¿Una buena noticia?

-Sí, verá, es que...

-¡Clase! Todos sentados- dijo el maestro entrando. –El día de hoy veremos...-Una presencia en el marco de la puerta lo hizo callar.

-Lamento la tardanza...- se escuchó decir.

Todos voltearon a ver al marco de la puerta y vieron al chico de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados con un cabestrillo en su brazo derecho y una expresión de seriedad en su rostro. "...Inuyasha" susurró Kagome. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, ella tenía una mirada triste, él tenía una mirada molesta. Inuyasha desvió su mirada y se adentró a la clase. Se sentó en un lugar diferente al acostumbrado. Camino un par de filas y puso sus cosas a la par del escritorio de Kikyo. Kagome desvió la mirada y la fijó en el cuaderno que tenía enfrente, intentando no prestar mucha atención a él y a ella.

Terminaron las clases y Kagome se levantó de su asiento, al hacerlo sintió cómo Miroku la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba. "¡¿Qué hace?!" preguntó desconcertada por la acción de él. Miroku sólo volteó a verla para sonreírle, pensando que le hacía un favor a ella. Tenía Kagome sujetada por el brazo llevándola justamente donde estaba Kikyo y por consiguiente Inuyasha. Kagome notó las intenciones de Miroku, quería llevarla donde estaba Inuyasha "¡Espere, no!" gritó poniendo resistencia, pero Miroku no paró, siguió así llevándola casi arrastrada a donde ellos estaban.

-Inuyasha ¡Hola!- dijo Miroku muy alegre -Me alegro que por fin regresaras.

-Lo mismo digo, estaba harto de comer gelatina- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La Señorita Kagome ha estado muy preocupada por ti, es una lastima que no haya podido ir a verte estas últimas dos semanas.

-...Sí- dijo Kagome desviando la mirada.

-Hmph- respondió en un tono molesto.

Kagome le dirigió una última mirada, pero la imagen molesta y desinteresada del chico de cabellos plateados se volvió borrosa, y sintió cómo un nudo en su garganta la dejaba sin habla, no lo podía evitar...

-... Debo irme- dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar fuera de allí.

-Pero Señorita Kagome ¿No desea hablar más con Inuyasha?- cuestionó Miroku.

-Kikyo. Acompáñame, necesito decirte algo importante- interrumpió Inuyasha a Miroku.

Miroku estaba confundido, qué rayos estaba pasando entre ellos. Kikyo parecía tener esa misma expresión de confusión en su rostro, después del regalo que Inuyasha le había dado a ella, él cual llevaba todo el tiempo, no habían vuelto a hablar. Kikyo asintió con una sonrisa viendo cómo la chica de pelo azabache caminaba fuera del lugar a paso firme.

Kagome por su parte escuchó todo, ella sabía que pasaría ahora, él le diría lo que sentía por ella y ahora que él la odiaba con todo su corazón y que no tenía planes de hablarle nunca más ella le correspondería, ya se lo imaginaba...

_-Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia- dirá con una sonrisa soñadora._

_-Pero... ¿Y tú amiga?- preguntará con inocencia._

-¿Ella? La odio, la odio con toda mi alma, por su culpa estuve en el hospital. Ella ya sólo es un molesto recuerdo, yo te amo a ti...

El paso apresurado que tenía pronto se convirtió en una carrera, una carrera para alejarse de su dolor. No podía pensar en él diciéndole a ella que la amaba, eso le rompía el corazón, hacía que su alma se hiciera pedazos. Aún recordaba esas palabras _"¡Por tu culpa estoy así!, ¡De no ser por ti yo estaría bien, no estaría en este maldito hospital!... ¡¿No lo entiendes?!, ¡Kagome, yo te odio!" _ La odiaba por lo que había sufrido, y ella lo sabía, y no lo culpaba... tan sólo deseaba disculparse con él, aunque sabía que él jamás la escucharía. Siguió corriendo. Corría con sus ojos cerrados, derramando lágrimas a su paso, sólo con un simple pensamiento...

-_"Lo lamento, lo lamento, ¡Lo lamento!" _¡Lo siento!- gritó antes de caer al suelo con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas que parecían no dejar de brotar de sus ojos.

-¡Kagome!- escuchó gritar a una voz familiar.

Sango, que se encontraba justamente en el patio de la escuela lista para irse a casa, vio salir a Kagome corriendo apresuradamente y cayendo al suelo. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros "¡Kagome!, ¡¿Qué pasa?!" dijo muy preocupada. Kagome seguía sollozando y bajo todo ese llanto se escuchaba un pequeño susurro "...Lo siento tanto" decía en susurro. Sango no sabía a qué se refería ella, pero no le dio importancia, únicamente la abrazó fuertemente. Kagome la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas y lloró encima de su pecho "Es mi culpa, es mi culpa y lo siento" dijo mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Y qué querías decirme?- preguntó algo ansiosa.

Lo había pensando bastante y se había dado cuenta que talvez estar con él nuevamente iba a ser algo muy bueno, después de todo había aún algo que hacía que su corazón latiera fuertemente cuando lo miraba, y él se miraba realmente arrepentido ¿Por qué no? Y por los problemas que ella había visto entre él y Kagome sabía que ya no había realmente nada que le impidiera estar con él, ahora Inuyasha sería sólo para ella.

-Kikyo, quería hablarte sobre nosotros...

-Sabes, lo he pensado y creo que... que deberíamos estar juntos- dijo un poco ruborizada.

Inuyasha puso una expresión de sorpresa, no se esperaba eso por parte de ella, después de su rechazo anterior.

-Pensé que no estabas lista.

-No lo estaba, pero ahora creo que lo estoy- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué ahora? Justamente ahora...

-La verdad, mi mayor amenaza siempre sentí que era esa chica, pero ahora que ustedes están "distanciados", creo que estoy lista.

-¿Kagome fue la razón por la que me rechazaste?- preguntó con suavidad.

-Sí, bueno...

-...Kikyo- interrumpió –Miroku me dijo hace tiempo que tenía que tomar una decisión- dijo desviando su mirada al cielo -...Y eso hice, ya elegí.

0-0-0-0-0

Ya estaba más calmada, y ahora estaba en su casa. Sango la había acompañado y por supuesto, le había preguntando por su reacción en el instituto; ella le había contando superficialmente la historia que había acontecido tan sólo unas cuantas semanas atrás.

-...Kagome, no es tu culpa.

-Sí lo es, de no ser por mí él...

-Si no te hubieran capturado a ti, lo hubieran hecho con otra persona.

-Talvez... pero eso no importa ahora....

Sango vio la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de ella, sus ojos estaban realmente tristes, pero Sango sabía que todo eso era injusto, es decir, no podía ser culpa de Kagome, además ella también había sido secuestrada y muy maltratada por la manera en que contaba lo que le había pasado. Deseaba tanto tener a Inuyasha allí enfrente y golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza para ver si las ideas se le acomodaban un poco.

-¡Inuyasha es un gran tonto! ¡Cuando hable con él se arrepentirá de...!

-¡No!, por favor no...- dijo intentando calmar a Sango -Yo sé que es lo que debo de hacer.

-¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas?

-...Me alejare de él... Será lo mejor.

-No lo entiendo, ¿No piensas hablar con él?

-No. Él no me quiere cerca, y aunque hable con él, no me escuchará...

-Kagome...

-Es lo mejor... para ambos.

0-0-0-0-0

Tenía esa mirada de rencor e ira en sus ojos, la mirada despiadada de un asesino. Estaba molesto, no, estaba furioso. En cada puntada su enojo aumentaba, y entre más lo pensaba más se molestaba.

-Ese maldito...

-¡Deja de moverte, tengo que cerrarte las heridas!

-Inuyasha se ha vuelto una plaga...

-¡Listo!

-Una plaga que debo de eliminar de una vez por todas...

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ya es hora quitarlo de mi camino. Inuyasha morirá...

0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente había un nuevo rumor en la escuela, algo que no le sorprendió realmente, pero le dolió hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela y a sus alrededores miraba a todos murmurar lo acontecido, muchos chicos parecían estar decepcionados y muchas chicas muy sorprendidas. Caminaba más rápido sólo para alejar a aquellos murmullos, sólo para dejar de pensar en eso.

-¡Kagome, buenos días!- escuchó decir adentro de la clase, a una de sus amigas.

-...Muy buenos días- dijo con un tono de voz apagado.

-¿Ya te enteraste?

-...¿Sobre?

-¡Sobre el nuevo rumor de la escuela!

-Ah... eso

-Sí. Aún no puedo creer que la chica más popular y, declarada por los hombres, como la más linda de la escuela se hiciera novia de el chico más atlético y, declarado por todos, el más tenebroso de la escuela, aunque igual muy lindo- dijo con una cara soñadora.

-¿Y eso qué?- respondió molesta.

-Kagome, ¿Pasa algo?

-Talvez no me interese saber que Inuyasha se volvió novio de Kikyo.

-¿A ti te gusta Taishido?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-_"No me gusta, yo lo amo..." _No

-Me alegro, no quiero verte triste.

Entraron todos al salón he Inuyasha con ellos. Kagome volteó la cara, no quería verlo. Se sentó en su lugar habitual, a la par de Miroku. Miroku entró casi corriendo a la clase, pasando encima del que se le pusiera encima, buscaba alguien, lo buscaba a él.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Miroku.

-Buenos días a ti también- dijo Inuyasha sarcástico.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora?!

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo como eso a la Señorita Kagome?

-_"Se enteró"_- pensó con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerte novio de la Señorita Kikyo?

-Miroku...- dijo con un suspiro.

-Después de lo que hizo por ti.

-Yo escogí, como tú me dijiste que lo hiciera.

-Pero...

-Fin de la historia.

Miroku se quedó atónito al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha, no creía que hubiera escogido a Kikyo sobre Kagome después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él, pero así era él, era un hombre contradictorio y por lo que se notaba, alguien a quien no le importaba el sacrificio de otro. Mientras Miroku pensaba todo eso, aceptando la mala decisión de su amigo, recordó algo, recordó la mala actitud que tuvo Inuyasha cuando vio a Kagome; empezó a indagar un poco más en sus pensamientos y recordó que Kagome no había querido ir a visitar a Inuyasha las últimas dos semanas que había estado en el hospital, siempre le daba más de algunas excusa "_Quisiera ir, pero mi mamá me pidió hacer algo y no puedo.... ¿Hoy hay visitas? No puedo ir, tengo que estudiar para el examen de mañana y si no lo hago reprobaré la materia... No puedo ir, ya es muy tarde y prometí estar temprano, pero usted dígame cómo se encuentra ¿Sí?" _ Ella no había querido ir, y eso no tenía sentido, después de todo lo que hizo ella para encontrarlo, pero... ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué es que ella había decidido no ir a verlo? Y mientras pensaba en eso recordó algo, que era la única explicación... "_Miroku, necesito que te vayas, hablaré con ella a solas_" ¡Eso era! ¿Qué le había dicho Inuyasha a ella?

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le preguntó interrumpiendo la atención de Inuyasha hacia la pizarra con varias ecuaciones.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ahora de qué me hablas?- susurró para no ser escuchado por la maestra.

-Cuando me fui del hospital, esa noche, ¿Qué le dijiste a la Señorita Kagome?

Inuyasha calló, no tenía que darle explicaciones de nada a él, pero él no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que no se las diera.

-La verdad- dijo cortante.

-¡¿Pero qué fue?!- dijo en alta voz.

-Señor Sagara- dijo refiriéndose a Miroku –Para saber el resultado de la ecuación debe hacerla primero, aunque yo creo que es 3.

-Ah... gracias- dijo avergonzado.

Después de eso Inuyasha regresó su atención a su cuaderno; era más que obvio que no iba a decirle nada más de eso, cosa que no le sorprendía; así que se resignó.

0-0-0-0-0

Salió de clases como de costumbre. Tenía que llegar a tiempo a casa. Cuando tuvieron que llamar a su padre para decirle que estaba hospitalizado, su padre pensó que había sido por una pelea callejera así que decidió no irlo a ver, cosa que a él no le extrañó, realmente nunca sintió que su padre lo quisiera. Cuando regresó a casa, al salir del hospital, Inuyasha no tenía intenciones de decirle el infierno que él había vivido los últimos dos días, pero su padre empezó a atacarlo diciéndole lo mal hijo que era, para variar un poco la situación.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-He regresado- dijo entrando -...Aunque no creo que les interese- susurró.

-Inuyasha, a mi despacho ¡Ahora!- escuchó decir a su padre.

Caminó de mala gana hacia el despacho de su padre, sabiendo que le esperaba el castigo del siglo. Entró sin mucho interés y se sentó con bastante cuidado ya que aún le dolían las heridas en su cuerpo.

-Inuyasha, esto es el colmo- dijo en un tono serio.

-...

-Pensé que si te alejaba de tu antigua escuela, de alguna manera te alejaría de los problemas, pero parece que la escuela no es el problema, sino el lugar donde estamos, de alguna manera logras conseguir enemigos nuevos.

-No es mi culpa, los problemas me persiguen- dijo en un tono gracioso.

-¡Esto no es un broma!- dijo poniéndose de pie –Inuyasha, he decidido mandarte a un internado, el mismo donde estudió tu hermano.

-¡Qué!- grito exaltado -¡No puedes hacer eso!, ¡No pienso irme a Inglaterra!

-Esto no es opcional, me preocupo por ti y...

-¡Si te preocuparas por mí sabrías que estas heridas no fueron por una estúpida pelea, fue porque me mantuvieron secuestrado dos días!

Su padre cayó sentando en la silla de la impresión, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era algo inconcebible que su hijo fuera secuestrado y que él pensara que Inuyasha simplemente se había ido sin decirle nada esos dos días.

-Inuyasha... Yo...

-¡Pero ni siquiera te interesó lo suficiente como para irme a ver a un maldito hospital!, ¡De no ser por mis amigos, te estarían mandando pedazos de mí en este maldito momento!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Su padre se disculpó varias veces, la culpa lo carcomía. Al final llegaron a un acuerdo, Inuyasha no se iría a Inglaterra si llegaba temprano y avisaba si llegaría tarde, algo que sabía que sólo haría por las primeras dos o tres semanas, luego todo regresaría a la normalidad. Siguió caminando cuando sintió algo, un mal presentimiento, el presentimiento de que alguien lo vigilaba "Esto ya es demasiado" dijo para sí. Se volteó para ver atrás de él y no vio nada; se volteó nuevamente y siguió con su camino, que ahora se encontraba bloqueado por una mujer vestida con un kimono. Eso lo encontró algo extraño, ya que ahora en día ya nadie vestía de esa manera.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que no puedes seguir... Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Le dio una sonrisa algo maquiavélica y calló. Inuyasha se quedó atónito, no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero eso dejó de importar cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su costado, un dolor que lo hizo caer al suelo y sujetar su abdomen fuertemente; no entendía qué era lo que pasaba hasta que vio que el uniforme del instituto estaba empezando a mancharse con sangre.

-Los silenciadores son increíbles ¿No te parece Inuyasha?- dijo alguien apareciendo detrás de él.

-¿Naraku?... ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?- dijo intentándose ponerse de pie.

-Te has convertido en una plaga Inuyasha, una plaga molesta... así que me encargaré de eliminarte de una vez por todas.

-¿Y por qué no me mataste de una sola vez?- dijo en el suelo aún.

-Porque quería que lo último que vieras antes de morir, fuera a mí.

Inuyasha tenía ambas manos en su herida que no parecía dejar de sangrar, tenía un brazo inmovilizado gracias al disparo que había recibido; no podía moverse ahora, estaba indefenso, tal como Naraku lo quería "Nos vemos en el infierno Inuyasha" Apuntó su arma al lugar donde estaba él, y se preparó para disparar cuando escuchó algo "¡Noooooo!" vio a la chica que había secuestrado antes corriendo a donde estaba Inuyasha, parándose enfrente del moribundo y extendiendo sus manos en un intento de protegerlo.

-¡No dejaré que lo lastimes!

-...¿Kagome?- susurró Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Si no te quitas te mataré junto con él.

-¡Kagome, vete de aquí!- gritó Inuyasha.

-No- dijo seriamente.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE VAYAS!- le ordenó molesto -¡TE MATARÁN SI NO LO HACES!

-¿Y qué te importa?- dijo en un tono triste –Al final de cuentas me odias...

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido por la respuesta de ella; ¿En qué momento las cosas habían dado un giro? Él había prometido protegerla a ella y las cosas ahora eran al revés. Al verla allí recordó el momento exacto en el cual le prometió ser su protector.

**Inicio Flash Back**

-...No llores más....

-No puedo... no soy tan fuerte como tú- dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza –Es sólo que... me siento tan sola... tan desprotegida- dijo aferrándose fuertemente.

Inuyasha sintió el agarré de ella y cómo sus lágrimas empezaban a traspasar la tela de su camisa para mojar su pecho. La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y cerró sus ojos mientras ponía su cabeza encima de la de ella.

-...Yo...Yo te protegeré Kagome- dijo él seriamente –... Todo estará bien-

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo despegándose un poco de él y viéndolo a los ojos.

-...Lo prometo-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-...Kagome- musitó Inuyasha.

-Para llegar a él, pasarás sobre mi cadáver- amenazó Kagome.

-Por mi mejor. Hasta nunca- dijo Naraku tomando su arma y disparando hacia la chica.

*¡BANG!*

* * *

**¿Me odian? Tengo el leve presentimiento de que así es, pero no se me aflijan, aún queda un capítulo más, el gran final de Algo parecido al Amor XD!!! Por cierto, por si se preguntaban qué rayos pasó con la obra de Romeo y Julieta, después de tantos ensayos, de tanto drama y de tantos capítulos, por fin, ¡El gran estreno de Romeo y Julieta!, Capítulo 17: La Obra, no se la pierdan X3!!!!**


	17. La Obra

**Bien amigos míos, este es el último capítulo de Algo Parecido al Amor; y qué les puedo decir T.T... ¡Que espero verlos pronto en otra fiction X3! No les aseguro cuando escribiré algo de más de Inuyasha, pero confió en que lo haré XD!!! Hasta ese entonces, realmente espero que les haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias por sus reviews que gracias a ustedes se volvió una fiction tan exitosa XD!!! Bien, sin más que decir, los dejo con el gran estreno de la obra de Romeo y Julieta X3!!!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 17: La Obra

El disparo hizo que las aves volaran a toda prisa de la copa de los árboles. Las pupilas de Inuyasha se dilataron por completo al ver a Kagome caer de espaldas dejando un rastro de sangre en el aire. La veía caer en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo transcurriera más lentamente, y en ese momento miles de recuerdos de ellos dos juntos vinieron a su mente.

**Flash Back's**

_No creerá esa ridícula historia- interrumpió él._

_-¿Disculpa?- dijo ella molesta._

_-Por favor, uno tiene que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que está mintiendo, sólo quería las malditas respuestas, no existió tal calambre-_

_-¡Claro que sí!-_

_-¿Y usted quién es?- preguntó el director._

_-Mi nombre es Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taishido. Soy nuevo-_

_..._

_-...Por qué... ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?- preguntó ella suavemente._

_-No necesito ayuda- citó cortante._

_-Sí la necesitas, todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando-_

_..._

_-Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo en baja voz._

_-...Kagome-_

_-¿Qué pasa contigo? *coff- coff * - dijo acercándose a él -¡Acaso no te enseñaron que irrumpir en la casa de los demás está mal!-_

_Inuyasha tomó a Kagome por la mano y la acercó a él abrazándola fuertemente. Kagome se sonrojó fuertemente al sentir la respiración de él rozar levemente su cuello._

_-I-Inuyasha... ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_

_-...Gracias-_

_..._

_-...Pero qué se puede esperar de un padre que te considera una vergüenza para la familia-_

_-No entiendo por qué-_

_Inuyasha se sobresaltó un poco al sentir cómo la frente de Kagome descansaba en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y la vio de frente, aún se miraba con algo de fiebre. _

_-Kagome... debes descansar- dijo tomándola de los hombros y sentándola en la cama. _

_-...Yo quiero... yo quiero quedarme contigo- dijo abrazándolo tiernamente._

_-¿Kagome?... ¿te sientes bien?-_

_-...Quiero estar contigo....-_

_-¿Kagome?-_

_-...No me dejes...-_

_Kagome volvió a sucumbir por la fiebre y se quedó dormida en los brazos de él._

**Fin de los Flash Back´s**

Por primera vez en su vida, desde que su madre murió, Inuyasha derramaba lágrimas, haciendo que sus mejillas se mojaran por su llanto "¡Kagome!" gritó desesperado. Se levantó con fuerzas que no supo de donde salieron y la sostuvo antes de caer al suelo. El uniforme del instituto se había mancho de sangre justo en el área del pecho, haciendo que aquella pequeña moña de color verde fuera ahora color carmesí. La vio a los ojos, los cuales empezaron a apagarse lentamente y un susurro de sus labios se escuchó.

-Inuyasha... Lo siento.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, quería que todo fuera un mal sueño y despertar en su cama, pero eso no iba a pasar.

-Bien, ahora que ya es un cadáver, sigues tú- dijo Naraku apuntando de nuevo.

Su sangre hirvió como nunca, él se arrepentiría de haberla dañado... La dejó en el suelo y se paró enfrente de él "No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho" dijo derramando un par de lágrimas más. Naraku sonrió ¿Qué le podía hacer? Él estaba mal herido, con un brazo inmovilizado y con una herida abierta en su costado "No te estoy pidiendo perdón" dijo por último para darle el tiro de gracia, pero fue algo que no pudo hacer. Inuyasha en menos de dos segundos se abalanzó contra él, le quitó el arma de sus manos y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago haciendo que él cayera de rodillas al piso.

-¿Querías molestarme?.... Lo conseguiste- dijo furioso. Tomó el arma y la apuntó directamente hacia él. –Pagarás por lastimar a Kagome...

Inuyasha disparó un par de veces y a lo lejos se escuchó un grito por todo el lugar. Su hombro y su abdomen sangraban intensamente, Naraku intentaba contener la sangre que salía sin él poderlo evitar.

-No mereces vivir, eres sólo basura- dijo Inuyasha apuntando de nuevo.

-Mátame entonces...- dijo con un poco de sangre en su boca.

-No... será rebajarme a tu nivel, pero ten por seguro que si vuelvo a verte, te mataré sin compasión...

Lo golpeó fuertemente con la culata del arma dejándolo inconsciente. Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, él no lo mataría, que sobreviviera a las heridas de bala que le había ocasionado sería una historia diferente. Regresó a donde estaba Kagome y notó que aún respiraba, con dificultad, pero lo hacía.

-Resiste...

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su madre con una gran sonrisa "¿Mamá?" dijo muy levemente. Tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero ahora sentía el aire entrar a sus pulmones, no como antes.

-¡Kagome, estás despierta!- dijo su madre dando un saltó de felicidad.

-¡Hermana!- dijo su hermano con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-El chico de cabellos plateados te trajo.

-Fue muy amable, él dijo que pagaría la factura del hospital.

-¿Inuyasha?, ¿Está aquí?

-No. Te dejó aquí, esperó a que viniéramos y se fue.

-Pero... Él está herido.

Kagome aún recordaba la sangre que brotaba del abdomen de Inuyasha. Ella iba camino a casa de él para dejarle unos cuadernos que él le había prestado hace tiempo atrás; pensaba dárselos a Mioga, ya que sabía que Inuyasha jamás llegaba temprano. Iba para la gran mansión cuando lo vio en el suelo con una mano en el costado, ese ser llamado Naraku pensaba en matarlo.

-Creo que lo ayudaron antes, es horrible esas balaceras entre pandilleros. Kagome, debes de tener más cuidado- dijo su madre.

-"_¿Pandilleros? Veo que no les dijo qué fue lo que realmente pasó_" Sí madre.

-Los doctores dicen que estarás de vuelta en la escuela en tan sólo una semana, ¿No es fantástico?

-Sí, lo es.

0-0-0-0-0

La semana estaba por concluir y ella seguía en cama, esperando una visita en especial, pero parecía que eso no pasaría, no entendía el porqué. Kagome hubiera dado su vida si así hubiera sido necesario para salvarlo a él, pero a él... "No le importa" dijo muy dolida. No lo podía creer, ella casi moría por una hemorragia interna y él seguía molesto con ella o desinteresado. "_Seguramente pagó el hospital sólo para no sentir que me debía algo" _Ella ya no podía seguir así, no pensaba sufrir bajo su indiferencia, ella ya no podía hacer más para pedir por su perdón, ella debía de hacer algo al respecto.

-El día de hoy, Inuyasha Taishido, te saco de mi vida...- dijo con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

0-0-0-0-0

Una semana después, la vio entrar al salón de clases, llevaba esa sonrisa y buena actitud, muy característicos de ella, como si nada hubiera pasado. Kagome lo vio sentando a la par de Miroku y le desvió la mirada al ver que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de él. "_¿Está molesta?"_ pensó Inuyasha súbitamente. ¿Por qué le había desviado la mirada?

No había podido ir al hospital a verla, no podía darle la cara. Muchas veces llegó al hospital y se quedaba parado enfrente de la puerta de aquel edificio blanco. Inuyasha quería hablar con ella, tenía que hablar con ella, de no haber sido por ella él estaría ahora allí, o peor aún, ya no estaría. La miraba sentada tomando apuntes de lo que el profesor decía, se miraba indiferente, era como si lo que los dos vivieron juntos jamás hubiera pasado y ella fuera una adolescente normal. No podía mover su mirada de ella, por más que quisiera, y no entendía porqué. "Te gusta" escuchó decir. Inuyasha se sobresaltó muy sonrojado al escuchar eso. vio a Miroku que tenía una sonrisa. "Mira, le daré esto a la hermosa Sango, ¿Te gusta?" dijo enseñándole un pequeño broche. Volteó a ver a Kagome y un suspiro fue robado de su ser "Creo que... es algo más" respondió a su amigo. Miroku no entendió las palabras de él hasta que fijo su mirada a Kagome. Inuyasha aún seguía con su mirada en la chica de pelo azabache cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó desconcertado "Amor" escuchó decir a su amigo, haciendo que su corazón latiera a toda intensidad "¡¿Qué?!" preguntó desubicado y algo sonrojado. "¿Almorzamos?" repitió Miroku. Inuyasha vio de nuevo a Kagome e intentó recobrar la compostura, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El receso llegó y no sabía si caminar hacia ella y hablarle o dejar las cosas como estaban, pero decidió ir hacia ella, necesitaba hablarle. Llegó a donde Kagome estaba, quien sacaba su acostumbrada cajita de refacción envuelta con un pañuelo verde.

-...Kagome- dijo con algo de timidez.

-Taishido, ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Inuyasha se petrificó, por qué lo llamaba por su apellido como si él fuera un completo extraño. Ella se miraba tan indiferente hacia él, como si sólo fuera un compañero más de clases.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo con firmeza.

-No puedo, lo siento. Le prometí a Kouga practicar la obra ya que se estrena en dos días y...

-¡Pero es urgente!- dijo poniendo ambas manos encima de su escritorio.

-...Lo mío también lo era...- musitó dolida.

-Kagome...

-Adiós Taishido.

Se paró de su escritorio y caminó fuera de la clase. No lo podía creer... Simplemente no podía aceptarlo, ella parecía que lo había sacado de su vida, no quería hablar con él. Inuyasha dio un suspiro de decepción, sabía que se lo había ganado, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, era importante para él, ¿Pero cómo?... Entonces recordó _"...le prometí a Koga practicar la obra..."_ La obra, ¡Eso era! Él era Romeo, ningún otro personaje hablaba tanto con Julieta como Romeo... Tenía un plan.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de varios meses de arduo trabajo y regaños, la obra de primavera por fin daría el gran estreno de Romeo y Julieta. Se acomodó la audiencia en el escenario y se escuchó como el narrador empezaba a hablar para dar inicio a la actuación. Detrás del escenario se encontraba Inuyasha que respiraba profundamente sabiendo que lo que haría era una locura y que Kaede no lo perdonaría jamás, pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que hacerlo.

Pasaron las diferentes escenas, hasta que por fin, tuvo la escena que necesitaba, la escena donde Romeo podría hablar con Julieta sin la interrupción de ningún personaje secundario, La escena II, el jardín de los capuleto.

-Inuyasha, Kagome, a escena- dijo Kaede detrás del telón.

Salió al escenario y vio a todo el público en él, haciendo que sonrojara de la vergüenza. Kagome estaba vestida con un largo vestido de la época medieval de color verde esmeralda, muy hermoso. Salió al balcón improvisado que había hecho el elenco y como se suponía, empezaron diciendo los escritos del propio Shakespeare.

-¡Romeo, Romeo!, ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo?- dijo Kagome en gran actuación -¿Por qué no niegas el nombre de tu padre y de tu madre? Y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto- dijo de manera poética.

Era el turno de él. La vio a los ojos, pero no salió palabra alguno de su boca. Kagome quedó intrigada, pensando que había olvidado sus líneas por los nervios.

-He de asumir que no sabes qué hacer, si oírme o hablar- dijo, diciendo ella el dialogo que él debía de decir.

Kagome sabía las líneas siguientes de Inuyasha, pues se sabía toda la obra, pero le parecía increíble que él se le hubiera olvidado. Esperó por alguna reacción de él, que no parecía que iba a suceder.

-Así es, no sé si hablar o si oírte- dijo él en lenguaje muy actual, dejando a Kagome y a todos muy confundidos.

-_"¿Qué hace? Ese no es el dialogo"_- pensó desconcertada_ -_No eres tú mi enemigo, es el nombre...

-Pero he decidido hablar- interrumpió él –Debo de confesar algo... Pues no soporto el callarlo más- intentó decir de manera "Poética"

Kagome al principio se sintió confundida, pero luego pareció entender; eso no era de la obra, era algo que él quería decirle a ella.

-Yo te he escuchado decir que me amas...- dijo él muy sonrojado y casi inaudible.

Kagome se sonrojó al escuchar ese comentario, no pensó que él hubiera escuchado cuando ella le había dicho a Naraku que ella estaba enamorada de él. Bajó la mirada y una expresión de tristeza se apoderó de su rostro.

-¿Es por eso que me habéis alejado de ti aquella noche?- preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

-Sí- respondió seriamente.

Se mordió el labio inferior levemente y apretó sus puños con fuerza, ahora entendía porque el no quería verla, no quería rechazarla.

-Ya veo... Me alegró que ahora estéis con Rosalía, tu gran amor..._**(N/A: Rosalía es el gran amor de Romeo al principio de la obra, por el cual sufre mucho**_**) **–Dijo Kagome tristemente, refiriéndose a Kikyo.

-Yo no estoy con Rosalía- aclaro él.

-¿De qué habláis? Todo el pueblo murmura sobre eso, sobre la nueva pareja- dijo Kagome sorprendida.

-El pueblo confunde las cosas. Empezaron el rumor únicamente porque nos vieron juntos hablando, yo en ningún momento dije que estuviera con ella.

-...No entiendo, entonces ¿Por qué me habéis alejado de ti?, ¿No era para estar con ella?

-No. Era para protegerte...

-¿Protegerme?- repitió sorprendida.

-Acaso no lo veis...- dijo intentando mantener el lenguaje antiguo de la obra –A la par mía sólo desgracias ocurren... Prometí protegerte y que nada te pasara...

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?

-Porque...- intentó decir.

El suspenso en el lugar era increíble. El público no decía nada, a pesar de saber que esos no eran los diálogos. Miroku y Sango los observaban atentamente desde la audiencia, rogando porque él dijera lo que debía de decir, y Kaede, olvidó todo lo relacionado con la obra, y como todos lo demás, esperaba una respuesta. Inuyasha sintió aquellas miradas, sabía que todos esperaban una respuesta, pero... ¿Cuál era la respuesta que él debía dar? Él no lo sabía ¿O sí?

-...¿Sí?- inquirió Kagome.

-...Noche, deliciosa noche- dijo, recitando el dialogo final de aquella escena –Sólo me temo que por ser noche no pase de un delicioso sueño.

Dio por terminada su actuación y en el momento adecuado, según la obra, salió del escenario dejando seguir el transcurso de la obra de lo más normal. Y de nuevo, esperó su turno para salir detrás del escenario.

-¡¿Cómo que no escogiste a Kikyo?!- escuchó gritar.

-¿Miroku?

-¡¿Por qué me dijiste que la habías escogido a ella?!

-Tú asumiste eso, yo en ningún momento te lo dije.

-¿Entonces qué demonios pasó?

-Yo escogí a Kagome...- dijo viéndola actuar en el escenario.

-¿Qué?...

-Prometí protegerla y pensé que si la alejaba de mí, ella estaría bien... pero me equivoqué, las cosas salieron peor- respondió viéndolo nuevamente.

-Por eso no le hablabas...- dijo pensativamente -Y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nada...

-¡¿No le piensas decir lo que sientes?!

-¿Q-Qué?- dijo ruborizado.

-Todos aquí saben que estás enamorado de la Señorita Kagome.

-¡¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?!- dijo con su cara roja.

-¡No lo niegues más y díselo de una vez por todas!

-Yo...

-¡Inuyasha! Te toca- dijo Kaede llevándolo arrastras al escenario –Recuerda que está es la escena más importante, no la arruines.

-¡Dile lo que sientes!- gritó Miroku por último.

Salió al escenario muy desubicado, no estaba ya ni seguro en que escena estaba, hasta que vio a Kagome encima de una cama de piedra "_Debe ser donde ella está "muerta" y donde el muy imbécil de Romeo se mata antes de revisar si realmente está muerta"_ pensó caminado hacia ella. Inuyasha no le tomó mucha importancia hasta que recordó que esa era la escena del beso, escena que nunca había practicado. Se paró enfrente de ella y la vio recostada, ahora no sabía qué hacer. Tragó pesado y dio un suspiro, preparándose para decir sus líneas cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente, el recuerdo que lo atormentaba todas las noches "_Lo hago porque... ¡Porque lo amo_!" Aún recordaba aquellas palabras. Sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados y decidió enfocarse en su parlamento.

-No quieras añadir un nuevo pecado a los que abruman mi cabeza- empezó -...Yo te...- intentó decir. Di un suspiro e intentó empezar nuevamente -Yo te... No puedo decirlo.

Todos en el escenario hicieron una exclamación "¡¿Ah?!" El quería decirlo, era fácil, sólo tenía que decir lo que el imbécil de Romeo le diría a su muerta Julieta, pero esas palabras no salían de su boca, ya que él no sentía que se lo decía a "Julieta" sino a Kagome.

-...Te quiero más de lo que puedas creer- susurró Kagome aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó ruborizado –Kagome, se supone que estás muerta- dijo sin pensar muy bien.

-Es lo que tienes que decir- susurró nuevamente -Dilo

-Yo...

-¡Díselo de una vez!- escuchó gritar del público -¡Vamos!

Intentó decirlo, pero no pudo, no podía decir esas palabras; a pesar de que sólo tenía que repetir lo que alguien de la edad media había decido escribir, no podía repetirlas.

-¿Qué pasa? Di tus líneas- dijo Kagome abriendo un ojo.

-No puedo- dijo resignado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo Kagome abriendo ambos ojos - ¿Qué pasa?

-Porque yo...

-¡Inuyasha dile lo que sientes!- se escuchó detrás del escenario.

-¿Lo que sientes?- repitió confundida -¿De qué habla?

-¡Vamos bestia! Tienes valor para enfrentarme, pero no para decirle lo que sientes- escuchó decir a Kouga.

-¡¿Tú también?!

-Inuyasha... ¿Tú qué sientes por mí?- preguntó con suavidad.

-Kagome lo siento... Pero no puedo decirlo.

Respiró profundamente, ella sabía cómo era él, nunca decía lo que sentía, todo se lo guardaba, pero por una vez le gustaría que fuera diferente. "No importa" dijo muy triste "Todo está bien. No es necesario que lo digas sino lo sientes, es decir no..." Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir cómo los labios de él se aposentaban en los de ella, haciendo que Kagome abriera sus ojos por completo, no entendía lo que pasaba. Se separó de ella levemente y la vio a los ojos, los cuales se habían llenado de lágrimas "Yo soy más un hombre de acciones... no de palabras. Lamento no poder decirte..." Kagome se abalanzó sobre él, evitando que él continuara, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Kagome, ¿Qué rayos haces?!- dijo sonrojado.

Sujetó su cara suavemente con ambas manos y lo besó en los labios, algo que quería hacer desde hace bastante tiempo. Inuyasha se sonrojó al sentir eso, pero tuvo que admitir que le gustaba mucho. Al acabársele el aire se separó de él y lo abrazó cálidamente. Toda la audiencia, incluyendo el elenco se pararon de sus asientos gritando y aplaudiendo.

-¡Ves lo que terminas haciendo!- dijo en un tono molesto y muy sonrojado.

-¡Te amo!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Kagome!- dijo en un tono de reclamó. Dio un suspiro de resignación y le devolvió el abrazo -...Yo también te amo- le susurró al oído.

Bien, esa es la historia. No es una historia de amor común, pero creo que entra en esa categoría. Inuyasha sigue sin llevarse bien con su papá y con su hermano, pero al menos les habla un poco más, creo. ¿Naraku? Bueno, lo último que supe de él, fue que fue capturado por la policía, así que dudo que vuelva molestar a Inuyasha nuevamente. Miroku y Sango terminaron juntos después de que el Joven Miroku le firmó un contrato de fidelidad, que rompió a las dos semanas, pero van bien. ¡Ah!, y Kagome e Inuyasha están juntos, después de la obra Inuyasha le pidió formalmente que fuera su novia, de la manera más romántica que él pudo; se lo pidió debajo de un roble, un roble que dicen que es mágico, cerca de la casa de Kagome, y ella no pudo estar más feliz; para este entonces ya llevan dos meses juntos y claro está, con los problemas de siempre. ¿Cómo sé todo eso? Bien, ¿Se acuerdan del inicio? Supongo que no, bueno yo lo narré. Nunca creí en el amor en su totalidad, pues nunca supe su significado, el significado de decir Te Amo; ¿Si lo sé ahora? Bueno, no creo poder decir eso, pero conforme el tiempo, espero descubrirlo...

-¡Kagome! Ya es tarde, Miroku y Sango nos esperan.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, en un momento estaré lista.

-¿Qué tanto haces?

-Nada, sólo escribía un poco.

- Dime algo, ¿Qué tanto escribes? Llevas semanas pegada a ese maldito cuaderno.

-Escribía una historia.

-Déjame adivinar, una historia de amor.

-No. Es, más bien, algo parecido al amor.

* * *

**Algo me dice que muchos de ustedes vieron el primer capítulo de la historia para ver la narración ¬¬ mmm... (Yo lo hubiera hecho jajaja) Espero que les haya gustado mi final, a mí en lo personal me gusto mucho X3!!! Bueno, ahora sí, es hora de despedirnos T.T ¡¡¡los extrañaré a todos!!! Gracias por todo y espero con ansias un último review. Sin más que decir, Kat Dark Shadow se retira XD!!!**


End file.
